Death We Have a Small Problem
by SirenOmega
Summary: Sequel to Choices we make. The four are once again serving the council under new terms. Just what trouble awaits for them now. Rating might go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Darksiders 1 or 2 .

Warning: Sequel to Choices we make. The four are once again serving the council under new terms. Just what trouble awaits for them now. Has het and yaoi and mention of other goodies.

Chapter 1

Death moved through the portal that connected his home to War's. Placing the box down, Death took a look around the room noticing there wasn't that much in this one. He had moved most of his belongings into the new chambers he and War had built, this being the final one. With a wave of his hand the green portal closed leaving his old home behind. Leaving the room Death took his time climbing the stairs from the basement to the hallway making his way to his and War's bedroom. At that thought his hand raised to his neck caressing the mark he now proudly showed off.(1) Closing tired eyes Death couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. It had been quiet the restless week for all of them.

Both the demons and angel were at it again. There was a small skirmish outside a desert realm, one that really didn't need all four of them if the reports hadn't mention the new weapons that each side seem to possess.

The four watched from a far taking in the battle. Feathers and various limbs littered the ground of the battlefield. Fury turned to her younger brother practically feeling the energy roll off him. About to say something Death stepped up from the rock he was leaning on turning to them.

"Well I think we've endured this stupidity for long enough." Summoning Harvester into its dual form, Death deflected a stray shot from a redemption cannon. There were shouts and angry calls as the two groups noticed they were not alone.

"Now they noticed us. And I so was enjoying the show." Strife sneered putting his helmet back on. Looking to Fury he held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Taking the offered arm the two sprinted down the mountainside weapons drawn, ready for action.

"And here I thought I was the eager one." War smirked drawing Chaoseater and following his siblings into battle. Death watched shaking his head at the younger three.

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Crouching down Death leaped onto the back of nearby Duskwing crashing it into the battlefield right beside War. With one swipe from Harvester he ended the creatures' existence. "You weren't planning on starting without me?"

"Perish the thought." War grinned moving to stand back to back with Death. There really wasn't much to the battle after they joined. Most of the angels had retreated, preferring to have their pride hurt than their life at an end. The demons, never the brightest, continued their advance. It wasn't until Strife noticed one of the fleshburster behaving strangely that he jumped back away from the grotesque creature. Usually glowing red or yellow before they detonate this one's body looked like ash covered wood and was stumbling around. Groaning in what seemed like pain, the bumbling giant made his way to Fury. Busy with splitting the minion hounds in half, Fury didn't notice the advancing demon. Cursing, Strife called out to her but it was blocked out by the noise from the ongoing battle. Knowing if he used Mercy or Redemption the creature would explode, thus harming anyone in close range, Strife sprinted and dodged his way to her.

"Get down!" Tackling Fury to the ground the two rolled just as the creature burst, a wave of energy and debris washing over them and the remaining forces. War turned hearing his brother's shout. Eyes widening at the oncoming attack he turned to Death noticing the other was further away. Sprinting backwards War tried to dodge the strange energy wave but was tackled to the ground by a group of minions that were waiting for him behind a fallen corpse.

Death turned around just in time to see the explosion nearly falling from the shock waves. Sidestepping various flying objects Death threw Harvester towards War. The scythe flew through the air in a wide arch slicing through a few of the demonic hounds. War rolled to the side crushing the remaining beasts with Chaoseater. Unfortunately this gave the oncoming explosion time to reach him. Seeing no way to avoid it, War thrust Choaseeater into the ground and braced for the impact. The stench was the first thing that hit him, followed by the immense heat. It didn't necessarily hurt him but he felt it seep past his armor and into his skin. Gritting at the strange feeling it only lasted a few seconds before dispersing into thin air. Blinking a few times War looked down at himself to make sure there wasn't anything amiss.

"War?" Turning around War noticed Death standing behind him. About to stand a wave of dizziness overcame him. The last thing he remembered seeing was Death's eyes.

Death lurched forward to grab hold of War before he hit the ground. Leaning his brother against his shoulder Death looked around for Strife and Fury. He located them further in the center of the battleground not moving. Looking around Death saw a few remaining demons still alive. They were making their way towards the (hopefully) unconscious riders. Glaring at the hell spawn, Death only took a second to split his soul. His green counterpart wasted no time traveling to his sibling's side blocking the battleax. Glaring at the Phantom Guard Death advance towards them finishing the rest off. The purple Death carried War on his back making his way to the others. Looking behind him, he made sure that the statue was still in range. Lowering War gently onto the ground he reached to pull at Strife. Brushing off a few pieces of demon entrails and muck, Death was revealed to see the two really were only knocked out.

"The things you three put me through." Sifting back together, a long dark shadow covered the three riders and much of the field. Death had turned into his Reaper form floating down to reach for the others. Gently, he cradled the three in one arm making sure not to drop them. With his other hand he used the scythe to open a portal leading back to War's home. Checking the field once more to make sure he didn't miss anything, Death phased into the portal watching it as it closed.

()()()()()()()

Opening the door Death peeked his head inside. He made sure to dress any wound the others had sustained and made sure they were comfortable before leaving to report to the Council. After explaining everything that had happened the Council surprised Death even more by stating that they would not call upon them until Death made sure that they were able to take on any missions. That was when Death made a final stop to his home picking up the last of his belongings.

Sitting down on the bed Death removed his mask placing it on the nightstand. Looking back down, he smiled at War's sleeping face. His brother was sleeping on his stomach the sheets pulled down to his lower back. War muttered something in his sleep turning his head to the other side of the pillow. Death smiled at his brother. Removing his boots Death flopped onto the bed careful not to wake War. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to his side one arm reaching for War. The body seemed to move closer to him until War's back was against his chest. Placing a kiss on the bandaged shoulder Death wrapped his other arm around War's waist and closed his eyes. He felt a warm hand slide into his locking their fingers together.

"How do you feel?" Death kept his voice low. Rest was what they all needed this time. War grunted, moving his head to the side to look back at Death. His eyes were only half opened a sure sign of weariness. Careful of his shoulder, he moved around so he was face to face with Death. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips before moving his head to rest on Death's shoulder.

"I've felt worst." Was the sleepy response. Death was tempted to roll his eyes at the cryptic answer. Guess he was rubbing off on his brother in more ways than one.

"Kids." Death snickered when War, unamused by the remark, swatted his backside. All joking aside Death rubbed at the stiff back, trying to get the knots out. War sighed in relief enjoying the cool fingertips soothing his sore back.

"Rest now War. We'll have time for more, later." Death didn't have long to wait for War to fall asleep. A few more minutes of caressing his back had the young rider fast asleep. Closing his own eyes, Death listened to the steady breathing. Before he even knew it he joined War in a deep sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Death groaned at the movement around him. Grunting he moved away pulling the blanket over his shoulders and buried his head in the pillow. There was the sound of giggling and someone shushed them. Brow drawn together in concentration Death's sleep muddled mind couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Bruthar?" Small hands shook his shoulders trying to wake him. Death blinked his eyes open, his mind still fuzzy from the short amount of sleep. He reached out grabbing the hand pulling the body close to him.

"I told you to rest War. We..."Death stopped, looked down and blinked. He blinked again hopping that would clear his vision. Nope no such luck. Sitting on the bed were three young Nephilim children looking very much like his brothers and sister. Death just stared dumbfound not sure what was going on. He looked to see Strife rub his eyes yawning, hair sticking up in every direction. His night shirt was constantly falling over his shoulder no matter how many times he pulled it up.

Fury was the one giggling, brushing her shoulder length hair to the side behind her ear. Taking the back of Strife's shirt, she tied it in a knot and pulled to make sure it stayed in place. Strife blushed, muttering a thanks. Fury turned to look at her brother pulling her own gown to cover her cold feet.

"Can we have breakfast now Death?" Looking down at the voice that asked large pale blue eyes looked back at him. War was sitting on his lap with the sheet being his only clothing. Looking between the three faces was the only thing Death seemed to be able to do. War frowned placing his forehead onto Deaths. It was the way he remembered his brother testing for a fever and right than Death looked paler than usual.

"Is Death sick?" Fury asked peeking over War's shoulder. Moving back Death closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He had no idea what was going on. He remembered the battle, tending to others wounds, reporting to the Council, retrieving the last of his belongings and then returning home to rest by War's side.

Death's eyes snapped open and he moved forward on the bed nearly knocking War off. He grabbed him before he could fall apologizing to the child. Thinking back he remembered the strange energy wave that washed over the others, knocking them unconscious. Looking back down at the three, Death had to guess they were about the age equivalent of a human seven year old. Death groaned remembering how much of a handful the three had been each at that age.

"Are you ok Death?" War cupped his brother's face wondering what was wrong. His brother was acting strange and it was starting to scare him. Death reached for the small hands, his completely covering War's smaller ones.

"Its fine War. Everything will be fine." Trying to smile be hugged the small body to him patting both Strife and Fury on their heads.

"At least I hope so."

1\. In the the game and on cover art the creators have Death wearing a scarf or armor piece that covers his neck. So I make it a point to not have his neck covered for this purpose.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to write a fic where Death had to take care of his siblings turning into children or them switching bodies. In the end the first idea won. Poor Death, it never ends. Still in rough draft form might have to go and change it. Hope everyone enjoys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING of Darksiders 1 or 2. Not a darn thing! I'm sure people have made many kinds of this fic (though maybe not in this wonderful series). Again ratings may go up depending on violence and such. I found a great pic on deviantart of War as a kid by mael-Iikki on Deviantart (if you need the link email me and I can send it to you) Now onward to the fic.

"As you can see, the situation is... an unusual one. I am certain that it had something to do with the skirmish from the previous day with the demons." Death was bowing slightly to the Charred Council, keeping his eyes fixed on his young siblings. He was able to gather his thoughts that morning as he was cooking (1) breakfast (Fury and Strife kept chanting pancakes, where they learned that he didn't _**want **_to know).

After a rather messy breakfast (again thanks to Strife and Fury, War joining in at the end) Death made a stop to the Land of the Dead. It had taken a bit longer than Death would have like but seeing as he had the others seated on Despair, he wouldn't take any chances in anything happening to them while on the horse. When they were attacked Death would split his soul, one guarding the others, while the other took care of the undead attackers. Leading Despair through a safe route Death was able to make it to the Lord of Bones '_palace_'. In this bleak place it was easy to find the one person he was looking for...the wings gave him away. (2)

Azrael was sitting by the stairs, Draven close by talking to the angel. Upon seeing Death, Azrael excused himself a confuse look on his face.

"Death, it has certainly been awhile." Azrael smiled at the Elder rider.

"Yes it has. I just wish the circumstances were different." They both looked to where Despair was laying down. War was sitting against the wall, the spectral mount resting her head on the young riders lap. Strife and Fury were napping against the saddle, wrapped in a wool blanket. War noticed the two watching them and waved not knowing what else to do.

Waving back Azrael was finding it hard to believe what he was seeing. About to ask Death what had happened, he noticed the new mark on the reapers neck. Hiding a smile behind his sleeve Azrael tried not to sound too smug.

"Took you two long enough." The angel could tell Death was scowling at him from behind the mask just by the way his eyes burned.

"Is this how you show your gratitude? Maybe I should have let the Council clip your wings, instead of just serving here." Death glared down a spirit who was taking his time looking at his resting siblings. Turning to face the angel, Death rubbed the side of his head. Already he could feel the beginning of a headache.

"My apologizes, I'm guessing their condition is why you're here" Azrael followed Death to the others, smiling down at War who nodded back at him.

"Only part of it. I'll explain everything once we reach the Council." Despair moved her head allowing War to stand up, brushing the dirt from his pants. Death knelt by War's side waiting for the youth. Grinning War wasted no time climbing onto his brother's back settling behind Death's head. A flutter of wings and Dust descended onto War's left shoulder, puffing out his chest and settling down. Fury and Strife were rubbing their eyes, waking up from their nap.

Strife was the first to notice Azrael, looking at him from top to bottom with narrowed eyes. Not at all impressed he stretched before climbing onto Despair's back, waiting for his sister to join him. Fury on the other hand smiled and waved at Azrael before joining Strife. The two held on as Despair rose up from the ground shaking the dust from her body. Death mounted Despair with ease even with the added weight of War on him. Looking down he notice Azrael hesitating.

"The last time I appeared in front of the Council was to be banished to this place. I doubt that they..."

"The Council is the least of my worries. With my brothers and sister in this state there is no telling what may happen." Death looked away to the crowd of souls snickering in the center of the courtyard. Seeing Death watching them, they quickly disburse not wanting to anger the rider.

"Besides, there are very few I can trust with them as they are. The Council will have to deal with this as I am."

Still slightly unsure but seeing no other way around them Azrael nodded. It had been a while since he had used his wings, especially in a place like this. Unfurling them a few times the glyphs began to glow and once more he was levitating off the ground.

"Well than, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

This is where they were now. Death explained to them all what had happened, his theories and more importantly Azrael's presence.

"There are few I am willing to trust in this matter. Azrael is one of those. I'll need another pair of eyes around to watch them as I try to find a cure for this."

"What?! How come we have to have an angel babysit us?" Strife grumbled, kicking at the air from his perch on the stairs. He wasn't at all impressed with the scholar from their trip back from the Land of the Dead. Fury rolled her eyes at Strife, smacking him upside the head. War and Azrael laughed, well War laughed Azrael hid his smile behind his hand. This caused the two to get into a bit of a scuffle, falling off the stairs onto the cracked dirt floor. Death sighed, War just smirked and the Council to everyone's surprised actually groaned. Azrael was taken back not at all thinking the Council would react in such a way.

"We see your point Horseman. And seeing as you will be preoccupied with such a situation, we will allow Azrael his freedom from the Land of the Dead to assist you." the middle stone statue voiced. The group watched as Azrael picked up Fury and Strife buy the hem of their shirts, feet dangling in the air, separating them until they calmed down. Fury stuck out her tongue at her brother before turning away from him in a huff. Strife just rolled his eyes folding his arms across his chest.

"Were they always like this?" Azrael asked placing Strife by War and Fury up higher on the stairs. War grabbed Strife by the scuff of the neck putting him in a headlock. The two grinned before tousling on the ground. Azrael groaned trying not to get his robes or even his wings yanked or ripped off.

Death closed his eyes, his patience wearing thin. Slamming the end of Harvester onto the dry dirt floor, the ground split all the way before them. Everyone stopped what they were doing their breaths held, all eyes on Death as he walked toward them.

"_**That **_will be enough of that. If you're going to waste energy on rolling around on the ground then it might as well be productive." Death knelt down by the two, eyeing them carefully. Both Strife and War didn't move a muscle, the cold tone in their brother's voice freezing them in place. Eye to eye with their brother, the two watched as the orange gaze narrowed. Strife's eyes looked over to War who looked back at him. Fury looked down at her brothers inching closer until half her body was hanging off the stairs. In an instant all three of them tackled Death; Fury around Death's neck and shoulder, Strife grabbed the waist and the forearm and War at the knees.

Harvester clattered to the ground echoing against unseen walls. Death braced himself ready for the tackle. Moving onto his heels he let himself fall taking the others with him until reaching the ground. Even before he hit the cold ground, his body disappeared, leaving the three young riders sprawled onto each other and the cracked ground.

"Hey! No fair Death." Fury pouted brushing War off her and onto Strife. The two boys cried out in protest at the treatment. Death reappeared by Azrael's side, Harvester returning to his grip.

"Fair? When did I do anything that was fair dear sister?" Death chuckled motioning for them to return to the stairs.

"If that is all than Horseman, you may take your leave with the others." This time it was the right statue that spoke, sounding vaguely amused.

"But keep us posted on a weekly basis. Should this take longer than anticipate, or a need for you to be summoned you will need others to be by your side. Seek out Uriel, General of the Hellguard for any assistance." The middle statue spoke once more eyes dimming.

Bowing slightly once more Death waited for the others to pick themselves off the floor and stand by his side. Reaching the top of the clearing Azrael waited for the young ones to catch up.

"So the Hellguard have returned to heaven." Death shrugged, placing Strife onto Despair's saddle.

"From what I've heard the charges were dropped when the Chronosphere was used to revert time back to normal. Well normal as can be expected for us anyway." Seeing the three safely seated, Death took Harvester and used it to split open a portal back to his and War's home. The group entered a swirling mass of green and blue fog. There was no floor or ceiling yet Death and Despair appeared to be walking on something since they were not falling. Azrael looked to see through the mist, taken in by the strange mode of travel.

"And what if Uriel refuses? She and War have had their differences." Azrael followed into the portal hovering on the other side of Despair. War was looking at the angel not sure what he was taking about. Looking at Death, he was worried when his brother wouldn't look at him. Feeling uneasy War reached to play with the wisp of Despair's mane, enjoying the feel of the cool mist against his warm hand.

Death was watching War out of the corner of his eye, sensing his brother's unease. This was going to be difficult for them that was one thing he knew the moment he figured out what was going on. Strife and Fury would have it a bit easier since it happened to the both of them. They would most likely not remember their more intimate times together.

Death reached for his mark once more closing his eyes.

"Differences yes, but they did have an understanding. I seriously doubt Uriel would try anything with them in this state. Besides," Death moved to stand before Despair, Harvester raised once more to slice through thin air, "She still owes me as well."

Stepping through the portal the group has entered the same room Death had first appeared in. Fury and Strife jumped down onto the stone floor waiting for War. Before he could even jump down, Death picked War up from the saddle holding him against his side. Burying his face in the side of Death's neck War tried hard not to smile. He was worried Death was upset with him for some reason. At least that was what it felt like some of the time when he was around his older brother. Unable to stop himself War tried to hide the yawn against his arm. He scowled when he felt the rumble of laughter coming from Death. The scowl was quickly turned into a smile when Death's hand combed through the soft lock of snowy white hair, massaging the small scalp. War closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. So lost in the feeling he didn't notice the voices growing softer or come to a complete stop. The last thing he did remember was the feel of his sibling's besides him, a firm mattress under him, a warm blanket on top of him and his brother's lips against his ear.

"Sleep well."

End ch 2

1\. I couldn't help it. I doubt Death could say no to those three when they look like kids. heheh gotta love emotional blackmail

2\. What, I actually like Azrael, both in the book and game. Really not sure who anyone pairs him with (besides Abaddon) hmmm

Please bear with me as even though I thought I got this story figured out ...that is unfortunately not the case anymore. Too many idea seem to have popped into my head and now I'm not sure where to go with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Darksiders 1 or 2.

Death tossed another book into the growing pile on the floor. He and Azrael had been looking throughout the night well into the day for a way to return the others to normal. They had stopped for a bit when the children had woken up saying they were hungry. Azrael didn't know how many more surprises he could take in one day. Three of the four Horsemen had been turned into children, Death had asked for his help, the Council's strange behavior and now he was watching Death...cook?

"What?" Death wasn't sure what was wrong with Azrael. He had been giving him a strange look since entering the kitchen.

"You..can cook?" Azrael flopped down on the chair by Fury as the others were playing with the utensils from the table. Fury reached over and grabbed the knives and forks from her brothers putting them back down.

"Seriously you two. The last time you did that, I was the one that nearly lost an eye." Fury grumbled poking Strife in the chest with his fork. Putting his hands up in defeat, Strife leaned further away from his fork wielding sister trying not to get stabbed again. The fork was taken away from Fury and placed down on the table. Death lightly smacked the three on the back of the head.

"Just because you're right about that Fury, it doesn't give you permission to stink to Strife's level." As soon as Death's back was turned the two stuck out their tongues at their brother and War rolled his eyes at them. There were times he wondered how he was related to any of them. Azrael chuckled at their antics. His smile widened even more at the smells coming from the stove.

"Do you need any help?" about to get up Death waved him back down. All too soon there were plates of salad, rolls and a creamy stew. Mugs of steaming hot chocolate were put down for the young riders while he served tea for Azrael and himself. (1) Azrael nearly choked on his drink when Death removed his mask setting it on the side of the table. He gave the angel a leveled look clearly stating not to make a big deal of it. After that there was mostly small talk, the siblings wanting to know what Death was planning for them in the morning.

"Are the other Nephilim gonna be there?" War asked before biting into one of the rolls. Death stopped mid sip looking into his cup. The other two noticed their brother's hesitation putting their spoons down.

"Most of our brethren are gone. Only those that fled have survived." Death watched them to view their reaction. Fury was worrying her bottom lip, Strife just blinked a bit shocked and War looked on face showing no emotion. "And yes before you even have to ask, I did kill them." Death sent Azrael another look when the angel was about to say something.

It was true the first time that they rode against the Nephilim, Death wasn't alone in the slaughter of his brethren but it was he who condemned the souls to be sacrificed in order to clear War's name and resurrect humanity. It was eerily quiet for a while until the three breathed a sigh of relief. Death blinked in surprised not at all expecting that. Seeing the confusion on his face the three looked at each other before speaking.

"The last time we tried to do anything fun with you the older Nephilim butted in." Strife muttered stabbing at a piece of lettuce. He never liked the way the others kept Death busy especially Absalom. The looks the eldest gave them reminded him of the way one would look at a putrid corpse. Taking a chance Strife looked up to see Death watching him. Not that Strife would ever admit it but he felt safe when Death was around.

"Hmm, yes I do seem to recall that. Last time they 'butted in' I had planned on giving you three a break from your training and let you have the day to yourselves." Death enjoyed the way all three faces lite up at the concept.

"Really?!" The three asked in union. Azrael chuckled around his mug finding it hard to believe that the same people sitting at this table were the same feared, cunning, and powerful Riders of the Apocalypse.  
The three then proceeded to ask questions in between bites: What Death had planned. Where they would go. Could they have a picnic?

"A picnic?" War was chewing on a piece of meat from the stew not sure what his sister was taking about. Fury and Strife winced remembering that War had missed the only one they had because of an illness and had to stay with Agony until he got better.

Death remembered that time, face flashing the briefest of anger. He had a feeling that Pestilence had a hand in that bad turn of events and nearly removed the First Born's skin from the rest of his body. Everyone was slightly unease at the manic look on Death's face. Shaking his head to clear the memory Death took the empty dishes from the table to wash them.

"I suppose we could have a picnic and I just so happen to know the right place for it." As soon as the table was cleared Death sent the three with Azrael to get washed up. Moving back to the sink he set to work on washing and setting the dishes to dry. With that done, he returned to his room already planning everything for tomorrow. Looking through the closet, Death was able to find the new fabrics that they had purchased (War still had a habit of tearing Death's clothes during their love making) while in a neighboring realm's market. One material was a deep wine color matching Fury's hair perfectly. The next was a dark forest green and the last a crimson red. All three fabrics were made of the same strange material; soft, silky and strong. Death looked up from the bed at the sound of loud laughter and one surprised yelp followed by an even louder splash.

Death shook his head feeling slightly sorry for Azrael and the antics he would have to go through thanks to the young riders. Setting to work, Death summoned the much larger spectral hands to hold onto the fabric while he took measurements and marked it with the special pins each one came with.

Careful with each piece, Death made sure each stitch was right and the seams didn't show. (2) Looking down at his handy work there were two sets of clothing: one pair of sleep ware and another for everyday activities. Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Death rubbed his eyes shaking his head to try and stay awake. He had enough time to grab the clothes off the bed before the door was slammed open and three blurred bodies ran past him to hide under the blanket.

Blinking in confusion his question was answered as a dripping wet angel walked through the door. Azrael's wings were dragging against the floor, his robes clinging to his body and his hair matted to his face.

"Going for a new look?" Both turned to the bed hearing the laughter from under the blanket. Three wet little faces peaked from underneath only to hide once more at the looks the grownups gave them. Death looked over Azrael carefully trying to decide what he would do. Looking down at the remaining fabric and once more at the wet angel an idea came to his mind. Going into the closet once more he tossed a bathrobe to Azrael, who almost dropped it.

"Might as well take a bath yourself. There will be a change of clothes for you when you're done. And as for you three," Death pulled the blanket down to look at his siblings faces, "get dressed before you catch a cold. Unless you want to stay in bed and the outing is called off." Not once in all his years had Death seen his siblings move as fast as he had that moment. Rolling his eyes Death watched as the three looked over the clothes on the bed. Strife tossed War his clothes, and Fury handed him the green pajamas. It took no less than a few minutes for them to get dress and go back under the blanket.

"I'll return shortly, so Dust watch them." Death turned to the crow. Dust hissed from his perch in the corner of the room as if that statement was an insult to him. With a flutter of wings Dust landed on the bed hopping along the blanket to stand in front of the others staring at them. Strife stared back at the bird daring it to try anything. War and Fury looked at each other not sure what to think of the situation.

Death moved out of the room down to the basement where most of his belongings were still packed away. Moving to one of the furthest rooms, his search came to a stop when he found the article of clothing in a chest. Returning to the main floor he went to the bathroom Azrael was in and without being noticed left the robes on the sink. Making it back to the bedroom Death noticed that the staring match between his brother and Dust was still going on while War and Fury watched.

Shaking his head in disbelief Death cleared his throat to get their attention. All four heads turned to look in his direction. Dust fluttered away from the group out the open window seeing as he was no longer needed. Death turned to the three still on the bed as if almost waiting to be told what to do.

There was that strange feeling again that Death was getting from War much like from their earlier time returning from the Council. Heading for the bed, he moved the blankets back motioning for the three to lay down. Tucking them in Death went to the lights waving a hand over the crystal to lower the setting. Finally getting it to a pitch that would allow enough to see but not keep them up, Death returned to the bed laying down beside War. The youngest was staying perfectly still not sure what he wanted to do.

A part of War wanted to curl up next to Death's side while the other wanted to prove to his siblings he could sleep without them watching over him. There was also that strange feeling he kept getting whenever his brother was near him. It was confusing but in a good way. Trying to sneak a peek at Death, War looked down when his brother caught him looking. He felt Death's arms wrap around him, bringing him against a strong chest and warm body. It didn't take long for War to feel his eyes betray him closing on their own. No longer trying to fight to stay awake he felt himself yawn and fall into a light sleep.

"Night." War heard himself mutter before everything went dark. Fury and Strife weren't that far behind him, yawning and getting comfortable on the bed. Fury moved to lay her head on Strife's shoulder wrapping her arms around her brother's waist. She felt him freeze at her touch but soon relaxed. Strife didn't know why but his sister's touch made him feel awkward at times. He liked it when she was near and close, giving him a sort of peaceful feeling. He noticed the same thing seemed to be happening with War. Sensing his eyes drift shut he decided to think about it another time and sleep for now.

Death watched each of his siblings fall asleep. He waited a few more minutes to make sure that all was right in the room. Placing a light kiss on top of War's head he left the three to rest. He waited for Azrael in the hallway outside the bathroom. He didn't have long to wait. Azrael exited the room cleaned and dressed in his new (well new to him) clothing. They were a deep sea blue with green trim and silver embroidery etched on the sleeves. Seeing Azrael about to say something, most likely to thank him, Death raised his hand to stop him.

"Save it for later. Right now we have work to do."

Death lead Azrael to the new library that he created in the basement. He had placed all the scrolls and tomes from his journeys over the years in a safe place until he could actually sift through them and categorize them properly. He had used the ghouls to dig further under the basement to create a new room just for this purpose. Even War was shocked at the shear amount of space that was needed for the books Death had collected over the centuries.

Azrael looked over the seemingly endless rows of books. Every once in a while the bookshelves themselves would flip showing a new selection of reading material. Death showed him how to stop them from switching. Looking over a few titles, Azrael looked back at Death clearly upset.

"And just how did you acquire some of these books?" Azrael had taken one heavy leather bond book from the shelf and placed it on the table. Death just raised a brow unsure what the angel was getting mad about. Until he actually saw the title, Death understood. The book Azrael had mention was one from Heavens libraries. More importantly, from the time he battled the scribe looking for the angelic key. Sparring the scribe his life, Death was able to place a spell on the books there allowing them to be duplicated into his library.

"When an opportunity presents itself one tends to take it." Seeing that Azrael was still staring at him arms crossed at the chest, Death sighed closing the book he had and re shelved it. Retelling his time in the Crystal Spire and the Black Stone in the demon realm Death watched the angel's reaction.

"So most of these are copies from both Heaven and Hell's most private sections. How is it Samael doesn't know about this? Or any of the other scribes." Azrael didn't know if he should be impressed or upset with this news.

"Because the magic used is hardly noticeable. Not only that, but the spell is only in effect when I need it to be. Though in this circumstance, someone might notice since we're viewing so many of them at once." Death tapped a finger against his chin mind going a mile a minute.

After that the two continued their search for anything that may help in discovering a cure for the other riders. It was well into the night, past two in the morning when Azrael closed the book he was currently reading. Covering a yawn, he reached for the cup of coffee Death had given him earlier that night. He cringed at the cold tasting beverage not at all use to it. Looking over to the side he noticed Death surrounded by stacks of books and scrolls. He barely moved the whole night, summoning his spectral hands to re shelf or gather more books.

It was like that most the night except when Death left to check on his siblings a few times. He watched as Death stopped reading, using a strip of cloth as a bookmark, and left the room once more. Azrael sat up, his body stiff from being hunched over all this time and stretched, his wings barely touched the ceiling of the room. He flinched rubbing at a sore shoulder, no longer use to the freedom this outing has giving him. Being the Lord of Bones new Chancellor was anything but easy. The sadist ruler had no patience or care at times. Azrael learned that out when the last Chancellor had simple disappeared and on one had even tried to find out what had happened. He shuddered to think of all the possibilities one could experience in that realm. Sitting down once more Azrael set to work on trying to translate the current scroll in front of him. Shaking his head he muttered to himself a strained smile on his face.

"Should have asked for a translation spell before he left."

()()()()()()()()()

Strife looked around the dark hallway. He couldn't remember his way back into the room with his brother and sister. Sitting in the corner with his legs pulled to his chest Strife buried his face in his arms trying to calm his racing heart. He shouldn't have left in the first place but that dream...it both terrified him and confused him

He remembered the warmth of a body holding him, calling out his name. The voice sounded sad and hurt, begging him not to leave. It sounded like his sister but the voice was more grown up. Sure he would tease Fury at times but he never would cause her any real harm. Again the voice would speak to him, this time in a way he wasn't use to. It caused him to feel funny in his stomach and blush all over. Warm hands played in his hair tugging it lightly, warm air breathed in his ear tickling it.

It was too much for him, he whimpered at the feeling scared at what was happening. He tried to say something, to stop it, to call out for his sister for help.

"_**Strife, please. Don't leave me, brother."**_

His eyes shot open, breath caught in his throat. Strife stilled as he felt Fury move beside him on the bed. She had moved to sleep on her back, one hand laying across her stomach the other still holding onto his. Her hand was warm and soft in his cold and sweaty palm. Letting go of the breath he was holding he inched away from his sleeping siblings. Careful not to make any noise Strife fled the room trying to make sense of what was still going through his mind.

The voice was still there, laughing, begging, and pleading. Breaking out into a run Strife covered his ears trying to stop it. He slid on his knees, stopping in the middle of the hallway. He lowered his head onto the cool marble floor shivering as his scorched skin came into contact with it. Shivers wracked his body a choked sob escaping his throat.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, body going numb. A strange noise and flashes of light brought him out of his trance. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the thunder boomed outside of the house. (3)The wind howled rattling the windows, a screeching sound echoed throughout the dark and empty hallways. Strife knew it was most likely a tree branch scrapping against the windows but at the moment his mind wasn't thinking clearly. In his current state he could only think what any child would. Getting up he raced to find his way back to the safety of the room his brother and sister were in.

That was nearly ten minutes ago but felt like hours to him. Now huddled in a corner shaking from the cold and his imagination running away with him Strife waited for the monsters to come.

"Strife?" The young child peeked up from between his legs relief flooding through his body. Standing not ten feet away from him in front of a open door Death stood watching him with surprise on his face.

"Br..other." Strife wanted to run to him but held back not sure if he was still dreaming. Death watched Strife in his state. He had heard the rumble of thunder even from the basement. It was one thing he remembered that Strife use to hate in his youth. Pausing in his research he left to make sure all was right. And it was a good thing he had checked. Strife looked at him with such fear in his eyes and he knew it wasn't just from the storm alone. Kneeling down Death slowly reached a hand to Strife, trying to keep him calm. Strife looked at the outstretched hand and his brother's face. It was calm, the orange eyes burning softly with a small smile on his face. Strife moved his stiff legs using the wall to help him up.

Another crash of thunder and flash of lightning had him in Death's arms in a split second. He buried his face in the crook of Death's neck hating the weakness he was showing. He felt his brother's fingers smooth back his hair away from the side of his face. He felt Death start to walk comforting him in hushed tones. Staring to relax Strife peeked up from his hiding spot to look at Death. His brother was looking back at him face still calm.

"What's wrong with me?" Death stopped in his tracks at the question. He looked at his brother clearly unsure of what he meant.

"Bad dreams?" Death's eyes narrowed when Strife shrugged. The small child in his arms looked anywhere but him a look of uncertainty in his eyes. Sighing, Death sat down on the floor back to the wall. He turned Strife so he was leaning against his chest head tucked under his chin. "Strife, let me help you."

Strife felt his body lock up as images flashed through his mind making his head hurt. He struggled a few times trying to form the sentences that wanted to come out. Taking a few deep breaths and the comforting feeling of Death rubbing his back he told his brother everything. Death listened to the ramblings of his younger brother finally understanding what was going on. Unfortunately that didn't mean he knew what he should do. It seemed Strife's memories of his bond with Fury were still in his mind trying to resurface. To one so young of course it would seem frightening. Coming to a decision Death lifted Strife's chin up looking him in his tear stricken eyes.

"There's nothing wrong Strife. What I am about to tell you is strictly between us unless necessary to tell Fury." He waited until Strife rubbed at his eyes nodding.

"You and your sister have ...become much closer. Have you noticed the marking on the side of your face near your brow," Seeing Strife nod Death continued. "It is a bond you two now share. You most likely don't remember since the attack but know it is alright."

"But why does she sound so sad? She keeps asking me not to leave her and the touches." Strife shuddered remembering the feeling of the hands on him. Death rubbed his back in slow circles his other hand wrapped securely around the small waist.

"I'm not sure exactly myself. I had been gone for a while when you two formed your bond. At the time you two were old enough to know what you were doing." Strife blinked back the confusion at his brother's words. He just listened to Death as he spoke about what happened trying to make sense of it all.

Death watched Strife knowing not much of what he was saying was making sense to his brother. It was more difficult than he originally thought. Leaning his head back he tried to think of another way to help his brother through this ordeal.

"Strife." Weary lime green eyes looked up at him from behind a mess of spiky black hair. Death snickered brushing back the wild strands. Strife grumble mussing his hair back.

"You love Fury right. You pick on her true, but you wouldn't do anything to truly hurt her right." It wasn't a question, Death knew out of them all Fury was the one he would rather turn to in any time of need. Strife puffed his cheeks about to tell his brother off for even thinking that he would hurt his sister. He stopped in mid breath as the meaning behind his brother's words really hit him, breathe coming out in a slow hiss. Death watched Strife narrow his eyes a blush coloring his pale face. Strife waited until he could speak without stumbling over his words leaning against Death's chest.

"Why does the weird stuff always happen to me?" Death chuckled once more getting up and making their way back to the bedroom.. The two talked in hushed tones about random topics when a warm body collided with Death's leg.

Fury bounced off onto the floor a squeak of surprise leaving her mouth. Strife jumped from his brother's arms rushing to his sister's side. Wasting no time Fury punched his shoulder before crushing Strife in a hug, face buried between his neck and shoulder. Strife looked at Death a bit unsure of what to do. Death just smiled nodding to him.

Taking a deep breath Strife held onto Fury rubbing her back in slow circles. He smiled when he felt his sister hold him a bit tighter muttering something only he could hear. Those feeling were coming back but they weren't as frightening any more. Instead of trying to figure them out and let them confuse him Strife just went with them. He buried his face in Fury's hair inhaling her scent.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." A flash of lightning illuminated the hallway and Strife clung to Fury a bit too tightly. She moved he head to the side glaring at him.

"I wasn't scare. I was worried. I know you don't like it when it gets like this outside." Fury looked away when she felt her face warm up at how close Strife was. Muttering about stupid storms Fury grabbed Strife's hand pulling him along the hallway. Strife just smiled watching his sister rant and fume at him.

Death watched the two walk down the hallway, Strife only slightly jumping at the storms outside and Fury squeezing his hand to calm him down. He watched them until they disappeared into the bedroom. About to return to the basement something told him to turn back around. There at the doorway War was staring at him, hair a mess and clothes rumpled. There was a heaviness between them, nearly suffocating. War was the first to brake the gaze going back into the room.

Death wanted badly to go to him and stay the night. Forcing back down the feelings, Death knew he had to return to his research. With one last look to the door and a tightening in his stomach Death returned to the library. Azrael looked up with tired eyes when he entered the room. Looking at the weary angel and the mess of books all around them Death sighed.

"I believe that is enough for tonight. We can start anew later tomorrow." Showing Azrael to the guest room that Strife and Fury would use when visiting, Death said his goodnight and left. Wandering the halls, Death went past the room that housed his siblings and stepped outside. The rain and wind felt merciful against his body. He tilted his head to the side hair falling to cover his eyes. Death didn't know how long he stayed outside body completely drenched. Falling to his knees one fist slammed into the ground then the other one. He switched back and forth until his knuckles were tainted a deep crimson along with the ground.

"Damn it all!" Wrenching himself off the ground Death pivoted into the house making sure not to slam the door. What he hadn't noticed during his self-inflicting assault was a pair of young pale blue eyes watching him.

End ch 3

1\. Really not sure what they would drink but what the hey, what little (or big)kid doesn't like hot chocolate?  
2\. LOL I'm turning Death into a natural mother hen. Next thing you know I'll have him read them a bedtime story...hmmm. If anyone has an idea they would like to see in this fic I'd be glad to try and incorporate it.

3\. Thanks to my sister for this idea, love ya brat!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Darksiders 1 or chapter might be a bit strange and/or confusing. Since no one really talks much about the rider's horses I thought I'd give them a chapter to reacquaint themselves (and yes I have Despair as the oldest and a female in this). And since there isn't much on Strife or Fury's, I had to make up the names myself (Yes I know not very original)

The sun was shining over the open plains of the Stonefather's Vale. Every once in a while something, a creature of land or air, would be seen making its way along the scenery. Up in the sky Dust circled the wide space waiting for the rest of the group to catch up. Despair was taking her time a bit miffed at the extra weight on her. She looked to her side watching Ruin trying his best not to pull away from the rest of them. Nightmare and Mistwalker were trotting close together looking smug at the discomfort of their older siblings. A pat to her wispy mane helped calm her somewhat as Ruin came up to her side nuzzling the spectral horse.

"Why do I get the feeling Despair is upset with me?" Azrael looked over Death's shoulder at the two steeds in front of him. He winced as the movement jolted his injured wing.

When they had first entered the Maker's realm it was smack dab in the middle of The Scar. Swarms of wasp like insects and strange stone construct creatures immediately attacked them. Death wasted no time in countering the attack as Azrael guarded the others. None of them noticed one of the constructs coming up from behind them. It wasn't until Fury turned her head that she alerted the others to the enemy.

Before it advanced further, the construct's arm disconnected from its body, its ax aimed right for the small group. Azrael grabbed the children and tried to evade the attack. Unfortunately the ax was able to clip his right wing. Death was there in seconds dismantling the construct. Seeing the rest of the area was clear Death put his scythes away and checked the others.

War watched over Death's shoulder at what he was doing to the angel's wings. He knew his brother was only helping but he couldn't help the rise of anger when the angel had to lean against his brother for support. He turned his head away when Death looked at him, his eyes narrowing for a moment.

Azrael checked the damage cringing at the bent feathers. Thanking Death for his assistance he was able to cast a healing spell on his wing but it would take at least an hour for it to fully work. Nodding Death turned to his younger siblings looking at each of them.

"Might as well call on your mounts. Despair won't be able to carry all of us to Tri-Stone." The three just looked at Death not having a clue as to what he was talking about. Groaning in disbelief, Death sighed, turning to Despair and placed a hand on his mounts forehead.

***Would it be too much to ask if you could call on the others? ***

Despair reared up on her hind legs pawing at the air in front of her. Slamming down her hooves on the dry dirt floor, rivets of green mist rose around them. Shaking her mane out of habit Despair watched as the space in front of them began to twist and warp. In mere seconds her siblings had come forth. Mistwalker, a lean silvery colored mare, pawed the ground in front of Strife wondering why her rider was smaller than normal. Her pale yellow eyes glared at the others not at all happy.

Next to come forth was Nightmare, a stallion with a well tone pitch black body and a mane of midnight hues, trotting up to Fury nuzzling his rider's face. Unlike the rest of his family, he was always happy to see her, even in this strange state. His purple eyes seemed to fill with anger when Ruin brushed past them nearly knocking them over to get to his rider.

The red horse snorted shaking his head in disbelief. He turned his head to Despair hoof stomping in annoyance. Everyone watched as the four horses seemed to talk to each other by shake of the head, whiny, hoof stomping or snorting. It took a few minutes but the others seemed to calm down allowing Death to help each of his siblings onto their mounts.

"They aren't going to buck us off are they?" Fury asked when Nightmare ran in circles on the spot. Mistwalker butted her head against his chest trying to calm him down. Fury patted the dark mane right behind the ear earning her a deep throat rumble from Nightmare.

"Guess he likes that." Fury continued to pet her horse chuckling as he was acting more like a overgrown dog. Strife smiled at his sister before looking down at his own horse. She turned her head to glare at him with those sickly colored eyes. A bit taken back at the hostile look, Strife just glared at the white horse sneering.

"What's your problem?" Snorting, the horse shook her head stomping her left hoof in aggravation. 

"I think she wants some attention Strife." Fury gently pulled on the reins so that her horse was facing Strife's. Rolling his eyes, Strife reached out running his hand through the white mane. He was surprised at how light and cold it was, like a arctic wind was running through his fingers. He clawed his hand running it along the strong neck and back through the mane. Miskwalker closed her eyes in bliss. The others might think little of her rider but he knew how to respect his mount. He would always take the utmost care when grooming her after a wild run in any terrain.

Ruin watched the others and their riders. He felt War pick at his reins eyes taking peeks to his older sister and her rider. Ruin narrowed his eyes at the angel that was sitting on his sister. Feeling eyes on her Despair gave him a calming look. She knew how overprotective her younger siblings could be. Making her way to both Ruin and War she lay her head on the boy's lap much like in the Kingdom of the Dead. War grinned enjoying the way Despair's mane went through his hand. Ruin just stood still enjoying having his sister close to him once more. He still remembered the time he and War were separated and that low class demon dared to try and claim him.

Ruin had never in his life been more humiliated and ticked off. Even after War had managed to free him he wasn't about to make it easy for his rider to just jump back on the saddle. He rushed into War a few times knocking him flat on his back until he overheard the argument from the strange black creature. War had looked him in the eyes and apologized (in his own way) for what had happened and while the Watcher was safely in his gauntlet War had explained everything to him.

"Hate to interrupt, but would it be too much to ask if we could get a move on." Ruin looked at Death. He snorted pulling away from his sister to stand beside her instead. War rubbed Ruin's ear enjoying the calming effect it seemed to have on both of them.

Despair waited for Death to climb on, still not sure of having the angel on her. It wasn't that she didn't trust him but she wasn't use to the feathers. They felt strange brushing along her body and not to mention they were close to her legs. The last thing she needed was to trip on them and tear them off (not that she didn't have her fair share of stomping on enemy angels in the past).

To say she was relieved when the clearing came into view would be an understatement. Ruin was by her side and her other two siblings were giving them knowing looks. If she had to guess this was just the beginning of a very long adventure. 

()()()()()()()()()()

Death watched as his siblings rode onto the open field. Fury and Strife were riding side by side each trying to out run the other. He had called out to them to stay close but it fell on deaf ears. War stayed beside him trying to wash the mud off Ruin. Both rider and mount glared at their siblings not at all amused at their antics. Death shook his head as he placed the pots of water on the ground by Ruin's hooves. 

"Why aren't they helping? It's their fault Ruin's a mess. No offense Ruin." War gently pulled out a twig from Ruins mane. Ruin nodded in agreement still glaring at the others.

"Would you really have them even consider helping to wash Ruin?" Death watched as War's face soured at that thought.

"Probable shear his mane or turn it pink." War whispered into Ruin's ear chuckling at the cross look the horse gave him.

Death watched his brother from atop his perch on Ruin. The sun was high over the field signaling late noon and past lunch time. Azrael had gone a few minutes earlier trying to see if he could use his wing. Seeing that it was just the four of them for the moment (I count Ruin and Despair) Death let his guard down a bit. He brushed a few loose strands of hair behind War's ear. Grabbing the long hair he used a piece of string to tie it back in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in his brother's face. War moved his head side to side shaking to make sure his hair didn't come loose.

"Better?" War nodded smiling at him. Leaning closer he gave Death a quick hug before returning to clean Ruin. Death had to close his eyes, his body going stiff the moment War hugged him. He wanted to keep War safe even if it was from himself. But the bond was starting to take a toll on him, his body reacting strongly to them being so close. He'd damn himself before he did anything to hurt his brother.

"Death, are you ok?" When he opened his eyes Death was face to face with both Ruin and War staring at him. A nudge from behind had him pinned between two horses. Death turned to glare at Despair not at all amused with her at the moment. The decaying horse just looked at him before nipping at the side of his face. Before he could react, Despair ripped the mask off Death's face and trotted away.

All three were left speechless as they watched Despair move past Nightmare and Mistwalker, the two stopping their race to watch. Strife and Fury looked back at War and Death than at Despair. Death had to act fast when Ruin pivoted toward Despair throwing War off his back. Death was able to grab his brother before he fell to the ground and War was clinging to his neck. Turning his head around he watched Ruin gallop away chasing Despair.

"How about some warning next time!" War shouted to the horse not at all happy. Grumbling to himself War stopped, noticing for the first time how close he actually was to Death. Daring to take a peek at his brother's face, War felt his own heat up. Feeling Death start to pull away War panicked clinging on tighter.

"No!" he buried his face into the side of Death's neck. He hated it when Death was away from him, his body felt too hot, like something was trying to claw out of his chest. Trying to calm his breathing down War saw the mark on the side of his brother's neck. He remembered Death always touching that spot of his body at times when he looked at him. Shaking fingers traced the mark on top of cool skin. He traced the same mark on his forehead a jolt going through his body. He heard Death hiss as if in pain before his hand clutched War's. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm War down and his own pounding head.

"I'm not going anywhere War. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." War swallowed trying to muster up enough courage for what he was about to do. Cupping Death's face in his hands War crushed their lips together. Death gasped as his brother's warm lips closed over his. About to pull away he felt some invisible tug toward War. Breaking the kiss he watched War shy away from him almost as if he was expecting to be punished. Blinking in confusion Death sat on the grassy field pulling War onto his lap. Leaning against the rock that Despair was near earlier Death tilted War's chin up to look into his brother's pale eyes.

"Are you angry?" Death shook his head at the question waiting for War to continue. The young rider picked at the sleeve of his new clothes nervous all of a sudden. "Do you hate me than, is that why you won't stay with me?" If Death's body could go any colder it would have, his brother's words more harmful than even the corroding touch of Affliction. 

"War," his voice sounded rough even to him almost if he hadn't used it in years. "is there something you need to tell me." He hoped this talk wouldn't be like the one he had with Strife. He didn't think he could handle explaining this to War.

"I...um saw you go outside last night. So when you fell asleep I went to the library and I just wanted to know what was wrong with me." War cringed at his explanation. It was coming out all wrong and he was getting frustrated. He had looked through some of the books that were left on the table especially the one that was written on their race and certain rituals. Thinking back he remembered the other Nephilim boasting about their bonding experience and what not. "You don't want to be bonded to me? Is that why..."

**"_Don't you dare finish that sentence!_"** Death hissed staring War straight in the eyes. He pulled War close to him cursing himself for everything. "It's nothing like that War. If anything I'm proud to have you for my bonded. But for the moment you're a bit too young to fully understand what being bonded means and what else comes with it." Death felt War move his head to the side to stare up at him.  
"I apologize if I have been too busy for you. But since the attack that happened a few days ago..." 

"We were attacked?" War blinked not remembering any of that.

"Yes, that's why I have Azrael here with us. Apparently one of the demons used some strange attack, one that even I am not familiar with, on you and our siblings. It's probably why things seem even stranger than usually." Death smiled as War nodded leaning back on his shoulder.

"So what about Azrael?" War blurted out noticing the angel coming back with Ruin and Despair in tow. Death watched the angel floating over the land coming closer to them. He felt the emotion from War and chuckled. War looked over at him not sure what was so funny.

"Azrael is nothing more than an old friend War, nothing to be jealous about. You my dear brother," Death sat up with War still clinging to his side, "are the only one that I will have with me, no matter what anyone may say. Remember that and trust me."

War was about to say more when a strong feeling washed over him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt a part of Death with him. Sliding down the side of Death's body, he grabbed onto his brother's hand and tugged him toward the others. Death let War lead them, glaring at the two mischievous horses. Holding out his other hand Death waited. Despair cocking her head to the side, gaze lingering on War for a bit then turned to look back at her rider.

"Things are fine for now. Thank you for the concern." The last part was said in a sarcastic tone as Death still waited for his mask to be returned. Rolling her eyes at her rider, Despair placed the mask in the outstretched hand nipping at the fingertips. Looking at the mask Death cringed at the state it was in.

"Sorry about that. They thought it would be amusing to play keep away with it." Azrael grunted trying to wipe his hands of any remaining mud. War dug into his pockets pulling out and handing Azrael and Death each a piece of extra cloth.

Cleaning the mask off Death looked over it to make sure there was no further damage. Despair nudged him at the side stomping her hoof in place. Death placed his mask back on making sure it didn't fall off. Patting the front of her nose he turned his gaze to Ruin.

"Thanks for not breaking it. Now than, if we are all done, I believe we were in the middle of something." Ruin shook his head lowering it so War could grab hold of the reins. War crossed his arms not sure if he had forgiven the horse for his earlier actions. Sighing, he grabbed hold of the reins and muttered to himself about his sibling's crazy antics and even crazier horses. Before he got too far ahead he turned and looked back at Azrael.

"Sorry about well, about earlier." Turning, War went back to the spot where they were cleaning Ruin before. Azrael blinked unsure of what he meant. Looking to Death, the older horseman just shrugged still not believing it himself. 

"Apparently War thought there was something going on between us. Part of the blame is on me, I was blocking some of the bond." Death grumbled not use to apologizing to anyone but his siblings. Azrael just nodded folding his hands into his long sleeves.

"I was wondering why he was behaving strangely towards me recently. But why block the bond, has it been..." He let the last part open not sure if Death would be comfortable speaking about the other aspect of the rider's relationship.

Rubbing the side of his head, Death let out a slow breath. Watching War now was no different than when he first developed his feelings for his brother. He loved War and would have to keep his mind focused on what was more important.

"It is a bit more difficult since War is trying to understand the bond between us and what it's emitting. I thought by blocking it, it would help, Guess it made things worse for him." Death stopped a few feet away from his brother and Ruin. Looking back he noticed Fury and Strife riding towards them. 

"So is lunch ready yet." Fury asked jumping down from Nightmare. Strife followed snickering at Ruin and War. The two just glared at their siblings still upset at the joke they played on them. Azrael rolled his eyes at the two going to Despairs saddle bag and retrieving the food and something else. Watching Azrael smooth out the silver blanket, Death waited for War to finish with Ruin before joining the others. Looking Ruin once over and satisfied at the work done War jumped down and walked over to sit beside Death. The rest of the group started to pass out plates and split the food up. Death took a separate bag and tossed each of his younger sibling a few apples. Strife just smirked twirling his apple on one finger before tossing it to Mistwalker.

Fury smiled as she teased Nightmare, pulling the apple away as he tried to grab hold of it. Doing this a few more times she let Nightmare finally eat from her hand petting his snout. War set the apple down on the blanket waiting for Ruin to lay down beside him. Despair just rolled hers to the side watching the others eat. Death leaned against her watching the others enjoying themselves. A slight chill raced down his back and he spun around looking into the open area. For a moment he had the strangest feeling someone was watching them.

"Everything ok Death?" Death turned around looking at the others. They were watching him closely not sure what had caused him to react in such a way.

"It's fine, enjoy your meal." Taking his mask off, he took the offered plate that War held for him. The rest of the meal was eaten with talks of future plans and a bit of teasing on Fury and Strife's side. War just groaned as the teasing focused on him next. The three young riders baited each other actually enjoying their time away from everything.

Death couldn't stop the smile he hid behind the cup he was drinking from. He watched as Fury fussed over War's hair wanting to do something with it while Strife pulled their brother away from her pretending to gasp in horror at the idea.

"The last time you tried anything with War, I nearly had another sister."  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" War crawled away from the two to hide behind Death away from his insane siblings. Death snorted, remembering back to when War was maybe a few years younger than he was now. He never had time to take proper care of his hair so Fury offered to teach him.

Death had been away on a hunting trip and when he had returned he watched as Strife refused to let Fury anywhere near their younger brother. Not understanding until he had seen War's new hair cut Death couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had layered the hair along with some highlights on the bangs. It frame War's face nicely showing more of the angelic nature of their race.

And not to mention the lecherous stares the other Nephilim were constantly giving him. Death had just blinked at his brother's appearance, looked at Fury and Strife than back at War. Not even giving it a second thought, he took War to the nearest body of water (a lake not that far from their campsite) and washed away Fury's work.

"I thought he looked good like that." Fury huffed smacking Strife's arm. Azrael chuckled, enjoying the antics of the two bickering siblings. He now had new respect for all of them, to having to dealing with each other and their antics. He watched Death lean further onto Despair, the horse slowly enjoying her apple, trying to hide a yawn behind his cup. Putting his cup down Death continued to listen to the others not at all realizing he was falling asleep.

"I do believe," Azrael placed a finger to his lip pointing to Death. "that we tired your brother out." Fury and Strife blinked in surprise at their brother's sleeping form. Despair lowered her head down, closing her emerald eyes as well. War turned to look at his sleeping brother smiling at the peaceful look on his face. Moving the cup away, he leaned against Death's side wrapping his brother's arm around him and closed his eyes joining his brother in a late afternoon nap.

"Guess he was tired from all that reading huh?" Strife whispered as he helped Fury quietly put away the plates and cups. Azrael nodded wiping the blanket off and used it to cover both War and Death with it.

"If you two would like to join them, I can stand watch." Azrael lifted a part of the blanket so they could lean against Death's left side. Fury and Strife looked at each other, to Azrael than back to Death. Wasting no time they mimicked War and soon fell asleep leaning against their older brother.

Azrael watched as the rider's mounts got up and moved to sit by their sister's side. Never had he seen a stronger connection in a family. In a way he was slightly jealous, never really having a family or close relationship to any other angel. Sighing he once more looked around the open area and waited for his companions to awaken.

End ch 4  
Author's note: Jeez, this one took forever. I think if these four ever had a outing like this it would be hectic (never a dull moment with these guys). But worth everything they have been through I think they deserved a break, especially War and Death. Next stop, meeting the Makers and a special guest. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Darksiders 1 or 2. Hope everyone is enjoying things so far cuz they're about to get more…well interesting to say the least. :P **

"You still should have woken me up. What if something had happened?" Azrael rolled his eyes at Death's rant. It was only a half an hour that they had slept for with nothing more than a few birds flying by. Death was the first to wake, confused for a second before looking down around him. He only moved his head slightly to the side noticing Strife and Fury cuddling up his left side. Behind him, he noticed Ruin side by side with Despair while Mistwalker and Nightmare were using their older sibling's flanks as pillows.

Death turned back to Azrael a frown on his face. The angel blinked not sure what to make of Death's reaction. Staying silent Azrael watched as Death slowly woke the others up, Strife and Fury grumbled taking one look at their brother before turning over and falling back to sleep. War was already awake by Death's slight movement, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Getting up he brushed himself off looking at his still sleeping siblings. Catching Death's eyes, War couldn't help the grin that split his face. Death was looking over to the still half full pots of water that they hadn't used and back towards the others. Making sure not to rouse the other two, Death patted Despair on her back, a signal for her to be ready. The spectral horse took one look at what was going on between the two and nudged Ruin awake.

About to snort at the rude awakening, he followed his sister's gaze to his rider. Looking down at his own sleeping siblings he cautiously moved away so not to get wet. Dragging the smaller of the pots over beside Death, War was about to retrieve a second one when he noticed it being carried by a pair of purple skeleton hands. Both he and Azrael watched as the hands stopped to pick the other pot up, one hovering over Mistwalker and Nightmare the other Fury and Strife, not a single drop being spilled.

Death raised his right hand counting down...5...4...3...2...1...

The screams of both Nephilim and steed echoed all around the Stonefather's Vale scattering a few birds from their perch. Dust just puffed out his chest shaking his body at the childish antics of the group. Both riders and steeds looked over to the culprits with heated looks. Death just smiled removing the Aegis shield from Despair and himself. Getting up he brushed off the dirt from his pants and maneuvered Despair away from the angry glares they were receiving from the others.

"Seriously!" Fury wiped the hair from her eyes face flush with anger. Strife was about to wring out his clothes when he noticed that they were dry. Looking up at Death his brother was placing his mask back on shrugging.

"Not only are your new clothing waterproof but also fire, insulated and warded. That goes for you too Azrael" Everyone just looked at him mouths open in surprise. "Besides," he crouched down to look at not only his siblings but to Mistwalker and Nightmare, "the next time you see it fit to play a joke on your brother, make sure we're not around." Death pointed to himself and Despair. To emphasize the point, Despair stomped in a puddled covering the fronts of her siblings with mud.

"Your hair can dry while we walk the rest of the way to Tri Stone. It should take us only twenty minutes." Folding the blanket back into the bag, the others watched as it shrunk in Death's hands and placed it in his pocket.

Waiting for the other to say their goodbyes to their mounts, Azrael was unfortunate enough to be cornered by Death and his lecture. He understood that the horseman was on edge after everything that happened but he wasn't defenseless.

"I can handle myself when needed Death. I'm not completely without my powers. But I can assure you, if I felt that any situation would harm them from my lack of _**skills **_than I would have woken you from your slumber." Azrael could tell Death was holding back a snark reply. Sighing, the angel stepped in front of the Nephilim making sure the others did not see them.

"Both you and your brother mean a great deal to me Death, though some and even you may think otherwise. I owe you two much for what you did in the past and restoring many to their senses, even my own." Azrael stared at Death as the rider's gaze moved to look beyond him. Turning around he watched as the horses disappeared in a array of colored mists. The children turned making their way to them, joking along the way. Turning his gaze back to each other Death's eyes hinted of no ill will towards the angel.

"You laid with him, after all that was done during his trails." Azrael nodded feeling slightly ashamed for hiding it from his...well he didn't really know what to call Death.

"He told me that he would kill all those who schemed with Abaddon. I was ready to face whatever punishment War or the Council deemed necessary for my sins." Azrael turned slightly unsure if he should continue, it was still a sore topic even to this day. A cold hand turned his face to stare into the masked one. For a moment he felt he saw a hint understanding in those burning orange eyes.

"Abaddon choose Uriel. Don't misunderstand me, she is a fine warrior and beautiful woman but head strong in her ways, much like another we both know." Death smirked under his mask a small chuckle escaping him at the angel's explanation.

"He told me we were foolish for even trying, that it was a way to fill the void. And like a fool I believed him. But when War came to me before he faced the Destroyer, it surprised even me what he proposed. I thought it was his way of punishment for my involvement but it wasn't so. Never in my life was I ever so conflicted. "Azrael flinched as the hand reached up to cup the side of his face.

"Believe me, this is my brother we are talking about. Being confused by his actions at the time would have been the least of your worries. I hope he was at least gently in his ways." At seeing the angel blush, Death leaned closer to Azrael their foreheads nearly touching.

"I am not upset with you for that Azrael. That was before War and I... came to our senses. What happened in the past is that, but at least you were there for him when I could not be. And for that, I owe you." Death moved his hand to squeeze the angel's in what he hope was a somewhat comforting gesture.

"Besides, at least my brother has taste when it comes to who he shares his bed with." Death smirked at the stuttering angel, moving out of the way when Azrael tried to hit the back of his head with a wing.

"There are times like these when I truly do not understand you." Azrael smiled floating close by Death to reach the children. War was the first to run up to them hoisting himself onto Death's shoulders. He looked over to Azrael holding out a hand to him. A bit taken back he reached out feeling the strong grip in his hand, memories coming back to him. Smiling he turned to the others watching as they waited ready to go.

* * *

There were mouth's hanging open as the group entered Tri Stone. Death looked around noticing that the damage from before was fixed. The stone walls and balconies looked nearly brand new with creeping vines in nearly every nook and cranny. Beneath them, they could hear the sounds of grunts and metal hitting wood. Peering over the edge the trio watched as a huge man was sparring on a training dummy. He was a giant compare to most beings they had seen, at least two feet taller than Death, with burgundy colored hair pulled back in a long ponytail.

There was a mighty roar as the Maker rushed forward, battleax raised in one hand as he swung in a downward arch against the piece of wood in the center of the area. Pivoting backwards he waited, watching without so much as batting an eye. At first there was silence, and then the sound of wood splitting and hitting the ground echoed in the small area.

"Aha! I've still got it." The voice was thick and heavy with a strange accent that the three were not use to hearing. (1)

"Still alive are we. I thought by now you'd run off on some fool quest and get yourself killed." Death was walking down the stairs at a leisurely pace Azrael ushering the children close by.

"Death you sneaky bastard. We hada wondered where ya had run off to after yer battle with Corruption. Or is well jumpin' yer new hobby?" Thane clasped his hand on Death's shoulder nearly knocking him over. Regaining his balance Death narrowed his eyes, rubbing at his shoulder. Thane's laughter died in his throat when he noticed the children half hidden behind the angel. He looked between the two of them not sure what to make of the new guests.

"Huh, ne've figured ya for the settlin' down type. Least not wit them folk." Thane placed his ax down in front of him leaning on it.

Death and Azrael looked at each other in surprise. Death just shook his head knowing something like this would happen sooner or later. Azrael just coughed in his hand trying not to laugh. The others just looked on having no idea what the adults were talking about, slowly coming out from behind the angel.

"I've been waiting for you pale rider." A strong yet gentle voice called from behind Thane. Moving to the side another Maker was walking towards them. Unlike the first, this one was more petite, fair completion with long white hair in a braid that lay between her ample chest (2). She wore gray/teal Maker's robes, a belt clip with baubles of sorts and a twisted oak walking stick. But the most noticeable aspect about her was the sky blue blindfold she had on. Stepping closer to Thane she stopped, head turned as if looking at the young ones in front of Azrael. Extending her left hand in front of them she drew back as if scolded, a hiss of pain escaping her.

"Yes, I thought I sense dark magic entering our home. Trouble still seems to find you, when you yourself are not looking for it." she turned her head to Death, her smile humorless.

"Yes well, as they say why go looking for trouble when trouble finds you." Death moved to stand by his siblings. "And the last few days have been nothing but. I was hoping that you may have some answers to our questions." Death watched as Muria knelt before them hand reaching out to pat Strife on the head. Her hand covered all of his head, her fingers combing through his hair. Strife winced, thinking that the woman in front of him could easily crush his skull. He slanted his eyes to the side, noticing the snickering coming from his siblings.

"Yes I am sure my apprentice and I can be of much help, well perhaps she more than I. She knows much of your kind." This time her smile held a bit of mirth on her face lifting up towards him. Both angel and Nephilim looked at each other not sure what she was talking about when a crash alerted them to someone behind them.

"Brother?" the voice was even softer than Muria, a shaking whisper that was nearly swallowed by the crash of fallen objects. Turning around there were gasps of surprise and cheers of excitement.

"AGONY!" Fury rushed past Death at full speed to her sister's side the embrace nearly crushing the other Nephilim. Death narrowed his eyes at the two. He recalled Fury and Strife mentioning that Agony along with her lovers were still alive.

Azrael moved around Death to look at the new comer. Her skin was the color of ivory, framed by wavy and braided mahogany colored hair. For the most part she looked more angel then demon if she hadn't at that moment looked up at them. Her eyes were nothing like he had seen in any race. The pupils were shaped like a demons but red in color, the iris a sky blue but the rest of the eyes were pitch black. She, like Fury had tattoo's on her forehead down to the right side of her face. Her purple tunic was weighed down with what looked like a pack of twigs, furs and other unusual items.

Agony cast her eyes down to look at her sister, a bit uncomfortable at the others looking at her. About to say something she was knocked flat on her back when War and Strife tackled her as well. There was a groan of pain and the sound of ceramics breaking. Everyone flinched but Death and Muria as they watched the scene in front of them. Stepping forward, Death picked up his brothers from the apothecary and shooed Fury away with his foot. Looking down he noticed that Agony would not meet his gaze, even flinching and pulling in on herself as if ….

"Have you been injured?" She only nodded removing the pack from her back sighing in relief as she leaned against it. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly before finally looking up at him. She tried to smile but it came out crooked.

"My apologize brot...Death." brushing off her clothes she struggled to get up once more flinching, leaning on her left foot more than the other.

"How in creations name did you hurt yourself? I asked you only to bring back a few medicinal herbs." Muria pushed by Death reaching out trace a hand over Agony's face. She clicked her tongue against her teeth frowning at the energy radiating off her apprentice. Agony grimaced rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes well, Alya asked for some supplies as well, from the Shattered Forge and Ulthane um I ...I'm gonna stop talking now." Agony actually smiled at the crossed featured the Maker had on her face. Muria turned to look at Thane, clearly upset at the warrior.

"Please tell that brother of yours that my apprentice is not an errand girl. I shall have a talk with the Alya." Picking up the discarded pack, Muria tapped the Nephilim on the side of the head with her staff before leaving. "And do treat your wounds. After that, then we may speak." The last part was aimed to Death who nodded looking back to Agony.

"Do you need any assistance?" Death looked down to Agony. The Nephilim was busy trying to brush in some sapphire dust from a broken jar into a leather pouch. She shook her head tying the bag to her belt. Sitting down once more she reached behind her pulling at a glass vile filled with a silver liquid. Opening it she poured some in the palm of her hand, rubbing it on her bare ankle. Waiting a few seconds she moved her ankle back and forth rotating it. Satisfied, she pulled herself up brushing herself off before straightening up.

"It seems things are not going well?" Agony winced at the look Death gave her. Not sure what he was waiting for, she crossed her arms over her chest not in the mood for a waiting game.

"In all honestly if you're upset with me will you at least get it over with and yell or do something." she huffed not sure what would happen.

Death just looked surprised at his younger sister. In all his time with her she never once raised her voice at any one. It seemed the time spent with the Maker's had done her some good. Grinning behind his mask he shrugged standing in front of her.

"I'm just glad you're doing well. Though I don't recall seeing you or Raptu..."

"Please don't." Agony had closed her eyes, her hand clutched at her right hip rubbing at it as if it were in pain. Shaking her head she motioned off to the side. Looking back at Azrael the angel nodded moving to let the Nephilim walk by. The group followed her over the short bridge up the right path of stairs. Also newly made was another set of stairs that lead further down from the spot Muria would usual stand at. Twisting and turning further down the group stopped at a large home. Well it was large for them, to a Maker it was adequate. Opening the door she ushered everyone in closing the bottom half of it.

The group entered an old fashion wide open kitchen. Right in the middle of the room was a oval oak table, four stone chairs and one smaller wooden chair. Against the back wall was a sink, oven, icebox and shelves filled with bottles of unknown items. A shrill whistle echoed throughout the room. Agony climbed up a stepping stool just to reach the kettle on the stove. Making sure not to drop any of the scolding water, Agony set it down by the smaller chair. Grabbing some crates she placed them on the larger chairs pulling them out so the others could sit down.

They all watched as she pulled out some cups looking at them with a critical eye. After a few seconds she went to one of the shelves and picked three glass jars. One jar was filled with a brown powder that she poured into three of the cups. The next was opal colored tea leaves with a honey colored edge to it. Azrael blinked in surprise at the mixture not sure where she had acquired it. The last two cups were prepared with a dark ash colored powder and a few blue dried fruits. Pouring the water into each cup she set to serve her guest their drinks.

"Hot chocolate for the rugrats."Agony smiled at the protest of name calling, but was thanked none the less. "Crystal clover honey tea, not easily grown anywhere else but heaven, though I hope it's to your liking. And your usual nightshade tea." The younger ones cringed at the drink their brother would always have.

"At least some of us have good taste. Thank you Agony." Death took his mask off to take a sip enjoying the flavor of the hot liquid.

"If I may ask, how did you come by this?" Azrael noticed Agony had a hard time looking at him, always moving her gaze off to the side. Sighing the brunet sat down between him and Death, tracing the rim of her cup.

"The demon merchant Vulgrim, though where he got it, I don't want to know." Agony answered not a fan of the merchant. Something about him always gave her the chills.

"Speaking of f unexpected guest where are..."Death was cut off even before he finished his sentence.

"Pride and Rapture...were killed fifty years ago. We, we had found a home on earth for nearly two hundred years. But then, well I'm not sure what happened, there were demons and angels fighting everywhere. We tried to help some of the humans that lived close to us but..."Agony shook her head taking a sip to help calm her nerves.

"The Chosen Ones and their armies, tch, we were no match for them. The humans, I can still remember their screams of terror, they fell so quickly the young and the old. But then something else happened. We thought there was a chance for some...when the Hellguard came. It wasn't so. Pride fell first, cleaved in two by a glaive. Rapture, there wasn't even a trace of him left after they opened fire with the Redemption cannons. I couldn't even do anything to help them or the humans. Most likely they thought us allies of the Chosen one's forces." Agony closed her eyes leaning back into the chair, trying to compose herself. Opening her eyes, her smile was a tearful one.

"I don't mean to upset you or your kind but they were lucky to have been killed first. I on the other hand was not so fortunate." Pulling at the long sleeves of her tunic, there were crisscross scars lining her arms. "I most likely would have been killed if it wasn't for Uriel and Ulthane. I guess Uriel wasn't please by her soldier's behavior. Though much of what happened is still a bit fuzzy, a bond lose will do that to you."

"Aye, that an nearly havin yer ass ben' over by 'em could do tha!" Ulthane's voice boomed from below. The Smithy rose up from the staircase leading to the basement. He looked over the people seated at the table, his gaze lingering on the angel. Chuckling the Maker patted Agony on the head earning a glare from her. "Don' cha be sugar coatin a thing for these bunch. They've a done worse, much as I 'ave. And tell that woman we canna talk tomorrow" Waving his hand, Ulthane left using the side door.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Fury asked not understanding the giant's words. Azrael looked distraught, a shade of green coloring his face.

"It can't be, how..." Whatever he was about to say was stopped when Agony placed a shaky hand over his. He could tell it was taking much to do such a simple gesture. Pulling back she looked over to see Death's reaction not at all surprised at the leveled look he was giving his cup.

"Careful, you might break it." his eyes locked onto her not at all amused. Sighing she simple sipped at her drink continuing her tale.

"From what Ulthane told me, Uriel was able to stop anything else from advancing, well that and Ulthane plucking a few pigeons (3). "

"What do you mean?" Azrael was trying to understand what had happened but the woman's story seemed to have many holes in it.

"I've only been awake the last three years. Please don't take any offense, but when our kind bond it takes a serious toll on us when we lose the one or ones we are bonded to. I doubt you could image the physical and mental pain one would feel. The others said I was in a coma when Ulthane brought me here." About to say something Azrael thought her words over carefully. What he had with Abaddon was only such a fleeting time and the one experience he had with War left him yearning for more. To have that feeling of completion torn from one's psyche, he shuddered at the thought. He looked over to Death, the older Nephilim was looking at his brother before looking at him.

"What did you mean when you thought things were not going well?" Death turned his attention to Agony. She looked confused at first, pointing to him than Azrael. The two once more groaned in union, making the others laugh and War roll his eyes. Even as a child he knew what that meant. Agony just lifted her hands up in a defeated gesture.

"Wait, how did Fury get the wine from you?" Death asked putting his cup down. This was making little sense to him. Agony rolled her eyes at him mock glaring, if that was the stupidest thing he could have said.

"I did have a wine cellar in our old home. The potion I gave her was my own blend, not as harmful as Lust but as potent...wait so does this mean you and War are bonded?" Agony was also trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Well this certainly is getting us nowhere fast." Death pushed at his chair to lean closer to Agony. "Now then, lets try to set things straight..."

"Poor choice of words right there." Agony muttered into her cup causing Azrael and the others to laugh in their drinks. Death just glared at them clearing his throat.

"You gave our sister the wine a hundred years prior to the EndWar,"a nod in agreement. "And fifty years ago you were not only attacked by the Chosen one's army but the Hellguard as well. Then you were saved by Uriel and Ulthane who brought you here? I thought that the Corruption barred anyone from entering or leaving the Makers realm during that time?"

"Ulthane mention something about a portal that the tree of Knowledge showed him. Other than that you'll have to ask him." Agony shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"And now you've been staying with the Makers as an apprentice to Muria." Death finished his drink placing his mask back on. He didn't know where this was going with his sister. He may very well have to call on the new general for answers.

Agony was staring into her cup swirling what little of her tea she had left. She knew she wasn't being much help in answering her brother's questions but it was difficult after everything that had happened. Frowning in concentration she looked over to the younger siblings.

"Regardless of how I got here and everything else, you came here for answers not more questions. Tell me what has happened. "

Death explained everything to her. The attack, the strange energy that changed the others to children (though he whispered that part to her) but most importantly the effects the bond was having with each of them.

"I'm afraid it's starting to take its toll on them. Strife is already having dreams of his time with Fury and War...well he decided to educate himself on the matter." Death watched as his brothers and sister were now outside behind the house playing in the garden. Agony had showed them a place where they could run free without fear of being attacked. She had also shown Azrael the tea plant he had asked about along with some other crops from Heaven that Muria and herself had grown. The three adults were sitting on a bench by a small pond watching the others play. Agony was picking at the hem of her tunic trying to think of anything that could help.

" I know nothing of any attack that could cause this but," she added at seeing the look on Azrael face and stiffness of Death's back, "I do know of a few potions that may help to reverse the effect of whatever caused this."

"May know of a way?" Death didn't like the sound of that. There had to be a sure way to reverse what ever happened to the others, not second guessing.

"The only other real sure way would be to..."

"NO!"Death turned sharply to Agony gripping her arms, pulling her close. "Don't you dare even suggest that, don't even think for a second that I would allow you to go there!" Death was seething behind his mask his eyes blazing. Agony tried to pull away, her brother's grip hurting her arms. Another pair clutched at his, trying to break the grip.

"Death please, you're hurting her. Not to mention scaring the others." Azrael whispered above Agony looking between her, Death and the children. Death heard the words, snapping him out of his haze. He looked down to the slim wrists he clutched in his hands to the scared looks the children were giving him. Easing his grip, he placed one of Agony's hand between his own, soothing the skin.

"Forgive me Agony. But to even mention of ..."

"What choice do we have? She might know exactly what happened and if she does than I can find the correct cure for it." Agony sighed as the feeling began to return to her wrist.

"If I my ask, whom are we speaking of?" Azrael asked not liking the way Death had reacted. The two Nephilim looked at each not at all liking where this was leading to.

"_**Lilith,**_ our _**mother **_may know what happened. It was after all a demon that caused this." Agony spat the words. Azrael leaned away from her hearing the venom in her voice.

"Yes and no doubt she would love to hold this above us, wanting something else in return for anything that may help in our quest for a cure." Death couldn't keep the distaste out of his own voice remembering the last time he was with their so called _**mother. **_"Is there anything else we can do?" Death did not want to set foot in hell without exhausting all other options."

"There is the dream drought." Agony smiled as Fury ran up to her holding out a string of flowers. Sitting down on the ground she let Fury tie the flowers in her hair. "I could mix some up for you if you wanted to talk to War, well the adult version anyway."

"How is that possible?" Azrael never heard of such a thing before. The three turned to him blinking in surprise.

"Perhaps it is called something differently in heaven? It allows the ones who drink it to achieve a sort of astral projection effect. In reality their mature selves are just trapped in a sort of dormant stage in their subconscious. The dream drought would allow Death to sort of wake War from his slumber and speak with him as they would normally do."

"Just speaking?" Azrael grinned noticing the look Death was giving her. He scowled behind his mask wanting to smack the grin off Azrael's face.

Fury just looked between her family and the angel not sure what was going on but she sure didn't liked it. She heard them mention their mother's name and her stomach coiled in fear. She remembered the first time she saw Lilith, the mother of demons had terrified her with just a look. Chills ran down her body ones that did not go unnoticed by her sister. Agony turned to Fury a look of concern on her face. Sliding Fury off the bench, she soothed the young one's back whispering calming words in her ear.

"Please don't go." She pleaded burring her face in the crook of Agony's neck holding on tighter afraid to let go.

"Why would you want to go see that old hag for anyway?' Azrael jumped stumbling onto the grass beside Fury and Agony. Strife was hanging upside down from the tree branch right underneath the group of adults. He snickered at the scare he gave the angel dropping down to land on the bench. War was by Death's side worry on his face as well. He looked down to Agony who was biting her lip looking at all of them.

"OK dream drought it is then. We'll have to wait for the full moon though. It works better at that time ack!" Agony wasn't prepared to be tackled once more by her younger siblings, pinned between them and Azrael. "Sorry. They always were kinda clingy as kids."

"Ah, of course, no trouble at all." Azrael smiled trying hard not to blush at the awkward position they were in. Death wasn't being much help as he just sat there laughing at the two.

End chapter 5

Another long one. Sorry about that, I usually try to make them 5-6 pages long. I thought I would try my hand at an original Nephilim character. The closet picture I could get of a likeness is Charlotte Elbourne from Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust. Well another chapter done and I hope you enjoy it as well.

1\. Not sure wither to call it a Scottish accent, or what. But I suck at writing people with heavy accents or what not. (Goes to wall to hit head against it)

2\. For those who don't know what Muria looks like I am not making this up! Though I have to admit I loved her character and her (easy to me) sidequests.

3\. Got part of the quote from Samael from the first Darksiders game. Love it!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Darksiders. Agony is my original character. Rating is going up in this chapter.

"So she's actually a First born?" Azrael looked over to where Agony and Muria were busy preparing the dream drought. Looking up the Nephilim smiled and waved at the two before getting hit on the back of the head by Muria's staff.

"What was that for? Haven't I had enough brain damage to last me a life time?" Agony rubbed at her sore head. Muria just smirked turning to get the kettle from the stove. Agony just rolled her eyes going back to grinding the husks while adding something that looked like frozen tear drops.

"I didn't know it at first. It was before the Nephilim separated from Lilith. As punishment, for whatever reasons, some of us were sent to the dungeons. That was where I met Agony." Death was sitting on the floor by the staircase to the basement. Every now and then he would look down watching his siblings as they rummaged through most of Agony's belongings. Azrael was sitting on a stool reading the scroll she had given him of the potion's origin.

"I simple can't imagine you doing anything to deserve such treatment." Azrael smirked taking a sip of his tea. Death grunted rolling his shoulders trying to get them to pop. Most of his earlier days with the first born in Hell were ones he would rather not remember. In the beginning, before the corruption warped his brother's mind, Absalom was actually a more decent and caring leader. It was he who went searching for Death when he went missing.

"So I believe from what you are saying is that not all Nephilim were as Lust or the other more…"

"Deprived, narcissist, sadistic, perverted megalomaniacs. Did I miss anything?" Death looked up from the basement at the angel.

"You forgot masochist and insane." Agony answered not looking up from her work.

"Are not masochist and sadists the same?" Azrael swallowed his tea hardly tasting it.

"Not when you are describing _**our**_ brethren." Death commented, finally able to pop his shoulders in and out. The two cringed at the action, Azrael placing his cup down to pay more attention.

Death tried to remember back to when he first met Agony. The 'cell' he was thrown in was more of a rusted steel box built in a ditch. Across from him was another cell much like his save for the figure. Death hadn't made much effort to speak with the other until a question was asked. Her voice was soft and raspy most of her body covered in shadows. Death could see the red and blue of her eyes, the only thing that illuminated their prison. They would have small conversations, asking each the others name, the group they were born in but mostly their specialties. She had asked what he had done to upset their mother, her voice cold and distant. He actually smiled, instantly enjoying the fact that he was not the only one with distaste of their creator.

It wasn't until a few days?, months maybe, Death had woken from his slumber at the sound of a door opening. He watched as a Phantom Guard emerged from the other cell that he was able to look at Agony. Her hair was dirty and matted with dried blood. Her bruised body was barely covered in the rags she wore but it was her back that caught Death's attention when the torch light shone on it. As the guard dragged her by the hair to who knows where, Death noticed the binding wards stitched into her skin. His stomach actually churned at the thought of what that could mean. It was a week later, returning from his own beating that Agony was dragged back to her cell. Death looked with the one eye that wasn't ripped out of his skull, to the trail of blood smeared on the floor and listen to the whimper of pain emanating from the cell. A few days later when they were both coherent enough, Death had asked what she had done to be placed in the cell.

"Wings?" Azrael watched Death nod, his eyes closing in concentration. He had only seen them once when Agony had torn them free of the wards. They were the color of a rustic sunset lighting the cold and stagnant area. Apparently that wasn't all they were able to do. Somehow Absalom had sense the spike in power radiating from them and was able to find them. Freeing his brother, the two looked over to Agony. She had closed her wings covering herself when Absalom turned to look at her. She was surprised when the iron bars were ripped from the hinges and thrown further down the hallway.

Absalom reached out to her a smile on his face and Death leaned on his brother for support. Agony peeked out from between her wings, a mangled hand reaching out to grasp the larger one. As soon as the three were out the door, Phantom Guards were already descending the stairs. Absalom handed Agony to Death and the two stepped back watching the older Nephilim easily dispose of the demons. It was then that Absalom decided to leave Hell with the Nephilim. Death remembered the looks of horror on his sibling's faces when they saw his wounded form. It was then and there that Death felt something he never thought he would in his miserable existence: love.

He had noticed Azrael's eyes looking over Agony and for the first time in a long time there was a disturbing look of anger on the usually calm face. Turning he descended down the stairs body physically shaking with suppressed emotion. Death followed making sure nothing vile was said in front of the others. Just as he reached for Azrael to turn him around the angel seemed to deflate in on himself. Death was beside him making sure he was alright. There was a small laugh, Azrael shaking his head but thanking Death none the less for the support.

"Lilith punished her just because she look more like an angel. And here I thought my kind's way were set in stone." Azrael sighed running a nervous hand through his hair. Death just nodded not needing for once to add his two cents in.

The children looked over to the two cringing when they heard about wings. They knew who they were talking about their gaze going up to the top floor. Fury put down the scrapbook closing the top of the chest. She looked over to her brothers a look of concentration on their faces as well. She felt a chill settle in the pit of her stomach. Images flashed in her mind from their time in hell. Their mother's servants would always give them sinister, even disturbing looks, ones that Death would wipe off their faces with his own glare. Fury felt the pace of her breath quicken, the memories coming back faster, along with some she didn't recall:

Demon's clawing at her, beatings at the hands of the Nephilim, cruel laughter, harsh eyes and then...a warmth like no other. Agony's smiling face, Death and her brother's by her side. Lime green eyes this time, trailing heat over her body, soft touches, a feeling of safety and love.

Fury didn't notice her brother's trying to speak to her, Strife placing his hands on her shoulders when she called out for him. Death was there kneeling in front of her the moment he heard Fury's cries. War was to her right while Strife cradled her left side in his embrace calling out to their sister.

"What's wrong with her?" War flinched at the way his sister caved in on herself, the noises were like a knife to his gut. His brother tried to calm her down holding her while whisper into her ear. Death was trying to look at Fury's face but she refused, locking onto Strife's embrace begging him for something, her voice muffled as she buried it on the side of his neck. About to try something else a warm pleasant aroma drifted down from the upper room. It wasn't a overpowering smell, airy and sweet, calming and refreshing all at once. Strife noticed the shaking soon stopped along with the sobs.

"Strife, why don't you take Fury for some fresh air to help clear her mind." Agony was sitting on the bottom steps holding a blanket and pouch. "The evening skies are very relaxing here. And maybe if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you look after them?" Getting up she handed the items to Azrael nodding to Death. Death was about to argue when Agony gave him a look. He knew this was the best course to take, he really didn't want the others here when he and War were under the drought's effects.

"I believe that is some sound advice. It would give you two sometime away from us, granted Azrael will be there…supervising" Death shot the angel a glare at the face he made. Agony shooed the three up the stairs watching as they left hearing the door shut behind them. Turning she smiled at the two asking them to meet her upstairs for their supper. Death sighed waiting for War to get up from his place on the floor. Looking at him Death inwardly flinched at the lost look on his brother's face.

"War." his voice seemed to snap War out of what he was thinking his eyes focusing once more on him. Getting up slowly, War walked over to Death wrapping his arms around the strong neck. Death picked War up trying to calm the shaken boy down.

"Is Fury going to be ok?" War mumbled into the cool skin of Death's neck, right below the mark. Death had to stop walking the vibration from War's lips sending chills throughout his body. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Death kissed the top of his brother's head smiling at the way War peeked up at him.

"As long as she has Strife with her for now she will be. I'm sure things will go back to normal soon enough." Death climber up the stairs noticing the room was covered with light crystals. Muria was nowhere to be seen and a delicious aroma was coming from the table. Agony was putting the finishing touches to the table when a knock came from the door. Frowning, she grabbed the latch opening the heavy door. Ulthane was about to walk in when he noticed Death and War sitting down at the table.

"If a ya dun min lass, that pup's gone an' dun it again. Needin' ya to be fixin that han of 'is." Ulthane nodded to the two riders before turning and leaving. Agony puffed her cheeks letting her breath out. Shaking her head she returned to the table, taking her own plate back to the oven. Death followed her helping to open the heavy door, or so he hoped that was what it looked like to War.

"Is it all set?" Death asked taking hold of the iron cast handle. Agony nodded stepping away to let the door open. Oven mitt in hand she pulled the rack out placing her plate on it.

"You won't be able to even taste it. The effects will start in about ten minutes so you might want to go downstairs for any privacy. I'll have everything else ready for you when you awake." Standing to the side Agony watched as Death slowly closed the oven door grabbing a dish towel to wipe his hands on. Sighing, Agony reached for her satchel making sure everything she needed was there so she wouldn't have to come back and disturb anything.

"Sorry to leave like this, but knowing Karn and his 'charming' ways, he probable tried to impress Alya again." Muttering to herself about stubborn Makers, she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

"Hmm, since we're alone, we might as well take this down stairs. Shall we." War grinned jumping down from his chair and waited by the stairs. Death used his spectral hands to lift the trays of food off the table and bring them down onto the much smaller one by the bed. Running ahead of Death War was able to jump on the bed bouncing a few times laughing. Death joined him at a slower pace enjoying the sounds of joy coming from War. Upon looking at the spread in front of them, one would think that the food was for a large party instead of just the two of them. War rubbed at this eyes mouth hanging open at all the goodies. Looking around he didn't know where to start from. He looked to Death not sure what to do. Death couldn't help but smile, never thinking War could pull off such a incredibly adorable look (though he would never admit that to the grown version of his brother).

"Let's start with something light, shall we." Taking the small plates of salad he set them down and the two began to eat, chatting between bits. It was halfway through the cake that Death notice War's eyes begin to droop. A yawn split his own face and he had to blink his eyes to try and stay awake. Piling the empty plates on the floor and the still full ones on the table Death moved to lay down on the bed, holding his arms open. War crawled over to his brother snuggling into the embrace yawning.

" 'orry br'ther." War mumbled having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He felt Death smile against his fore head, a hand curling around his back while the other combed through his hair.

"Don't worry about it. Rest now, we can speak of more later." The only response was the sound of light snoring. Closing his own eyes Death tried to stay calm not knowing what would happen once the dream drought took effect. He just wanted some answers and maybe...

()()()()()()()()

War cringed at the feeling. His body felt heavy and his head ached. He tried opening his eyes but they too refused to budge. Sighing he tried to move his head to the side but stopped when he felt a hand claw through his hair. He smiled knowing those fingers anywhere.

"Death." He heard an intake of breath and the hand stopped its action. He frowned not sure what was wrong. Trying once more War slowly opened his eyes, pale blue ones blinking and trying to focus on the figure above him. Death's eyes were the first thing he locked onto. They seemed tired, weary but held a sense of relief in them. His smile seemed forced and War could feel the body underneath him tense.

"So sleeping beauty finally decides to wake up." War sat up slowly, not once looking away from Death. His body protested the movement, a groan of pain escaping him. Death helped ease him up, leaning War against his shoulder. War reached his hand up, caressing the side of Death's face. It was cold to the touch not at all what he was use to anymore. War's worry grew even more when Death just stared at him saying nothing at his actions. About to break the silence, he was crushed into Death's embrace his brother burying his maskless face in the crook of his neck.

"I swear you'll be the end of me." Death breathed out turning to look at War. Not waiting for an answer he crushed his lips to Wars. War's eyes widen at the statement, his mind still a bit groggy having no idea what was going on. Breaking the kiss War leaned his forehead against Death's trying to catch his breath.

"What...what has happened? And where are we?" War took time to look around their surroundings. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. They were sitting against a large ancient tree, a clearing in front of them with a small crystal pond. Above them the sky was littered with stars of different colors and a shattered moon. Looking once more to Death, War felt a shiver run up his spine when he tried to reach through their bond finding a part of it blocked.

Death closed his eyes trying to relax his mind, slowly easing the bond open once more. Pulling War close Death explained everything to him: about the change, Azrael, the flashback of memories, coming to the Maker's realm, Agony, the dream drought, even knowing about him and the angel's coupling He watched as War's eyes widen, mouth hanging open in surprise and a blush coloring his face. Death actually smiled at this, knowing War would be over thinking that aspect of the conversation.

"As I told Azrael, it was before our time and I do not mind it. Though I am a bit surprised it wasn't Uriel you laid with. Is she not to your liking?" Death knew he was asking for it but he couldn't help it. It wasn't often he could catch War in such an embarrassing moment. War gave him a leveled look, before turning away.

"Is this the reason we are speaking, because I can assure you if it is...hpmmm." His brother had snuck his hand to War's face turning the young rider around to kiss him once more. Death ran his tongue along War's lip seeking entrance. Still a bit sore at the earlier subject, War tilted his head to the side taking control of the kiss, deepening it. He felt Death moan, leaning back against the tree. War smirked trailing kisses down the side of Death's face going further until he reached the mark on his brother's neck.

He looked at it, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. He smiled feeling the body beneath him start to warm up, responding to his actions. Wanting to continue War knew there was more to what was going on than his brother was letting on. Using his position to his advantage War wrapped one arm around Death's back and the right trailed to clasp his brother's hand.

"What else has happened? And do not try to side step the question. I can still feel you trying to block some of the bond. Tell me Death." War watched Death look away from him a look of anger on his face. A bit taken back War leaned away, his legs falling off his brother's lap to straddle him instead, fear settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Death?"

"You kissed me." War blinked not sure what the big deal was until it dawned on him. Here in this realm he was his normal self but in the real world...

"Surely you know if anything has happened, I would not hold it against you brother. We are..."

"_**That is not the point!**_" Death hissed, pulling War's face right up to his. "You are a child, no more the same age when we left Hell. Our brethren may have found that sort of coupling acceptable but I would rather damn myself back there than touch you in that state!" Death's breath was coming out in short gasp, never more upset with himself for the way his body was trying to betray him and his brother under these circumstance.

War sat down on Death's legs letting him get it out of his system. He understood Death's dilemma, not sure he would have been able to resist the urges the same way his brother did. Holding Death's face in his hands War just looked at him. He could tell it was taking much of Death's patience and strength to keep the bond at a safe setting for the both of them. Biting his lip War came to a decision, one he knew may upset his bonded.

"What about Azrael then? Could he not help you in those times of need?" War actually flinched at the look Death gave him. Placing a hand over Death's mouth before he could say anything, War continued his reasoning.

"I'm sure there may be other ways around it but until we have come across them this seems like the best option, _**if **_he agrees to it. I will not have you blame yourself for something that is beyond your control." War watched as Death narrowed his eyes, knowing his brother was trying to come up with something else to say.

Sighing in defeat, Death leaned his head back onto the bark of the tree his gaze upwards. He couldn't deny that War's plan was one he was also thinking about but felt a bit awkward since they were still getting used to being bonded. He knew Azrael was most likely the best choice for this but felt a bit sorry for the angel. It wasn't that he thought Azrael unattractive or that he _**was**_ an angel, far from it. It just seemed that Azrael himself was 'unlucky' when it came to finding someone to be with more than just someone's bed partner. War seemed to read into his brother's thinking and let him...for a little bit. As much as he wanted to discuss more about what was happening, his body seemed to have other ideas. He was sure there was more the two of them could be doing while they still had time. Death hissed, digging his back more into the tree when War's tongue trailed down his chest.

War smiled against his brother's skin, enjoying the noises spilling from that talented mouth. Just knowing he was the one able to cause Death such pleasure ignited a warmth in his blood whenever they laid together. He stopped at the nub of flesh on the cold chest, lavishing it with the entirety of his tongue. War felt his lover arch his back, arms sliding down his shoulders, nail's digging into his lower back. War closed his eyes, enjoying the bit of pain caused by that action. He slowly moved his head down the taut chest, nipping at every piece of skin he came in contact with. Death moved to lean over War, his hands caressing over the warm skin of his brother's back. He tried to control himself knowing he owed it to his brother not to rush this. But most of that restrain nearly came undone when he felt the warm breath flow through the thin material of his pants and seep around his awakening cock.

War didn't stop there. His hands trailed up and down Death's ribcage warming the cold skin as well. It took centuries for the two of them to be brought together and he sure was not going to let something like this prevent him from being with his bonded. He loved to feel the touch of Death's cool skin against his own burning flesh, especially laying in each others arms after a bout of sex. Using his teeth, War pulled the thin material down freeing the confined erection. Death lifted his hips up so War could pull the pants the rest of the way off. War's eye roamed over the naked body as if it was the first time all over again.

Groaning at the sight before him he felt his own pants becoming tight, his own need throbbing within its confinement. He was startled when one second he was fully clothed and the next naked as his brother. Looking to Death, the other was staring, a grin on his face as his eyes took in the form in front of him. Before he could ask, Death was on him pinning him to the ground devouring his mouth. Finding it not nearly as important as their current action, War let the early event go. He broke free of his brother's grasp, grabbing at Death's hips, pulling them down hard as he thrust up, their erections rubbing against each other.

Death moaned into his brother's hot mouth, his last resolve dissolving letting the rest of the bond flow freely between them. War arched up off the ground feeling the bond fully connecting to him once more. The pleasure intensified as it once again echoed through them both. Death's hands clutched at War's shoulders his mind trying to catch up with the rest of him. All that flew out the window when War moved one of his hands down to massage his ass, a finger trailing lightly between the firm globes.

Death moved his right hand to grasp at the nape of War's neck tilting his head up to deepen their kiss. Breaking away he trailed his mouth over his lover's face slowly nipping at the ear, his voice even deeper than War remembered.

"More brother, by the creators War, more." he nearly lost it when his brother's finger began to tease at his opening. He turned his head to look at the heated look War was giving him. "You have no need to worry. Here there is no fear of pain, unless you wish it." War's gaze seem to intensify at those words, his hands moved back to grasp his brother's hips. Death used his leverage to roll them over on the grass onto his back, lifting his hands up to the side of his head. War's breath caught in his throat knowing what that motion signified. Once more descending, he thrust his tongue into Death's mouth, waging a battle in the heated cavern. War grasped Death's leg pulling it to wrap around his back while his other hand moved to lovingly stroke his lover's cock.

Death had to stop himself from biting the tongue in his mouth when he felt the warm caress on his neglected shaft. He bucked into the hand, silently needing more friction, one War was more than happy to give him. War broke the kiss watching Death's face as he quicken the pace of his hand. He relished in the feeling knowing he was the only one in creation to be able to bring his brother in such a state of ecstasy. Trying to clear his mind a bit, War took in his brother's earlier words. Taking a deep breath he concentrated only on the pleasure he wanted for them both, slowly pushing the tip of his own throbbing cock into the tight ring of muscle that would lead him to the sweet bliss he so dearly missed.

War hissed at the tightness, almost afraid to continue if it wasn't for the soft plea from his brother. Death was straining his neck at being filled so slowly by his usual fast paced lover. True he meant what he said about the effects of their will in this state of mind and he had hoped that would be enough to quell any misgivings that War might have.

"Wa..._ahhh!_"Death's hands clutched at the grass, his head falling back on the ground when he felt the sudden thrust nail his prostate in one motion. Stars flashed in front of his eyes feeling the tip of his brother's cock rubbing against the sensitive nerves.

War smiled down at the look on Death's face. Not through yet, he moved his hands to wrap around the slim waist and sat them up. Slightly jarred from his blissful state of mind, Death wasn't ready for the sudden movement. About to return them to their previous position he all but fell into a bone less heap against his brother's shoulder. The new position had him straddling his brother's legs and the cock in his ass hitting his prostate with every little thrust. Death couldn't even catch his breath as War lifted his hips nearly pulling out before thrusting back in. Not one to let his brother do all the work in their love making Death leaned back placing his hands on War's shoulder. He met his brother thrust for thrust, clenching the muscles around the burning length inside him. Death looked at War's flushed face, knowing his was most likely in the same state. Leaning closer he licked a bead of sweat off his brother's brow, tracing the mark on his face with his lips.

"Death, brother...mine!" War all but growled picking up the pace of his thrusts, trying to hold back the built up pleasure that so desperately wanted to be released. He watched Death chanting his name, words of need, love and devotion spilling from his lips.

"_Yours my love, creators only yours. No one else, ah can even compare."_ Leaning his head to the side Death caressed the mark on his neck knowing the kind of effect it would have on War. He felt his brother's legs tense before feeling the harsh bark of the tree scrap his back. War had lifted them up, moving so fast he hadn't even noticed it until he grasped at the bark of the tree pinning Death against it.

Death didn't mind the sudden change as long as War was still inside him. He felt those hands move all over his body teasing, pinching, grabbing and still he wanted more. Death moved his neck to the side as his cold finger tips traced the mark on War's shoulder. The fierce growl that rumbled from his brother's throat sent shivers of pleasure coursing through his body. He felt the warm breath on his neck teeth raking over the sensitive mark. War bit down hard enough on the skin to draw blood, lapping at the wound. Between his brother's increase in thrust and the bite on the neck Death was surprised he hadn't let himself go yet. No, he knew he wanted this time to cum right alongside his brother.

"War..." he tried to speak only to taste a mixture of blood and his brother.

"I…know." War groaned, not realizing how long they had been going at it. Time was another thing different in this world. What felt like only minutes was actually a few hours. He grinned at Death knowing he was most likely responsible for their prolonged session. But unfortunately, he knew it had to end soon. Pressing himself closer, War moved Death's hand into his own grasping at Death's trapped cock. He felt his own being squeezed mercilessly, ready to erupt. Locking his own pale eyes to the burning orange orbs War watched as they closed in pleasure, a scream of completion tearing itself from his brother's open mouth. One that he silence once he felt his brother's cock twitch in his hand, streams of cum erupting from the engorged purple tip onto their chests and coating their joined hands.

The muscles around his own shaft constricted, War's release filling the inside of his brother, claiming him once more. War's thrusts slowed down to a stop but stayed inside Death, enjoying the warmth around him. He lowered them against the bottom of the tree, his legs nearly giving out. Death wrapped his arms around War pulling him close. He felt the ragged breath across the mark on his neck, enjoying the feeling. Catching his breath, Death kissed the top of his brother's head looking into the sated face. War was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, his energy nearly gone. Trying to move he felt a warm fabric wrap around him. Looking down he noticed it was Death's own reaper cloak. Trying to move he felt Death remove himself from War, a groan of protest escaping him.

"Death?" War felt so tired but tried to stay awake. If he knew that their actions would cause him to be way from his brother, than he would have gladly stopped. Death smiled holding War close nuzzling his brother's face.

"Even if you tried to stop yourself War, would you have honestly stopped me from laying with you?" Death already knew the answer just by looking at War's sleepy face. War grunted but leaned into Death's affection.

"Rest now War and do not worry. This whole mess will be behind us soon enough. I will see you again." Death moved so that he could cradle his brother in his arms, needing the assurance himself. War nodded, closing his eyes, knowing yet hating that he had to leave his brother.

"Try...not to do anything reckless...that's my job." War smiled feeling Death laugh. It echoed through his mind along with the promise Death whispered before everything tuned out once more.

()()()()()()()()

Death opened his eyes to a different scenery. Gone was the comfy bedroom now replaced with a tile room and steam. Looking around he noticed that he was in a tub filled with warm water, his little brother laying on his chest. A noise to the side alerted him to someone else in the room. Agony was pulling out some towels placing them by the sink. Turning around she smiled going over to the tub, kneeling down to Death's eye level.

"How long?" Death asked moving lower into the warm water, feeling Agony's added mixtures working on his tired body. Agony moved under the tub stoking the coals under the grate so as to not let the water get cold.

"Four hours." she whispered not wanting to wake War. "I hope that was enough time for the two of you?" Death nodded wrapping one arm around War making sure he didn't slip too far into the water.

"The others will be back soon. I also have a pair of clean clothes for the two of you on the bed." Getting up she handed Death a wash cloth and bottle of lotion from the pouch tied to her hip. Taking a chance she leaned down, kissing the top of Death's head before turning to walk to the door.

"Agony." Turning she held onto the door not sure what would be said.

"I truly am sorry for your loss, but I do appreciate all you are doing for us." Death looked down at War as he was saying this, still weary from the dream drought. He heard a shuffle of clothes, looking up to see Agony kneeling once more on the floor. She placed her fingertips on Death's shoulder feeling the muscles relax at her touch. Death turned to her, already seeing the tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Just promise me, and I want you swear by this Death. Don't let anything happen to any of you. I couldn't bear to lose you all as well, not now." Death nodded placing his hand over his sisters giving it a light squeeze.

"You have my word." Satisfied with that answer, she left them to their privacy. Death leaned back finally finding he was able to relax. It wasn't long before he felt War stir from his own slumber confused at where they were. Looking down War blushed trying to hide under the water, going only so far as to keep his nose and eyes above the water level. Death snickered at his brother's bashfulness all of a sudden.

"No need to worry War. It was only Agony that helped us into the bath. Must not have cleared all the plates off the bed." Death watched War blink up at him, still trying to understand what had happened. Still looking around, War noticed the wash cloth and bottle floating near his brother's arm. Taking them both in his hands War was able to uncork the bottle, a crisp smell filling the room. Pouring some onto the cloth War began to scrub at skin. Death watched for a moment thinking back to the discussion he had with War in the dream realm. The only problem he saw was what a certain angel may say of the plan that he and War came up with should the effects of the bond become too much for him to handle. Sighing, Death just laid back in the large tub waiting for War to be finished. For the first time since this whole mess started he actually felt hopeful that things would turn out alright.

End chapter 6

Crawls out from under blanket-

Ok so that was another long one. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter plenty more to be written. And thanks again to everyone for taking the time to read and review. Bye for now! ^w^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Darksiders 1 or 2. Agony is my own character. Yaoi, het pairings no like no read. Another surprise pairing. Please don't kill me (goes and hides).

It was a few weeks since Death had spoken to War during the dream drought. During that time Agony had joined them in researching a cure, well whenever Muria wasn't sending her off on some errand. Most of the time Fury and Strife would tag along with her enjoying their time together. Death wasn't sure at first but the pleading looks the two gave him was slightly unnerving. Sighing in defeat, he agreed earning him a crushing hug from the two.

This day was no different but instead of just hugging him Death fell onto the stone ground when he was tackled by the two instead of just saying goodbye. Both Agony and Azrael tried not to laugh at Death's situation but failed miserably. War had been standing by his brother's side but stepped away at the last second before his siblings knocked Death over. War was grinning down at Death while his brother was giving him a cross look through his mask.

Feeling sorry for her brother, Agony called to the two, ready to leave as soon as they were done trying to crush Death. Just as fast as they had knocked him over, the two were at Agony's side dragging her to the gate leading out of Tri-Stone. Waving goodbye the remaining three watched them go, Death moving his head to look up at War.

"Thanks for the warning dear brother." War just cocked his head to the side watching as Death refused to move from his spot on the ground, eyes closing. It was a few minutes and still nothing happened. War chewed on his bottom lip not knowing what was taking so long. He poked at Death's shoulder with the tip of his foot and still the body on the ground refused to move. Kneeling down War was about to reach for Death's arm when he was crushed in Death's embrace, his brother messing up his hair and tickling him merciless.

Azrael continued to watch the two actually surprise by their antics. He smiled as he walked towards them a strange feeling settling inside of him as he watch the two actually being...happy. Standing over them he reached a hand to help them up. After brushing themselves off, the small group made their way to Muria seeing if the Maker shaman might have any news for them.

"Good of you to come pale rider. I see your sister was helpful in part of your quest." Death could hear the teasing in her voice. It was a good thing that he was wearing his mask at that moment. He could feel the heat rise to his face as he remembered his recent time with War. Said sibling was looking over the railing watching the water flow through the duct system into the Forge. Turning back to the woman Death just nodded to her.

"Come then, we still have much to look into." Muria raised her staff before slamming the end down, light coming forth from the cracks of the stone floor. The stones began to wobble and shift downward to a staircase leading further into the earth. War turned at the rumble, hopping down from the railing to peer into the depths of the new tunnel. He was pushed back by Muria's staff so the Maker could travel down first.

"Watch your step." her voice echoed against the walls as she went further down. Azrael and Death looked at each other for a moment before following. Death waited for War to catch up, his brother clutching at his hand so he wouldn't trip. The stairs spiraled downward and with each step it grew darker. That all changed with the sound of Muria's staff tapping the side wall. Sparks of light seemed to seep through the cracks of the wall, forming hanging torches for them to see. At the bottom of the stairs was a large orientated door taller even than Muria. With one nail she traced her people's language onto the door's surface, a pale blue light appearing where her finger was only seconds ago. The sound of rocks rubbing against each other echoed in the opening grating on three sets of ears. War covered his hating the sound. It reminded him of the armored demons walking the corridors of their mother's home, always dragging something or someone around with them. Death looked down when he felt War's unease, seeing him block out the sound. Death remembered the times when the others would sneak into his room, claiming they couldn't sleep but he knew the real reason. And never once did he refuse them refuge. Death pulled War close giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Moving forward they entered a wide room filled to the brim with scrolls and books. Azrael looked around noticing some were already open on a nearby table by the lite fireplace.

"Agony has already been catching up ever since you mention you're... dilemma. When she is not with you or out she is here constantly. Most of these," she pointed to the bookcase near Azrael and the table, "are ones she seemed most interested in. I'll leave you three to your research." Muria turned leaving them to themselves.

Death looked over the material his sister had found. Blinking at one of the scrolls he picked up, Death had to turn it sideways and upside down. Flipping it over he handed it to Azrael and the angel groaned looking at the writing.

"Please tell me there is a translation spell in here as well."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was a few hours later finding the three advent readers not even halfway through the material Agony had found. Well Death and Azrael were researching, War was looking around the library trying to find anything that might catch his interest. He made sure to keep himself in his brother's line of vision at all time so he wouldn't get lost in the large maze of books.

Death was also constantly looking out of the corner of his eye to make sure War didn't stray too far from them. The two were lucky enough that Agony had indeed included a translation spell with all the material she had found. He smiled inwardly, remembering the look of relief on the angel's face at discovering the scroll with the incantation. Death sat up, his back stiff as a board his gaze going straight to the entrance. Azrael noticed the action pausing in his search to follow Death's gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" If there was he neither noticed nor felt anything out of the ordinary. He turned around watching War look up at a stack of scrolls scrunching up his face at them. Azrael smiled noticing even at this age reading material was not the rider's suited choice. Death looked back to where the angel was watching his brother making sure he was alright. The feeling was gone as quickly as it had come. It was the same feeling he noticed from their time at the Stonefather's Vale and a few more times during the week. It was a constant uneasy feeling but when he asked the others, including the Makers, they just shook their heads not knowing what he was speaking of.

"Just that feeling again." Death mumbled returning to his reading. Azrael nodded still not able to sense anything himself. Speaking of uneasy feelings, Azrael bit the inside of his mouth trying to find a way to breach the subject Death had discussed with him a day after the dream drought. He didn't know what to think of the proposition Death had asked of him. Yet the Nephilim had made it crystal clear that it was his choice and was in no way obligated to perform on it.

"_Do not feel that you must do this for our sake or that you owe us anything from past or recent events. I simple ask should anything dire happen. On the contrary, I would be in your debt." _Azrael had to swallow a few times, his whole mouth going dry at the images that replayed in his mind of his time with War. He wondered if a coupling with Death would be the same. He quickly withdrew the image out of his mind asking if he could give the idea some thought. Death nodded understanding the predicament he had given the angel. Returning to his own book Azrael tried to once more focus on the task at hand, willing the heat he felt a moment ago on his face to dispel.

War yawned bored out of his skull while being confined in such a room. He really didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for in the pieces of parchment. He crossed his eyes sticking his tongue out at the inanimate objects as if it was its fault for taking up his brother's time. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something on the floor. There wedged between the stone floor was something sparkling.

Upon closer examination, War was able to pry loose a beautiful emerald shard from the cracks of the stone floor. Raising it up to the fireplace War could see the deep color of the shard, tendrils of a dark substance staining its inside. Placing it in his pocket War returned to Death's side not noticing the movement from behind the furthest bookcase. Climbing back up on the bench War noticed some of the books already put away. Looking at the small remaining pile War picked at a scroll instantly perking up at the images displayed on it.

Death smiled behind his mask, noticing the scroll his brother was reading. He had found the weapons manual on one of the other bookshelves, though not what he was looking for himself, knew it would keep War's interest for a while. And he was right. War leaned against Death's side eyes never leaving the scroll, head pillowed on his brother's arm. Seeing the awkward position, Death moved War off him for a moment to lean against the wall. He placed War on his lap, moving his legs to lay on top of the bench in a more comfortable position. War grinned up at Death before going back to his own reading.

"Are all angel's insufferable as you?" Death asked not even having to look up to see Azrael grinning at them. The scholar ducked back into his book not daring to answer.

It was another half an hour before Death noticed the strange shape against War's pant leg. Looking down at his hand, his finger traced the small bump through the material. His brother stopped his reading to look at the fingers near his thigh. Putting the scroll down on his lap War reached into his pocket pulling out the stone. About to place it on his brother's palm, the center of the shard began to glow shooting out a bout of lighting that traveled up to Death's arm and flowed into the rest of his body.

Thinking quickly, Death pushed War off him before anything could happen. The pain exploded from the tips of his fingers echoing throughout his body. He felt his head slam against the wall, creating a web effect on the stone. He heard the shouts of worry from the others but it was muffled. He felt his body start to sag to the left nearly toppling over, but a pair of strong hands held him up, almost scalding his skin. A pair of smaller hands soothed over his left hand giving it a tight squeeze trying to keep him awake.

"_**Brother!" **_The voice was scared and worried but sounded far away. Death tried to look at the unfocused faces but it was becoming difficult. He couldn't even form words when the pain started to fade, replaced with a strange warmth. Death moved back so fast he slammed into the wall once more. He pushed away at the people close to him, realizing what was happening.

"_Stay back!" _He hissed clutching at his sides, breath coming out in short gasps. Azrael pulled War away from his brother, seeing the heated look from Death's eyes. A shiver ran through the body in front of them, nearly falling off the bench.

"_Leave me, NOW!" _Death turned away from them resting against the wall. War was about to protest when he felt his breath catch in his throat. He fell to his knees his own body beginning to shake. War turned to the angel beside him, not sure what was wrong. Azrael was at War's side, taking the young rider's face in his hands. He noticed the flushed face, wide eyes and labored breathing. He cursed at the situation, looking back at Death.

"_Please Azrael, go." _Death could only whisper now, his throat burning and head bowed. Nodding the angel picked War up, and slowly moved back. He watched as Death turned to the table slamming his fists down on the stone slab. It cracked in two, scattering all its contents to the floor. Cursing once more Azrael raced up the stairs trying hard to keep War in his grasp. The boy squirmed in his arms calling out for his brother. Reaching the top Azrael used his wings to levitate them up into the air getting some space between them and Death.

"WAR! WAR, look at me. LOOK!" Azrael flinched at the desperate look he received when those unfocused pale eyes looked into his. Taking a chance, he hugged the child trying to comfort him, never looking away from him. He felt the shivers start to subside and War's face start to clear. War cringed, burying his face in the angel's chest. A bit taken back, Azrael tried soothing War's worry by rubbing his back in slow circles.

"I'm sorry." Confused, Azrael wasn't sure what the child could be taking about. Coaxing War to look at him once more Azrael would see the tears threatening to spill from those pale blue eyes. "Please, help him. I… brother, I'm sorry." War once more buried his head into Azrael's chest, finally letting go of the pent up feelings.

"Oh War."

()()()()()()()()()

Death woke up disoriented, his head in a jumble. He felt a soft material underneath him and a warm body to the right of him. His eyes flashed open trying to move away from the body, until a set of arms stopped him and a pair of wings closed around him.

"I should scold you for giving everyone such a scare, especially War. But given the circumstances, I think we can all let it slide this time." Azrael mumbled behind Death's ear, his warm breath sending shivers down the Nephilim's body.

Azrael watched as Death tried to regain his composure, eyes closed and hands clawing at his own arms. He could see the scratch marks trying to heal themselves. It was that there were so many on Death's arm and body that worried him. He sighed remembering what happened only a few moments ago with the others...

As soon as he and War had escaped the library, Azrael looked to see Agony and the other's returning from their trip. Wasting no time he called out to them reaching them quickly at the entrance. Agony dropped her bag in shock, pulling War to her. Fury and Strife called out to their brother checking to see if he was harmed. Azrael didn't know what to do, for once at a loss for words. He turned back to where he had left Death, upset with himself for abandoning the other.

"Where's Death?" Fury asked looking around for their older brother. At hearing that name, War tightened his grip on Agony, a choked sob escaping his throat. Everyone turned to look at him, some not knowing what to do while one pair of mismatched eyes looked up to the angel. Seeing the look on his face Agony bit her lip, wincing. Taking a deep breath he eased War onto his feet, kneeling in front of him.

"Fury, Strife, go and fetch Muria and the others." About to protest the look she gave them left no room for argument. Giving War's shoulder one more squeeze, the two ran off to find the shaman and the rest of the Makers. Sighing, Agony turned to War watching her brother try to compose himself.

"Take your time brother." Agony reached out, combing through his hair offering a small smile. Azrael moved off to the side behind a crumbling wall, close by but still out of the way to give them some privacy. War looked up at her, his face pinched in pain. He closed his eyes feeling her cool hand comb through his hair. But the motion just turned awkward, remembering the way Death would always do that. But as soon as it started, Agony moved her hand away noticing the change in War's behavior.

"You felt it, didn't you? What Death was trying to prevent you from learning, about your bond with him?" Agony had a feeling something else was going on when Death had mention feeling something out of place since his arrival at the Maker's realm. She had never felt anything disturbing nor did the other Makers but that didn't mean there wasn't something that eluded even their senses. Death had a habit of sensing auras and soul where others couldn't thanks to his necromancy.

"I…I saw what…the things, the feelings Agony. I was hot, and then cold. But not the good kind. It hurt him and…" War tried to catch his breath everything making his head spin. He didn't want to say what else he saw in his head. He didn't understand if they were dreams from his brother or nightmares. It scared him what was happening inside his head or was it Death's mind. He didn't know anymore. (1)

"Does it scare you to know what it is that bond mates do later in their coupling or that what you have seen is what Death and you have already done?" she watched him voice calm.

"AGONY!" Azrael looked at the apothecary, shocked that she would even mention what Death was trying hard to keep from the other. She raised a hand to him, an understanding look on her face.

"He needs to know Azrael or this could do more harm than good. Consider whoever is doing this, they're using the bond to tear at them."

"Someone wants to hurt Death." Agony blinked in surprise when War's voice cleared, his hands grabbing at the front of her tunic pulling her down to look her in the eyes. She nodded, not looking away from that face. War sat down, all the information he was being told starting to mix in his head. It was than he felt it, a faint voice playing back in his mind a conversation with his brother.

The two adults watched as War bowed his head, his hair obscuring his face. Azrael was worried what the young rider could be thinking about. Walking up to him he took a step back when that face turned to him, a look of hope and determination on it.

"I can't help my brother, not…not like that. But please Azrael, will you?"

Those words kept repeating in his minds as he now lay with Death. Agony was able to toss in a sleeping drought in the library. The two waited a few moments to let the gas clear before going in. Azrael saw the worried look on her face at Deaths current state. There were books tossed everywhere, one slab of the stone table embedded into the fireplace, embers scattered onto the floor, while the other was supporting Death's sleeping figure.

Walking over to her slumbering brother, Agony pulled him onto her back making sure he wouldn't fall off. Nodding to Azrael the two made their way back up the stairs and to the room in the basement. He watched her as she lay him down gently on the bed, removing his mask, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Are you sure you're ok with this." Azrael was a bit surprised at the emotion in her voice. When she turned to him the look in her eyes was one he was used to. He saw the same broken look staring back at him in every reflection. Azrael felt himself smile at her concern, sitting down on the bed.

"I owe it to them both, Agony. I know," he raised his hand to stop her when he noticed she was about to speak up. "Death mention the same thing, that it is my choice in the matter and that I should not feel obligated to it." Azrael turned to said Nephilim, sighing. "But in all honestly I do not mind it."

"Minding it or not is not the issue they were most likely worried about. If anything they were more concerned about the effects afterward. I know you care for them to a point and though they most likely would refuse to admit it to others, they for you as well." Agony watched as his face fell for a moment before turning away from her. Taking a chance she once more reached out to him grasping his hand in hers refusing to let go even when they began to shake.

"I can tell you've been hurt like this before. It never is easy..."

"And pray tell what would one such as yourself know of it? You were bonded to not one but two..."

"Being bonded does not necessarily mean we loved each other." Agony smiled at the look of confusion on the angel's face. Sighing she knelt by his legs patting their joined hands. Licking her dry lips, she turned this time to look at Death.

"A bonding could and can be forced. Or it can be a mutual agreement between ones bonding. Love was hardly an emotion our race was associated with. Pain, fear, lust, subjugation were more involved in any bonding the Nephilim acquired." Azrael squeezed her hand, letting her know he was listening.

"What of Pride and Rapture?" Azrael wanted to smack himself for even asking when he noticed the quick flash of pain on her face. Sighing, Agony leaned her head to rest on his knee, her other hand falling to clutch at the sheets.

"It was a bond of convenience. Even though I am a first born, I was still considered flawed and inferior to my more skillful brethren. Much the same for my younger brothers. We grew tired of being nothing more than toys to the other. The one time I was treating them we talked about bonding with each other. It was a rule amongst the Nephilim, one even Absalom stood by, that should any become bound, unless given permission, it was strictly hands off or face the consequences." Agony relaxed when she felt a hand rest on top of her head, for once not frightened of being touched in a way by another. Lifting her head up she smiled at the exquisite face, understanding why her brothers trusted the angel in front of her.

"I've been called many things before but never that." Azrael chuckled when Agony blushed, cursing herself at speaking out loud. Looking crossed for only a moment she shook her head, hair falling over her right eye a nervous laugh leaving her mouth.

"Er, yes well," Agony coughed into her hand clearing her throat, "as I was saying...damnit, now I lost my train of thought. I guess what I just mean is if you are sure of yourself in doing this not just to help but here as well." She raised herself up on her knees placing her hand to his chest right over his heart.

Azrael was slightly taken back at having her this close to him and even more at the words she spoke to him. Taking his time he mauled over what she said, letting the silence fill the room. He looked over to the still sleeping Death, watching as every now and then his body would twitch from whatever affected him. He thought about everything that he and the Riders were put through the millenniums, including the hardships they all dealt with at the hands of some of creations most notorious beings. He wasn't the only one to be used by those he considered to be trust worthy.

He thought back then to his time with War and their time spent before facing the Destroyer. The touches were strong and warm nearly maddening in teasing his body. He had no idea what was going through War's mind as they lay together on the grounds of Eden while he let the Nephilim take him. He had never imagined the Horseman would be gently with him after all that had been done. Though he was still upset with Azrael for his part in Abaddon's scheme, the Red Rider was able to quell any misgiving he had for the angel during their last time together.

Pulling Agony to her feet, Azrael wrapped his arms around her along with his wings. He felt her stiffen for a second, before returning the gesture. Pulling back slightly, she pushed two vials of liquid into his hands smiling at him. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she let go and left the room, closing the door on the top floor for privacy. (2)

Looking down at the gift she gave him, Azrael felt himself blush, running a nervous hand through his hair. Placing the vials down on the nightstand next to Death's mask, Azrael lay beside him, wrapping his arms and wings around the cool body, waiting for him to awaken. It was only ten minutes later he felt the body beside him stir. Speaking softly as not to startle him, he watched Death closely, waiting to see what he would do next.

"What's…happened?" Death turned his head around looking at Azrael. The angel swallowed, noticing the look in Death's eyes. His mouth went dry and his breath caught in his throat. He watched as Death turned the rest of his body to mold against Azrael's, his arms pulling the angel closer to him. "Azrael?"

"We're not actually sure. The stone seemed to just disappear and you told us to leave. Agony was able to use a mixture to let you slumber for a bit. Don't worry," Azrael could already tell what Death was thinking just by the look on his face, "the others are safe and no harm was done to War."

He let his forehead fall to the broad shoulder, not sure when Death's hands found a way into the seams of the robe that allowed his wings to move freely. The cold finger tips played on his warm skin trailing around where his wings connected to his back. One hand moved away, down his clothed back, to rest over his right hip. Azrael looked into those eyes slightly nervous at the intense burning in them. Death leaned closer to him, his breath right over the angel's lips.

"Your choice Azrael, I won't push." Even though he meant it, Death was finding it difficult to think straight with how close they were. It took every bit of self-control he mastered in the millenniums not to lose himself when he felt those soft lips close over his own. He felt the vibration of the moan, the hands that moved over his body, one clutching at the hem of his pants the other grasping the end of his hair. Not even thinking, Death moved to lay on his back pulling the angel on top of him.

Azrael groaned when their bodies came in contact. He moved to lean onto his elbows breaking the kiss looking down at the other. He could feel the beginning of heat coming off Death's naked torso even through his robe. Death was watching him, waiting to see what he would do next.

Azrael stared at Death, leaning down to capture the rider's lips once more. He knew what he had to do and he wasn't going to let either himself, Death or War down. He would help them, and not regret his actions anymore. He opened his mouth when he felt Death's tongue tease his lips seeking access. He felt Death's tongue enter his mouth sliding against his own. He shivered when the tip traced the roof of his mouth along with every nook and cranny. Death moved away from his mouth trailing kisses along his jaw and up toward his ear.

"_**How far?" **_the warm breath sent shivers throughout his body, never hearing Death's voice so deep and feral. Azrael had to bit his tongue when Death moved his hands to the slim hips, one hand tracing the sash that kept the clothes together. The pale hand clutched at the material pulling until it came loose, the front of the robe opening. Death felt a hand cup his face turning him to stare into Azrael's eyes once more.

"I don't recalling saying to stop." he all but growled at the Nephilim. Death narrowed his eyes, smirking. He pulled the material off the lean shoulders, using one hand to push Azrael against his chest. There his hand removed the stitching, allowing the material to fall free of the angel's upper body without trapping the wings. Sitting up Death moved his head down the bare chest, nipping at the heated skin reaching the tan colored nipple. He licked and teased the soft flesh until it became hard in his mouth. He moved across the smooth chest repeating the same action to the other side.

Azrael rested his face on Death's head, inhaling deeply to try to calm himself. It barely help when he took in the aroma of spice and other scents from his partner. Looking down, he moved his hand toward the protruding spine, in awe at the feel of the tight skin surrounding the bone. Death stilled at the sudden touch, his mind remembering the touch of his brother. He turned away trying to force those though down for the moment. The hand removed itself, moving to his side and up along his chest resting on his pectoral muscle.

Azrael stayed his hands, waiting for Death to continue. For a moment it looked like he was struggling internally before looking up at him. The next kiss was unusual, not because he wasn't expecting it but how it was executed. It was soft and powerless, a simple touch of flesh against flesh. Death's hands trailed along the smooth skin coming to a rest once more on his hips. He watched the angel's face as he moved his hips in slow circles against the other, feeling the body above him respond in earnest.

Azrael groaned into the kiss, moving one hand to grip at a shoulder the other digging into the back of Death's scalp. Tilting his head back Death allowed the kiss to deepen, the two lost to everything else around them. His hand moved to the skirt of the robe, remembering exactly where the stitching was located to release it from the body it was concealing. One pull at the piece of thread and he was able to feel the material pool around them. He pushed it aside letting it fall off the bed his hands massaging the warm flesh.

Death moved his hands over the tan flesh, feeling the underlying of lean muscle hidden by the always present robes. His hand moved to find its mark, palming at the throbbing erection. Azrael thrust into the hand, trying his best not to lose it just from that one touch.

"Death…ple…" He was silenced by a single finger to his lips. The Pale rider understanding what he needed. About to moisten his finger in the warm mouth, he watched Azrael reach a shaky hand over to the nightstand. He noticed the two vials next to his mask and sent a silent thanks to Agony knowing what was in the colored containers. Uncapping one, a mild aroma wafted up between them. He held it up to Azrael's lips not even having to say a word as the angel tipped all the contents into his mouth.

Azrael licked his lips surprised at the sweet taste traveling down his throat, a warmth pooling in his stomach before feeling it spread throughout his body. He watched Death toss the now empty vial to the other bed, flicking the cap to the remaining one. This one had no smell to it at all but was thicker than the first. He bit back a groan of disappointment when Death's hands left his cock to rub the mixture between his hands.

"Impatient aren't we." Death grinned at him. Azrael glared at him not at all amused at the teasing.

"Speak for yourself." Azrael moved his hips to once more grind against Death, smirking as he heard the gruff moan. He moved his hands down to the buckle on Death's pants, surprised they were steady enough to undo the infernal leather and push it open. He swallowed when Death's erection was free of the pants, already a stream of pre cum leaking from the dark purple tip trailing down the long thick shaft. He gasp when a warm slick fingertip circled his entrance, not even realizing when Death moved his hand.

Death watch Azrael's face for any signs of discomfort as he slowly pushed the tip of his finger into the tight ring of muscle. The lotion made it quick and easy to probe the warm channel, sliding further up to feel for the bundle of nerves he was searching for.

Azrael reared his head back a cry of pleasure ripped from his throat at the sudden sensation. He moved in time with Death's hand, his body leaning against the other for support when the simple feeling wreaked havoc though his already sensitive body. He felt a slicked hand slip into his own wrapping it around the warm flesh of Death's cock. He looked down to their joined hands moving them slowly, feeling the throbbing length coated in both pre cum and the thick lotion.

Azrael squeezed along the shaft, moving further down to massage the heavy balls as well. He felt Death thrust into his hand letting him take control of the speed. He whimpered when he felt another finger enter him, stretching and filling him. He let go of Death's cock to steady himself, wrapping his arms around Death's shoulder.

He felt Death lean back, lifting his hips up to move his pants further down. Azrael helped to push them further down Death's legs the other able to kick them off at the end. He bit his lips when Death removed his fingers, already missing the feeling of those long digits inside of him. He felt a hand on the side of his face, bringing it back to reach Death. Azrael didn't even need to be told, merely nodding at the look Death gave him. He braced himself for the pain but was surprised when there was none. He looked back at Death, a bit confused before his train of thought was interrupted by the one single thrust that had his breath caught in his throat.

Death moved his hand down Azrael's back cupping his ass. He pulled out until only the tip was left in before slammed back into the tight heat. Death changed the rhythm, speeding up before slowing down driving the other into a frenzy. He could feel the muscle's clench around his cock as Azrael pleas whispered in his ear.

"Death, I...I can't." Death kissed him to stopped what he was about to say already knowing what it was. He felt the pressure building, trying to control the urges to make this a more pleasurable experience for both of them. His fingers trailed along the slick skin, up to the slim hips before moving to stoke the cock trapped between their bodies. He used the pad of his thumb to rub across the sensative tip, feeling it leak with cum, repeating the action in time with his thrust.

Azrael couldn't hold on much longer, both the feeling of Death hitting his prostate with each thrust and now the hand on his cock was the all he could take. He threw his head back, losing it when he felt his weeping cock being squeezed in the firm grip, his wings stiffen and the glyphs blazing at the surge of emotions, a warm energy flowing through him and down towards Death. A steady stream of cum erupting from him, covering their chests and the hand still stroking him.

Thrusting a few more times Death felt his own orgasm release into the body above him, being milked for all he was worth. Slowing down, Death caught the angel before could collapse, his wings drooping and the color fading from the glyphs. Death cradled the exhausted body, brushing a strand of hair out of the angel's face. He placed a chaste kiss on the sweaty forehead breathing in the others scent.

"Thank you Azrael." his voice was a soft mumble against soft skin, noticing the weary state they were both in.

Azrael smiled, sated from their actions. He nodded too tired to do much more to even answer him. He felt Death move and felt a warm cloth wiping them clean. Cracking open one eye he noticed the large skeleton hands drop the towel and reach down to pull the blanket over their spent bodies. Sighing at the touch of the warm material Azrael closed his eye once more, muttering a response to Death's gratitude but not sure if he heard it.

Death watched as Azrael drifted off, body relaxing in his embrace. Closing his own eyes to try and sleep Death couldn't help but curse at the situation. It wasn't Azrael he was angry with. He was more upset with himself and not being able to curve the effects of whatever it was that affected him in the first place.

_***War, forgive me brother. * **_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Azrael awoke to the feel of a hand running through his hair. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes he turned his head to the side, surprised to see War siting by Death's side a content look on his face.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" War grinned up at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

"War?" Azrael whispered both in shock and caution so he wouldn't wake Death. The young rider nodded the grin spreading even more. Azrael moved careful to his side the hand slipping from his head. He looked over the Nephilim not sure what was going on.

"Before you even ask, I am not sure myself. Agony was speaking to me about something or other when I felt it. The bond with Death, I am not sure how but we believe that somehow you laying with him was able to help reach through it and clear a part of this 'problem'." Azrael moved his head to the side trying to process the information. War motioned to the angel's wings seeing the faint glow of the glyphs under the blanket. Raising one wing from underneath, Azrael watched as War fingered the ivory feathers before looking up to the angel.

War remembered waking up to a worried Agony. He blinked, head throbbing, the rest of his body tingling. Pushing away the offered hand he stood up scowling when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had hoped that Death was wrong about his age when they met in the dream realm but the proof was right in front of him. Looking down at himself, he noticed the fading blue light surrounding him looking to Agony for any answers. She could only explain what she thought was happening between Death and Azrael.

Glad that Death was following through with their plan and that Azrael had thankfully agreed, War thanked his sister for everything. Turning to leave Agony warned him to try and act if he remembered nothing should he run into Fury and Strife. Nearly forgetting about that, he nodded leaving the garden and entering the house through the basement door. The stairs led him into the large bathroom, faint noises coming from the room beyond the closed door. War moved quietly to the door, opening it a crack to peek into the bedroom.

He felt his face burn when he saw Azrael and Death on the bed. The angel was already starting to fall sleep, the large purple skeleton hands wiping their bodies clean. He watched a bit more rooted to the spot when he felt the remorse echo though him. He silently snarled at himself knowing it was Death most likely finding some reasoning to put blame on himself. He made sure to shield himself from the bond, knowing Death would be too tired from both what had affected him and his recent action with Azrael to sense him. He waited until he felt his brother slumber before moving away from the door. He sighed, shaking his head. He had a feeling something like this would happened, his brother could be predictable in his morbid ways.

Looking at the two, War waited a few more minutes, cautiously moving onto the bed. His fingertip traced above Death's face, afraid to touch him less he wakes him. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly, his body relaxing being so close to his brother once more in a coherent state. He looked over to Azrael noticing the ivory locks of hair falling over the angel's face. War couldn't help himself, he reached over to brush the strands to the side looking into the slumbering face. He watched the silky hair fall away from his small hand to fall back onto the broad shoulder. He continued playing with the locks of hair until Azrael opened his eyes, a look of surprise when they saw him there. War couldn't help tease the angel, trying to lighten the mood hoping that Azrael wouldn't be upset with the turn of events.

"You haven't answered my question Azrael." War chuckled at the blush, holding his tongue when Death moved on the bed. Seeing him settle back down, the two looked at each once more. As much as he did enjoy his time with Death, he couldn't help but feeling…

"Empty." War smiled at the shock look the angel gave him.

"I am sorry for what this has caused you Azrael, it wasn't our intention. But for what it is worth," War leaned over his brother's sleeping form to reach the stunned angel. There he cupped the familiar face in his hands, placing a slow kiss onto the still swollen lips. Pulling back his smile turned into a grin, the look on Azrael's face, priceless. Azrael on the other hand recovered from his surprise, mock glaring at the young rider.

"You are truly trying to give me a heart attack." Chuckling Azrael pulled War to him placing a chaste kiss on those eager lips before leaning his forehead onto War's.

"Now than, if you are finished trying to drive me further insane, could you at least allow your brother and I some peace of mind before you drive him into any further…"

"Guilt." Azrael blinked not at all thinking that. Frowning, he realized War was right. When Death would find out War had regain his memories, the eldest rider would most likely find some excuse to inflict self-loathing and place the blame on himself.

"I was going to say further stress, but knowing how he tends to over react," Azrael chuckled when War rolled his eyes, "Guilt would seem like a more appropriate statement."

The two looked down when Death once more muttered in his sleep, moving his arm to wrap around War's waist pulling him down to his chest. War let himself be dragged down, his eyes never leaving the angel's. He reached over Death's arm offering his hand to the angel. Taking the offered hand, Azrael rested their joined hands on Death's arm making sure the other knew they were still there. Nodding once, the two closed their eyes, joining Death in sleep.

()()()()()()()()()

Death was comfortable. He was laying on a firm mattress, his head on a soft pillow and a warm body on either side of him. Frowning, he looked down to see his brother sleeping on his side, face leaning on his chest, one hand resting over Death's heart the other overlapping with another on his arm. Turning his head slightly, he felt the warm breath on his neck. Azrael was flush against his back, wings folded on the bed behind them. His left arm was trapped under Death's body while the right was the one holding War's.

War mumbled something in his sleep, burying his head further into Death's chest and neck. He closed his eyes at the feeling, a pained smile forming on his face. Lowering his head, locks of raven hair obscured his face. He was startled out of his thoughts when a warm hand brushed the strands away. He looked into a smiling face and eyes that held understanding in them.

"War?" his voice choked out not sure to trust itself. The grin that spread on his brother's face told him all he needed to know. He tried to move away but small yet strong hands stopped him.

"Do not even for a moment, blame, curse or even think thoughts that would result in blame or so help me, even as I am, I will show you just what I am willing to do to prove you wrong." Death's eyes widen as each word was punctuated with War placing a kiss his pale face.

"I am sure Agony would agree and could find something to bind him should he need the reminder." Azrael mumbled against Death's neck holding the other still.

Death looked between the two not sure what else to do. The two watched the eldest for any sign that Death would argue. Seeing that he was outnumbered, for the time being, Death nodded his head placing the two hands back onto his own. Angel and rider grinned at each other, for once winning an argument against Death.

"If you two are done gloating, go back to sleep." Death grumbled, but smiled at hearing his brother laugh along with Azrael.

Elsewhere….

"So was the experiment a success?" The phantom asked the burly cloaked figure. Beady eyes looked out from the shabby cloak, a sadistic grin on their face.

"Aye that it has. Soon my friend, revenge will be ours at last and Death himself will be at our mercy."

"Good, good. All is going to plan, but we must be careful. _**That **_woman could be a problem should she find a way to undo the spell on the other riders before we capture him."

"Don' fret. If it comes to it, we take her as well. I always could use the practice on another Nephilim to sharpen my skills."

The two figures watched as the sun started to set on the Makers realm, the light casting only one shadow, while the other went right through them. (3)

End Chapter

1)Young War is remembering the time when the potion was in effect from Choices We Make. Not the best of time for the two.

2)Yeah these two are going to be put together. I was thinking of having Azrael join War ad Death but that was a bit too much. And hey, everyone puts the riders with OC so why not Azrael. I really can't see him with anyone else in the series (hmm well maybe Nathaniel ^^;)

3) Any guess on who the mystery villains are?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again, don't own anything from Darksiders 1 or 2. The fic is my own along with my OC Agony. This story has yaoi and het pairings. No like than don't read. Flames will be sent back to hell. I wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews they help a lot. Now onward with the fic.

War watched his siblings, unsure if he should be disturbed or amused at their behavior in such a state. Agony was busy by the stove finishing up breakfast, with talk mostly about the days activates. He slanted his eyes toward Death, his brother staring into his cup of coffee. Azrael was by War's left side noticing the same thing. After their previous night Death had been extra cautious while around the other two riders. Biting back any snide remark he instead closed his eyes trying to calm himself. All he seriously wanted was for this nightmare to be over and done with.

Here he was, memories restored but in the body of a child and Death was not helping in the matter. Though he knew he couldn't blame his lover, he could still be upset with him for doing exactly what he asked his brother not to do... and that was put any blame on himself.

War looked over to Azrael the angel also understanding why War was upset. He patted the young rider on the shoulder, a thin smile on his tired face. Everything stopped when a cry of fear left both Strife and Fury. The two were the first to see their sister fall to the ground from the stove, rushing to her side. Death wasted no time leaving the table to see what had happened. War and Azrael followed, moving Fury and Strife away so Death could see what was wrong.

He wiped the small trickle of blood from Agony's forehead, a bump forming under the left side of her head right at the hair line. Her face was considerably paler then before and her breathing ragged. Death narrowed his eyes as he felt something move on her back. Not even bothering to speak, he lifted his sister up in his arms and left to go downstairs.

"Brother?" Fury peeked down the stairs waiting for Death to return. It was a few minutes later when he emerged from the room, shaking his head.

"Apparently she's been working on a solution to our problem none stop since we spoke of it, more so then we. Some rest is what she needs." Looking at his still worried siblings he knelt down to reach their eye level. "Let her rest, no visits, even though you mean well, she shouldn't be bothered...by anyone." The last part was said looking at Azrael, the angel blinking not understanding what Death meant by this.

War also was confused by his brother's words. Azrael had done nothing to their sister to warrant such hostel words. Getting back up Death moved to where Agony had started on the remainder of their food. He noticed it was a light meal, with foods he and his siblings were not accustom to. Seeing it was done he placed the plate in front of the startled angel.

Azrael smiled at the plate, grateful yet also troubled at where it came from. Maybe that was why Death was upset. Agony seemed to go out of her way to make _all _of them feel a sense of normalcy in this confusing time.

"I'll return shortly, Muria will want to know what has happened." Placing the last plate down in front of War, Death squeezed his brother's shoulder, a sort of apology to him before leaving.  
War smiled around his fork, glad that he was not being ignored like he feared after the previous night. It would take some time he knew, but at least Death was trying.

()()()()()()()()()

Agony flinched at the Maker's words. Muria was not at all pleased with the weary appearance of the Nephilim. She had warned the apothecary to stay clear of the angel, knowing what may happen if they were to cross paths.

"He is not as the rest of them. The magic he wields is resonating, by all rights this is what is truly causing you harm."

"It doesn't hurt just…uncomfortable."Agony muttered, wincing when she moved a bit of hair from her face only to brush the bruised part of her forehead. Muria sighed, understanding but still set in her ways.

"That is beside the point. Your '_mother' _made sure to bind you well. And any more contact may prove further injury to yourself. My talismans can do only so much." Agony nodded holding her arms against her chest, shaking. She could feel them under her skin, itching to be released, but refused. It had been so long but with Azrael here…

"He needed the reassurance, not just for himself but the others as well. What would you have me do? Let the guilt and pain eat at them?" Another tremor, more painful than before had her down on her knees, her body shaking. Muria tsked, kneeling down as well, gathering the stubborn girl to her. Her hand went to her back feeling the movement through the thin material of cloth. Sighing she pressed her lips onto the top of the mahogany locks careful of the bruise.

"Know you are safe here child. The forest will not reveal your secret. I will return for you in a few hours. Spend the time wisely and try to free yourself of this burden." Smiling, the shaman comforted Agony as if she was her own, a swell of pride blooming in her chest when he Nephilim nodded, a weak smile gracing her face. Muria placed a few baubles on the ground within her reach before getting up. She grinned to herself feeling the presence of another watching them.

"You best hope this turns out for the best." She muttered to herself already planning what she would do if this turned down a more disastrous path.

()()()()()()()()()

Azrael sighed, stretching his wings. Breakfast had been a strange event. Even though Agony had awoken and assured them all she was fine, she refused to even meet their gaze. Stranger still was when Muria had come and without a single word grabbed Agony by the scruff of her neck and carried her out to who knows where. At times Azrael really did not understand the ways of other races.

Sensing the confusion from the angel, Death took his siblings with him on an outing giving Azrael a chance to clear his mind of all that was happening. Grateful for the time alone, Azrael decided a walk in the woods would help him gather his thoughts on everything that was going on. What he didn't expect was to stumble onto Muria and Agony. He was a bit perplexed by the Maker's words and Agony's defense of him. He watched as Agony fell to her knees clutching at her shoulders. Muria was in front of her whispering something to the Nephilim. Placing a few baubles to the ground the Shaman left, most likely giving the other woman some privacy. About to do the same, Azrael stopped when he heard the sound of fabric ripping and a howl of pain.

Looking back from behind the thick tree trunk, his eyes widened in both horror and amazement. He remembered Death telling him of Agony's wings but to see them for himself was another thing altogether. He held back a cry of disbelief at the state they were in, biting his lip so he wouldn't be found.

There in front of him were feathers with hues of yellow, orange and red gracing her pale back. The only problem was what seemed unlike his own wings with the glyphs marking his feathers, Agony's seemed to have been branded above the tips of them and chain linked. The rusty links rattled when she tried to spread them apart to stretch. The wings themselves looked crimpled and frayed as if someone had pressed them firmly together for a long period of time.

He cringed at the sob, watching her reach for the glass orb, her hands shaking so much she nearly dropped the item. A strange sense came over him when he looked down to his own wings, seeing the marks start to glow slightly. A muttered cry of pain and shattering of glass caused his attention to look back at Agony. She was starting straight at him a look of humiliation on her face. Trying to get up, she all but ran away from him. Surprised by this Azrael followed her.

"Agony, a moment."

"Don't look at me please. Not like this." She moved behind a large boulder the pain in her back and wings too much to bare. Her breathing was already ragged, her heart and nerves racing. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm hand touched her shoulder. She nearly passed out from the pain when she flattened herself against the cool surface of the stone, the pressure on her wings excruciating. Gently hands pulled her against a lean body, soothing words speaking to her. She felt Azrael lower them down kneeling on the tall grass.

"Please, just let go." Agony cringed at hearing her voice crack. Azrael looked down at her, noticing the down cast gaze.

"Now I know you and Death are truly related. Only someone like he would put blame on themselves when not needed." Azrael grimaced when his wings brushed against the chains laying along the grass. He reached out feeling them, noticing Agony's body go ridged as if in anticipating something. And indeed the Nephilim was. She held her breath in her throat awaiting for the pain and discomfort that was caused when touched.

Even when Pride and Rapture tried their best to be gently during their time together it always ended up badly. But now Azrael's hands were trailing along the inside of her wings, combing gently through the damaged feathers. She didn't know when the feeling changed from pain to comfort but she wasn't about to complain. Azrael watched, smiling when he noticed Agony relaxing at his touch.

"Better?" Sleepy eyes looked up at him a smile twitching on her lips.

"Mhmm. How, I've tried everything?" Agony moved away to hide a yawn against her shoulder. The movement jolted her wing to move against Azrael, the other overlapping hers. The two colored runes merged creating a spark of purple electricity flowing through both their wings. That small action surprised her, jerking her body closer to his. About to apologize, the two looked to the ground when they heard the soft thud. Moving their wings aside, there on the grass was one of the links. Placing the rusty metal on her hand, Agony look from it to Azrael not sure what to say.

Azrael himself was speechless, not sure what he had done. Biting his lip in concentration, he moved his left wing over Agony's right. He looked to her for any signs to stop. He received only a nod and shifted her body so she wouldn't cause him to fall, smiling at the thoughtfulness. Looking around he surprised her when he picked her up and carried her over to another rock near a small stream. Sitting down on the flat moss covered surface, Azrael could easily move his wings about freely. Agony blushed as she was seated on his lap not use to being so close to another in such a way for a long time. She gasped as his arms circled her waist pulling her close.

"Do you know what you are doing?" she asked feeling his wings cover hers once more, still a bit uncertain of what may happen. Azrael turned his head to look at her face noticing the red hue coloring her cheeks. He calmed himself when he felt the angry start to boil inside. Leave it to Lilith to find a way to cause pain to someone who did not deserve it all in the name of punishment for how she was born. And to bind her wings in such a way. Azrael couldn't even imagine what she must have gone through when the chains or even the glyphs were placed on her.

Instead of answering he brushed his wings once more over hers, feeling the strange power radiating from them. A slow glow built itself from the bottom of the strange characters while the chains clicked together almost in denial of what was happening. Agony's breath rushed out of her, the pull of the chains sending currents of pain throughout her wings this time. Azrael watched trying to figure out why it was different than before. About to pull back Agony shook her head.

"Kee...keep going." She watched him not once looking away. Nodding, he once more concentrated on the power surging through them. Trying to shift through the connection, Azrael frowned feeling a strange resistance to him this time. The links rattle became louder and soon began to glow brighter. Feeling something off, Agony turned to look down at the chains, noticing how they began to glow a burning red. The runes on his wings were beginning to turn to a more ashen color, the blue glow fading. Horrified at what was happening she tried to pull away only to be stopped.

Azrael just shook his head leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. She noticed the runes on the side of his face were also glowing, matching the light of his eyes. She was fixated on him; the glow of his eyes, the way his lips moved when chanting, the feel of soft skin against her own and the warmth seeping into her body from him. She felt her own body relax once more her wings sagging against his. The heat seem to fade replaced by a more soothing breeze. He raised his wings along hers, the rune tip feathers causing his magic to run through her own. The sparks of light returned, seeping into the colorful mantel. Shivers racked her body and his concern started to grow only to be quelled by the look of bliss on her face. Repeating the action a few more times the sparks traveled down through each feather reaching the chain links. There, they surround the burnt glyphs seeping into the injury. One by one the metal snapped off, dissolving even before they hit the earth below. With one final surge her wings spread themselves out, one skimming the cool surface of the river while the other caressed the tall grass.

Agony took the chance to look at her wings, slowly bringing them closer to her. Her finger briefly poked at one long yellow feather bracing herself for the pain. Blinking, she brought it closer to her face feeling the slight breeze it created. She turned to her right noticing she could feel the wetness of the river as she lowered the tips in deeper, the glyphs still glowing a dark purple even under the water.

It felt wonderful to finally be able to stretch them without fear of pain. She turned to Azrael, her smile instantly forgotten. She had just enough time to catch him as he lurched to the side, his eyes rolling upward and face paler then before. Sliding down off the flat surface, she lowered them to the ground where she cradled his weary body, her wings for once offering a comfort to another.

"Thank you."

()()()()()()()()()()

Azrael never felt so exhausted in his life. Not even after the time he helped Death to amplify his necromancy to condense the blood of the Raviim in the ruins of their home did he feel this drained. He moved his head to the side, a sigh escaping him.

"He looks so tired." a young female voice spoke close to his left side.

"Shh Fury. Let him rest, he has done much to help me." Agony's voice was right above him, speaking quietly. He felt cool fingertips on the side of his face, tracing the runes. About to open his eyes another voice made itself know a bit further away.

"You should be resting as well Agony. After everything that has happened today and with your time spent helping us." He heard Death's voice followed by splashing and War yelling something about Strife. He felt Agony turn, shushing the two before lowering her hand to his.

"I was about to return back to the cabin but umm well...sigh...I'm not use to walking with them." Her voice was so low that even he had trouble hearing what she had said.

"Care to repeat that last part, sister."

"I said I'm not use to walking with them. I keep losing my balance." She hissed out still trying to keep her voice down.

"Aww, does that mean you won't be able to take us flying?" this time it was Strife voice, echoing from somewhere above, most likely high up in the trees again.

"_**Strife! **_I swear sometimes I think you're as air headed as those angels...present company excluded of course." War snapped at his brother. He felt the tension radiate from Agony, her wings also stilling at the words spoken. Deciding it was time to stop this charades he felt his wings twitch against Agony alerting her.

"Azrael?" Agony watched his face scrunch up for a moment, unfocused eyes blinking open. Flinching at the noon sun shining down on him, he was about to shield his eyes from the brightness when another set of wings were used as shade.

"Better?" Agony was staring at him smiling at her sleepy guest. Helping him sit up she moved away watching as he stretched his wings and body. She was hesitant when he held out his hand for her, giving her younger siblings a sour look when they giggled. Taking the offered hand Agony held her breath when she was pulled up, a wave of uneasiness when she took a step forward. She felt herself tilt to the side but was steadied by a pair of arms. The two looked over to Fury and Strife, the two laughing into their hands.

"Alright you two. You've had enough poking fun at Agony for the day." Death picked the two up by the back of their shirts and moved them to sit on the moss covered rock. War, hands still in the water, turned his gaze back to the river searching. It took him only seconds to scoop up a struggling fish from the river and toss it into the growing pile on the grass. Shaking his hands dry War made his way to his catch looking it over.

"That should do for tonight." War caught the bag Death had thrown at him beginning to place the large fish inside, watching the others out of the corner of his eye.

"If I had known we were having fish..." Death cut Agony off, sitting her and Azrael down as well.

"You have done plenty for us. It's about time we return the favor and I'll have no argument about it. You have other concerns to deal with now." Death looked at her just waiting to see if she would indeed argue about it. Agony rolled her eyes at him nodding, slightly jumping when Fury touched her wings. She quickly removed her hand afraid she had hurt her sister.

"I'm sorry. Do they still hurt?" Fury placed her hands in her lap interlacing her fingers. She closed her eyes when she felt a hand on top of her head, thinking it was Death. Peeking one eye open she clutched Agony's hand when her sister ran it along her hair.

"It is fine Fury, I'm just still getting use to them being out for so long." Agony moved one wing to cover both her and Strife, laughing when the two peeked through her feathers. Strife moved his hands through the lower ones tracing the outline of one the glyphs, tapping along with the pulse of light that appeared to glow. There was a comforting warmth emanating from the long yellow feathers, giving off a sort of lulling effect.

"Strife? You still with us?" Fury looked over to her brother noticing the spaced out look.

"Hmm, oh yeah sorry." Strife moved away from the feathers leaning on his elbows, trying to clear his head. He watched as War dragged the bag closer to the others, leaving it on the ground before sitting by Death's side on the grass. He noticed that his brothers were acting strangely towards each other especially earlier this morning. Shrugging at his own thoughts, he moved his hands behind his head watching the swirls of clouds track through the sky. Feeling a weight settle on his stomach, he looked down to see Fury curl up by his side, one hand tucked under her face the other placed on his chest. He reached down to her running his hand through the wine colored hair tugging one strand between his fingers.

Fury smiled at the teasing rolling closer to Strife so that she was on top of him face to face. The two laughed, trying to pin each other on the rock not noticing how close they were to the edge until they crashed onto the soft grass. Death just shook his head reaching down to make sure they were ok. War rolled his eyes muttering under his breath about being related to idiots while Agony crawled over to help Death. Azrael watched as Death moved away from his siblings when they tried to trip him into joining their little tumble in the grass. Agony moved away from the reaching hands sliding to sit between himself and War.

"Energetic as always those two." Agony couldn't fight the infectious laughter coming from the others, watching as Death tried to evade the others grasp.

"Hey War, hurry up and get over here." Strife shouted to his brother crouching down, while trying to keep an eye on Death. War looked over to the group about to tell them off when Azrael caught his eye. The angel grinned at him motioning with a nod of his head towards the others. Not sure what he was trying to say with the curt gesture, it dawned on him in mere seconds. The look on War's face as he turned to his brother was downright conniving. True he might not be able to help in take Death down but he would still be able to _touch _him without stirring any suspicion from the other riders.

Death glared at War knowing that look anywhere. Side stepping another grab from Fury he sent a silent message through their bond:

_**Don't even think about it.**_

But it was too late, War had already dashed forward, surprising Death as he jumped right in front of him. What looked like a simple touch along Death's arms to others was a burning caress to the two. War dropped down in front of the empty space where Death once stood. He turned around watching his lover flipping from place to place out of anyone's grasp.

"Aww, almost had him." Fury grinned beside Strife, her posture of one stalking prey. Strife moved slightly to the left looking to see of any way to cut their brother off.

Agony and Azrael watched, heads moving from left to right: it was more like watching a game of tennis instead of tag. Agony folded her wings around her feeling a slight chill coming from the water as the wind picked up. She turned her head around when Azrael called to her in a whisper.

"If I may ask a question." He looked down moving slightly closer to her, making sure his wings stayed close. Nodding her head, she waited noticing he seemed to have trouble with what he wanted to ask.

"About Strife's comment earlier, why was War so upset with it?" Azrael turned to see Agony blush even more than before stuttering with embarrassment.

"I um, guess you heard that part huh?" Agony picked at a loose thread of her tunic not very fond of the subject. Looking startled for a moment, she tilted her head to the right giving him a knowing look. Azrael grinned back knowing he was caught.

"Azrael."

"Yes." He was startled when Agony leaned her face right up to his, a serious look in her eyes. Feeling slightly nervous but refusing to back down he waited, watching to see what she would do. He watch as her mouth opened to speak when all of a sudden he found himself flat on his back with Agony on top of him. Only that wasn't what caused his face to heat up instantly. Strife and Fury had jumped over the rock trying to catch up with War and Death when they launched over Agony knocking her into Azrael. More importantly it caused her lips to mesh with his own. The sot flesh parted in surprise letting him have a more in depth taste.

Pulling back Agony crawled away quickly her hands tracing her lips. He watched as the blush crept up further onto her face. She lowered her head turning away visibly shaken. Reaching out a hand he stopped halfway when Strife interrupted them once more.

"Sorry 'bout that Agony. It…"

"Strife. Fury. I'll give you till the count of three and you best pray I don't catch you. One." She began turning to them with such a heated look in her eyes that even Azrael moved to the side.

"Oh shit." The two chorused taking a hesitant step back.

"Two." Agony stood up, carefully folding her wings around her so she wouldn't trip on them. It also seemed to help with her balance as she was able to take a few steps forward without stumbling. Seeing that their sister was fine on her own, Fury and Strife wasted no time high tailing it out of there not wasting the head start she was giving them.

"Three…just wait till I get my hands on you two." Agony rushed to keep up with the two not really upset with them just wanting to mess with them after that little stunt.

Azrael blinked not sure what exactly had happened. He moved his fingertips to touch his lips, he could still feel the lingering taste and heat of Agony on them.

"They really did it this time." War shook his head perched on top of the rock as he watched his siblings fleeing Agony. Looking down at the angel, he watched him touch his lips. War looked over to Death, the other still closer to the river eying everything that happened from the safe distance. War gave his lover an irritated look, crossing his arms across his chest motioning with his head towards Azrael. Death moved closer to the two, cocking his head to the side as he too watched Azrael. Listening to the echoes of his sibling's argument, he also notice the slight blush on the angel's face, his eyes following the path the others ran off to.

"She has a fear of heights." Death broke the silence, gaining Azrael's attention. Sitting down beside him Death waited as War jumped down from the rock and much to Azrael's amusement plopped right onto Death's lap. Death just rolled his eyes, placing his hands on War's shoulder to keep him from squirming. Seeing his brother settle, he once more turned to their angelic companion. Azrael saw the seriousness in both their faces, his own sobering up.

"After we left Hell with the other Nephilim, some had discovered Agony's...unique qualities. They could constantly torment her by pushing her off cliffs or launching her into the air. Of course they knew her wings were bound, they saw it as thrilling entertainment." Death's voice was low with distaste. War cringed remembering the one time Agony was thrown off a cliff. He and Strife had returned from their sparring match but stopped when a few bits of rocks rolled in front of them from above. They watched as Agony's body tumbled along the sleet wall, the Nephilim laughing from above. It took only seconds for the two to come up with an idea that had War launching Strife into the air catching Agony before she hit any more of the jagged pass. War was able to catch Strife in his descend making sure, for once, not to drop his brother in a heap on the ground.

War lips twisted in a snarl at the memories. The other Nephilim were such cowards at times it made War sick to be affiliated with the likes of them. Death watched as War leaned against him, muttering under his breath about the other Nephilim. Smiling behind his mask he turned his attention back to Azrael. He noticed the angel's attention had shifted back to where the others had disappear, his wings twitching every now and then.

"Azrael."

"Yes?'

"You wouldn't happened to take an interest in Agony now would you?" Death tried to sound casual. It was not his business if the two decided to pursue each other but with everything that has been happening he worried it might be just a passing phase.

Azrael on the other hand looked over to them, not at all surprised by Death's question. Truthfully he wasn't sure what it was he felt towards the apothecary. He enjoyed her company, speaking with her of topics that the others (past and present) found normally tedious, seemed to interest her. She was curious at times always asking him questions or his views of subjects, even if they disagreed on it. Never once did she belittle his intellect or even disprove them. She would in most cases counter with her own ideas and reasoning.

He remembered all the times Agony would join them in their search through the numerous scrolls and books. The meals and outings she planned to keep the young riders occupied and help the tension the rest of them were going through. And unlike most encounters he was met with, Agony was more accepting of the situation and more importantly, she even tried to sooth his guilt during his time with Death.

Blinking in realization, Azrael smiled. He was growing fond of Agony and the time he spent with her. But he would not chance ruining their friendship for anything more at the moment. Especially now that he discovered it was the reaction of her bound wings that was her unease towards him from the beginning.

"Perhaps, but I believe for the time being my assistance regarding her new situation is a better offer to her than anything else. I wouldn't want to intrude or…"

"Azrael." Death stopped him before he could say anything else. Even War was looking at him with a confident smile on his face. "Don't over think it."

"You're one to talk." Azrael countered, earning a laugh from War and glare from Death. The three were interrupted when a shriek echoed from the woods. It wasn't the playful one that they were used to either. The blood curdling scream that followed after was full of pain and torment, chilling them to the bone.

Wasting no time, the three headed towards the direction where the scream echoed from, the same way Agony and the others had gone. When the coast was clear a faint bluish mist wafted from the water, a ghoulish phantom materializing onto the spot that Death vacated.

"That's right pale rider. Run, run to your undoing. I have been waiting for our reunion and now it is close at hand. How I will relish in your suffering." The form slowly faded, his hollow laughter the only thing remaining.

End chapter 8

Notes: It's getting harder to and harder to decide what I want to add and/or take away from this fic. It might be another 4-5 chapters if I do flashbacks or 2-3 if I just get to the point. It seems I can only do one chapter a month for now, second job is getting busy and won't slow down until end of August, beginning of September. I'm also working on other fics and helping my sister with her own, so I'm sorry if this is taking too long.

Again thanks to all who are reading and commenting. Even the littlest encouragement helps make my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Alright you all know the drill. I don't own anything of Darksiders 1 or 2. Fic is my own idea and my OC Agony. Yaoi and het pairings. Again any flames will be sent back to hell.

Death cursed at the looming sight before them. There in a clearing bearing down on his siblings was a construct like never he'd seen before. Instead of the normal stone or metal like the ones he had fought from his first time in the Maker's realm, this one was made of a deep emerald crystal with swirls of a dark substances that ran through it. It looked much like the shard War had found from their time in the library. It had chains wrapped around its shoulders anchored onto its chest by a gold plated lock. Its thick shard like fingers had pinned Agony's wings to the ground, already they could see the blood staining the blades of grass. Death had to hold Azrael back shaking his head as the other tried to rush in to aid them.

Agony was using the rest of her body to shield Fury and Strife from the brute force of the construct, a sliver of light surrounding them as it continued to press down. Strife was holding Fury close, her face buried into his neck not moving.

"Ah Death, be'n such a long time. I'da hope you've enjoyed all the gifts weva be'n leaving for ya." A hollow but robust voice called out. Stepping forth from the constructs left leg was a burly figure in a tattered gray cloak. Death moved in front of the others, Harvester splitting into its dual form ready to strike. War gritted his teeth feeling useless in this situation since he was without Chaoseater. Azrael stayed back taking everything in. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, reading his spell should the need arise.

"Oh come now. Let's not resort to such mindless actions. We are all acquaintances are we not?" A grayish blue mist floated up near the cloaked figure, a form taking shape in its depths. A tall hooded body slowly materialized in front of them: withered clawed hands clasped together in front of a long elegant robe, a dual pointed chin leading up to thin lips, sunk in greenish skin around high cheek bones, two narrow holes where a nose should be and two bleak eyes sunk deep into the taught face. (1) There was a crooked smile forming on the Chancellor's face as he took in the group's reaction, especially the look of horror on Azrael's.

"Death, such a long time. Yes I do believe the last we saw of each other...you convinced the Lord of Bones _that _pompous dove would serve him better than I. Yes I haven't forgotten your treachery and neither has my new friend here. Isn't that right my dear?" He moved to allow the other to step forward removing the hood concealing their face.

Shoulder length hair that was once the color of cooled magma was now a murky sludge, a face that was once shallow and flat bore sharp angles. The body was still broad and muscular from eons of crafting and she was at least half a head taller than Death. But that wasn't what chilled Death to the core. It was the dark matter that seemed to seep in and out of her body. Eyes once a deep brown were now only a putrid gray. Belisatra grinned at him, a long reptilian tongue slithering out her mouth licking her dry lips. (2)

"Something wrong Death? You look like you'va seen a ghost." Her voice was overlaid with a harshness that wasn't there before. Death looked between his trapped siblings, the construct and their newest threat, trying to figure out what the best course of action would be. He felt War behind him, the burning in his brother to spring into action tempered with frustration at his current disadvantage. His fingers twitched on the hilt of his weapon the other grasping it so hard he felt it creek in protest.

"Let me guess, revenge for all I've done against you. And yet you cowards attack others to rouse my attention. And to submit to Corruption, are you so weak that you would damn yourself from its use." Death surprised himself at how calm his voice was, while the rest of him tethered on outrage.

"Cowards, us? Tsk tsk, what a thing to say. It's your own fault pale rider, that your weakness is so easily exploited. I knew you would do anything to find a cure for what ails your brethren, even to travel back here where you have no authority, its exactly what we wanted." The Chancellor snickered turning to look down at their trapped victims. "Though I have to admit, we were concerned this one's aid may have stopped our plan should she have found a solution before our...negotiations."

Death narrowed his eyes, teeth clenched behind his mask. He felt War's hand on his back, the warmth helping keep his mind in check and calm him. No need for the both of them to lose control in this situation. He tilted his head slightly, hardly noticeable, to look behind him. He felt the spell Azrael was concentrating on and noticed the grim look on his face.

"And what pray tell would we be negotiating?" Death felt bile rise to his throat when the Chancellor disappeared only to form by his trapped siblings. His hand went through the crystal forcing the construct's jagged hand to bear down harder, causing the earth to sink further down. A muffled groan of pain emerged from the small pit as feathers littered the ground.

"_Enough damn you. Just say your piece and be done with it!" _Death could feel his patience start to slip especially without knowing what these two had planned.

"Very well Horseman. In exchange for their freedom and since we are feeling generous, a cure for the ailment and all we ask is for...your utter surrender." He turned to Belisatra who placed a hand inside a pouch by her side. Lifting it up she showed them a small glass clouded vial before hiding it once more. Turning back to Death, he waiting, the smirk on his face faltering as the news hardly even fazed Death, the Nephilim not even blinking. In fact Death seemed to relax at the declaration. Straightening his posture he placed Harvester back in its singular form. Taking only a moment he took a final look at it before turning around to kneel down to reach War's level.

"Here, take this." He closed War's hands over Harvester, making sure his grip was secured on the weapon. War was about to protest but Death silenced him with a single finger to his lips. "Bide your time, you know when it will be." Getting back up he nodded to Azrael turning to face the Chancellor.

"Very well then, I go they stay now release them."

"Oh no no my dear Horseman. First things first." The Chancellor raised his hand waving to Belisatra. Smiling she moved her right hand away from its hiding place in the cloak, revealing a strange serrated blade. The blade itself was strange in its own right, crafted from what looked liked petrified organs with bits of bone weaved into it. The edges of the blade looked more like teeth or claws etched with runes that were too small for Death to read this far away. She moved up onto the constructs forearm and slammed it in the lock turning it. The sound of gears churning echoed through the forest as the construct's upper body bulged out against its restrains. The chains slacked their hold allowing the torso to shift outward and above. Slowly the key dissolved spreading its remains in a circular pattern. A crystal clear cage replaced its mid-section, large enough to hold even a Maker.

"If you would be so kind your chariot awaits." To make sure Death would follow, the Chancellor tapped on the constructs wrist, allowing the creature to lift its prisoner's from the ground. Belisatra jumped down walking towards her creation. Kneeling down she reached between the space of its fingers and ripped Strife away from his sister, hurling him into Death's arm.

"Fury! Damn you!" Strife struggled in Death's grip trying to get back to her. Death held onto his brother trying to calm him down. Strife just shook his head looking away from the monstrosity. Seeing that he would not run Death moved Strife by War's side placing his hands on their heads. With a final pat, he turned away from them, walking up to the three, face lifting up to study the creature before him. He didn't even have to look at them to know they would take his next words seriously.

"Any treachery on your part and whatever you may do to me, will be nothing compared to your downfall by their hand. Are we clear." Not even waiting for a reply Death climbed up the outstretched arm reaching the cage. Looking closely at it he noticed the small green crystals floating throughout it. Figuring out what they were Death briefly closed his eyes knowing once inside there would be no escaping, not even his Reaper form would be able to do help him in this.

Stepping forward, he could feel the specks of crystal reacting to him. One four pointed crystal shot forth a beam from each point connecting to ones nearby, the same effect repeating until it created some sort of light beam barrier. Looking over he reached out a finger feeling the magic scorch his flesh as he trailed it across in front of the barrier. Raising his finger to his face he watched as the skin try to heal itself but the wound stayed open.

"I've kept my part of the bargain, now keep yours."

The Chancellor reappeared on the constructs shoulder grinning like a mad man. Nodding to Belisatra, the former Maker reached in trying to grab Fury from Agony's embrace. Seeing the winged Nephilim glaring up at her refusing to let go she just grinned.

"Yer a stubborn one, ain't ya." Reaching further back she twisted a handful of the colored feathers ripping them off. Her action only succeeded in causing Agony to tighten her grip even more on Fury. Growing irritated, Belisatra reared back holding out her hand. A whip like coil of Corruption broke through the ground and barrier slithering around Fury's body while another shoved Agony against the constructs palm. Belisatra willed the corruption back to her dragging Fury's body with it. Eying the body of the female rider Belisatra was about to release her when a sharp pain to the face knocked her back. Fury put all the strength she had into driving the clippers Agony slipped her deep into the corrupt Maker's forehead.

"You'd had do better than tha' to be killin me." Fury looked down at the wound seeing nothing but a black ooze seeping out of it. Before she could even try anything else, Belisatra launched her far into the air crashing through the tree branches, deeper into the woods. Abandoning the spell he was concentrating on Azrael followed the path to where he thought Fury would land. Looking back he could tell even before Death entered his prison that there was more to what was going on than he was letting on. There was no other reasoning, no other way Death would surrender so easily. And Agony, with his help the poor girl had just recovered her wings to only have them once more used to cause her pain. He gritted his teeth, so many thoughts running through his mind in a jumble making it hard to think.(3)

War was having a hard time himself restraining Strife with Harvester. Strife was at least half a head taller than him and tried everything to slip through War's grip. Standing firm, War knocked Strife's right foot off balance knocking them both to the ground. Before hitting the dirt War was able to maneuver them to their sides where he rolled Strife onto his stomach, making sure to keep one knee to his older brother's back. Looking up he met with Death's calm gaze, a simple nod of his head. Sitting back down in his prison he waited, seeing what would happen.

"Well now that was unexpected. Are you harmed?" Not really caring the Chancellor looked down at Belisatra. The Maker was pulling the clippers from her damaged face throwing them into a nearby shrub. She only swiped the ooze from her forehead, wiping it off on her pants.

"Bah, jus' a scratch. Now th'n we have wat we come for. I'd rather not waste more time…"

"I do believe you are forgetting something _scarecrow._" Death turned his gaze to the Chancellor, his voice on edge.

"Ah yes the cure. Belisatra if you'd please." He watched as the Maker reached to her hip her fingers splayed over the area. Looking down the grin on her face filled War with rage.

"Well now seems I've must o' misplaced it. Such a pity." Turning around she patted the constructs hand. Obeying its creator, the colossal fist closed crushing Agony in its grip lifting it closer to its torso. There was only a muffled groan as Agony's bruised body was moved.

"What are you doing? You said you would release them…" Death had to move away quickly as the hand slammed inside the cage depositing Agony's unmoving body. He hissed as a wave of dizziness hit him, the cage filling with some strange scent. Dropping to his knees he shot out a hand to steady himself, less he fall flat on his face, refusing to give his captor's that satisfaction. Trying one last thing Death tried to focus on his Reaper form but stopped half way through. It was just as he thought, the crystals were blocking his normal abilities but also his other forms. Just trying to conjure the form sapped his strength. The last thing he did remember was feeling War through their bond, the burning wrath at the turn of events coursing through him. Try as he might Death couldn't seem to temper it, allowing his brother to vent.

"Already going back on your words!" War struggled to keep Strife down while trying to keep himself from forgetting Death's words and taking Harvester to their throats. He couldn't take much more of being stuck in this situation. Removing himself from Strife's back his grip on Harvester tightened, the skin on his knuckles turning white. Harvester started to shake in his grip, a strange aura rippling towards War, streams of energy coursing into his body.

Strife moved away from his brother, never seeing anything like this happen before. War's shadow seem to grow over him, the body above him growing even taller. With each step he took War's vision became more hazy, the need to show these vermin a lesson on why they should never mess with his family. Raising Harvester in his grip, he slammed it forward shock waves of dark energy ripping through the land and charging the air current. Reaching the Chancellor, it was met with resistance as it clashed with an invisible barrier.

"Oh please, do we think us that daft that we would come unprepared after the exchange. And when I said I would release your siblings, it was only the other riders I was referring to. I made no promises to this one. Besides, I believe Belisatra has taken a liking to her." chuckling he wavered his hand behind the constructs back, opening a rift to who knows where.

Seeing he was running out of time, War hacked at the barrier trying to shatter it. Teeth bared he watched as Belisatra waved to him the first to vanish, followed by the Chancellor. He shot Death a look, noticing the crystals encasing his brother's body. For the first time he realized it as the same kind used to house the souls of the dead Nephilim, the same crystal the Council had forge for that task alone. Death just looked at him through hooded eyes, he could sense that his brother was weakening, their bond flickering in his chest.

_*Bide your time.*_

It was the last thing he heard from Death as the bond was blocked, not by Death but sure enough by whatever or wherever his siblings were taken. A growing unease spread in him, his hands once more trembling with rage against Harvester. Strife backed away slowly feeling the heat roll off War in waves. The grass around him was already wilted some even catching on fire. That one little spark was all that was needed as the area surrounding his brother burst into the hottest flames he ever felt. It rose up into a billowing inferno, reaching up past the tree tops, into the sky above. Shielding his sight and body from the sheer power he was sensing, Strife tried to move back further. It wasn't until a towering figure loomed over him that Strife looked up. A large beast encased in fire was standing above him, its burning sight fixated on him.

"War?" The creature reached out a clawed hand brushing it over Strife's head. Surprised that he wasn't burned to ash, he felt his brother's presence within the burning figure.

"Strife?...War?" The two looked back to see Fury being carried by Azrael. She looked between the two, her gaze lingering on the fiery creature.

"What happened? Where are Death and Agony?" Azrael placed Fury down holding her hand as she limped over to her brothers. War knelt down as she reached out rubbing her hand across his cheek. A low gurgle, sounding suspiciously like a purr, emanated from deep within him. The fire dimmed as the creature caved in on himself surrounded by an orb of fire. With a final burst of raw power, War landed in front of the others, brushing the soot from his armor back to his normal self. Taking one last look to make sure nothing was still on fire, War reached behind him taking hold of Chaoseater. The three felt a nervous chill run down their backs at the calm look on his face. Placing Chaoseater on his back once more, War walked over lifting Harvester from the ground where he dropped it.

"War?" Fury watched as he turned to her. She could tell though he acted calm his eyes still burned. He placed Harvester opposite of Chaoseater making sure it was secure.

He had no idea what to do now. Both Fury and Strife were still children and the cure, if there even was one, was most likely still in the hands of Belisatra and the Chancellor. A tug on his pant leg alerted him to how close Fury was to him. He looked at her confused, the grin on her face spreading. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a small pouch, its contents clicking together as she tossed it up to him. Catching it, he pulled apart the strings letting three small bottles filled with a bubbly greenish liquid fall onto his palm. His grin soon matched Fury's as he reached down picking her up, placing her on his shoulder.

"Ever get the feeling you missed something?" Azrael looked down to Strife, noticing his eyes never leaving the others.

"When it concerns you and your siblings...nearly every time." Holding out his hand, Azrael help to pull Strife up. The young gunner brushed the dirt from his clothing, sliding his hand once more into Azrael's. A bit surprised, but not saying anything, the two made their way to War and Fury. The group left the clearing in silence, both War and Azrael trying to figure out what to do next. It finally came to War when he heard the shrill call from the sky.

Dust was circling above them before diving down. The crow perched on top of War's hood, his talon's not quite sinking through the material but that didn't stop him from pecking at War's scalp. Fury tried not to laugh shooing the bird from her brother. Not at all amused, Dust pecked at her fingers at the rude gesture before tugging at War's hood once more.

"Does that bird have a death wish or something?" Strife watched as Dust continued to tug at the red hood throwing what seemed to be a tantrum on top of his brother's head. Azrael could only watch as War plucked the fuming crow from atop of his head, holding him in his armored gauntlet. Turning to Azrael he held the bird out to him waiting for the angel to take it. Azrael frowned not knowing where War was going with this. Securing Dust on his wrist, Azrael flinched as the talons sank into his flesh.

"Should anyone be able to lead us to where Death and Agony are..."

"Dust is still connected through Death." War nodded about to say something but stopped looking past the angel. Following his gaze, Azrael felt his stomach drop at the figures walking towards them. Muria along with Ulthane, did not appear to be happy. Indeed the Shaman had a scowl on her face as the walking stick she used stabbed at the earth below. Ulthane seemed a bit calmer his hammer strapped to his side thumping this thigh as he jogged to keep up with her.

"Tell me it is not as I have sense. For once prove me wrong." Muria gripped the knot of her staff in both hands trying to steady them. War just shook his head handing over the pouch to her.

"Belisatra still lives. And what is worse, she has let the Corruption consume her, a slave to its power. Both Death and Agony are their prisoners, in exchange for the cure."

"Their prisoner?' Ulthane cracked his neck, not liking where this was going.

"The former Chancellor to the Lord of Bones. He blames Death for Azrael's new position and his downfall. As for Belisatra, well I am certain I have no need to explain her role in this." War watched as Muria rolled the vials between her fingers. A low hiss escaped between her teeth, the hand clutching the objects so tightly she nearly cracked them.

"Ignorant child. Bad enough she sided with a deceived angel to awaken the weapons, but this...she has gone too far. I do not know how she escaped her fate in punishment but all I ask of you, Red Rider, make sure she is never heard of again." Both War and Azrael looked on stun, turning to Ulthane to make sure they were hearing correctly.

"Wipe the dumb off yer faces. She gave up 'er right long ago wenna she killed Gulbannan and followed Lilith like a dam pup. You'll find no sympathy from the rest o' us." Ulthane spat out he words almost like it left a foul taste in his mouth just mentioning what Belisatra had done.

"And the cure, what of it?" War watched as Muria kept a close fist around the bottles. If those were the cure to what ailed his sibling he would rather the Shaman not break them. Raising the vials to her face she cringed at the essence coming from the liquid from within. Sighing she nodded to them, handing them back to War.

"A cure it may be Red Rider, but even if taken it will have the same effect as what caused it, leaving your siblings unconscious for at least three days to fully work. Something I am sure Belisatra was aware of." Muria felt the anger from War but was surprised when Azrael was the one that spoke.

"So even if Death demanded it tested, he would have no choice but to surrender least they had tried taking him by force while the others where defenseless from its effect."

War handed a vial to Fury and Strife trying hard not to let them see his hand shake. He desperately want to maim something, rip and destroy into another being. How Death could stay so calm in such situations at times still boggled him to this day. But his brother was not here and it was up to him to stay calm for the others sake. Fury and Strife looked between him and the objects in their hands. Looking at each other for only a moment they uncorked the vials cringing at the foul smell wafting up their nostrils.

"Urgh, smells worse than Strife's laundry." Fury grimaced holding her nose. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back downing the slimy liquid cringing as it slithered down her throat leaving an even fouler taste in its wake. Strife watched Fury's reaction closely. She had made a sour look followed by both hands clasping over her mouth. Seeing no way out of it, Strife held his breath and downed it in one gulp trying hard not to taste it. It was unaffected as he too followed Fury's reaction and trying not to gag on the taste. The two fell to their knees hands now clasped to their stomach, pain spreading throughout their bodies. War caught them before they could fall on the ground.

"Re..mind me urg never...to do ..that again." Strife looked at Fury, nodding in agreement right before passing out. (4) War smiled at the two shaking his head. Making sure his grip was secure but not crushing the two as he got up. Azrael smiled as he watched War tuck Strife's head under his chin. Fury had her head leaning against Strife's, muttering in her sleep. Looking back to where they had come from, he couldn't help the strange sensation forming in the pit of his stomach.

_*I pray for your safety. Please stay strong.*_

End

Uhg! I know it's late, my apologizes. Things have not been going well, work is crazy and life is just blah. I'll try to get back on track and get things rolling again. Thank you all for your patience.

1\. I really couldn't tell if the Chancellor has a beard or if that's bone on his chin.

2\. Not much to go on with Belisatra. I tried rewording the description of her but like I said before not much really (I sometimes look in my Darksider's art book and see what other designs they had for the female Makers) to go on. She's only in the Darksider's novel The Abomination Vault by Ari Marmell. A great read if anyone is craving more Darksiders.

3\. Before anyone chews me out for this, this is Death we are talking about. He always has a backup plan. Like I would really let he surrender that easily without reason.

4\. I love these two. I may not have written anything for them but there are times I actually enjoy thinking about them more than Death and War. Hmm might have to write something for them when I get a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None of Darksiders belongs to me. The fic alone is mine along with Agony.  
Warning, this fic contains, yaoi, het, non con torture and other things to make you shudder.

All flames will be sent to Lilith for proper disposal.

Death was getting a little bit annoyed with this constant situation. Waking up tired and confused at where he was and what was going on was getting repetitive. Trying to move he noticed his body refused to obey, his head wouldn't budge, and his muscles seemed to be petrified. Even his eyelids felt weighed down, cracking them open took much more strength then it should have.

It took a few minutes for his eyes to focus at the objects in front of him. Yet when they did he wished he was still knocked out. His stomach dropped, his throat tightened and his body, if it wasn't already unmoving would have frozen. Further in front of him against a cavern wall, locked in a crystal prison, was Absalom or at least the corrupt version of his body. Death moved his sight over to the next crystal seeing another body trapped as well, this one he also knew as his brother and one of Agony's lover, Pride. The body was stitched up from the top of his head to his lower body. Looking down the line he noticed the bodies of his fallen race confined in crystal. Death couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was impossible.

"Back wit us are ya." Belisatra's voice echoed in the large open room. She emerged from his right going straight to work on a bench to the left of the room. Recovering from the shock of what he had just seen Death took time to look around as much as he could.

It was a large cave like area, stalagmites and stalactites were forming all around the open area of the cavern. Water dripped into small pools illuminated by some strange light from its depth. Strange albino creatures scuttled around the stone floor, hiding or emerging from the deep cracks along the edges. A large yellow crystal was hanging above him pulsing with a sickly glow. He noticed a few hanging around the chamber adding a strange aura to the place. Noticing something off Death was able to move his head slightly to the side, pain shooting up his spine at the simple movement.

His arms were suspended above his head, locked into place by a thick metal band attached to the slab he was propped up against. Though he couldn't see, his band was etched in heavy ancient text with a thin band of glass across its center. The glass was filled with corruption but for what purpose no one knew but Belisatra. His ankles were also bound but not by a metal band. His boots were removed leaving them bare up to his calf. He refused to flinch as he noticed the flakes of dried blood falling off around the four prong spike that had settled through flesh and bone and into the metal slab. Thick chains attached to the ceiling helped to raise the metal table a good three feet of the ground. Underneath him were deep grooves carved into the floor. He didn't have to see to know that there was blood staining the floor beneath him. What he couldn't sense was how old it was or whom it once belonged to. The pungent smell mixed all around him, clinging to his skin and hair.

Once more he tried to move only succeeding in a slight twitch of his left leg. That earned him another jolt of pain coursing through his body. The action caused him to notice something else, something that he actually dreaded. Taking a more careful look at himself as much as he could he noticed the crystal shards were not only imbedded in his skin but more like mending into it. Knowing it would cause him pain, Death tried to move his arm watching the muscles tighten around the patch of crystallized skin.

Biting his tongue, he watched the muscles constrict, the edges where the crystal met skin cracking. He applied more force wanting the accursed shards off him. He felt the muscles twist and pull, a needle like pain lacing through the small area. He heard the accelerated footsteps, could even sense the sick energy of joy rolling off the corrupt Maker even before she stood in front of him.

"Havin' trouble. Please, allow me ta help." Reaching out Belisatra's used her fingernails to grasp the edge of the crystal and slowly pulled. Death looked at her not flinching even once. She held his gaze, the twisted smile only growing as she took her time. Peeling it off she watched the dark blood slowly ooze down his arm, droplets falling onto the floor. Breaking her gaze she turned the crystal over in her hands, fascinate by something on the underside. Turning her back she left him not even waiting to return to her workbench when she started to fiddle with it.

Death dropped his chin to his chest, trying to calm his breathing. He refused to show any pain when she tore at the wound trying to think of anything else that would keep him calm. A shuffling from his right lined his vision with an even stranger sight, his pain forgotten for the time being.

Patches of skin and missing muscle from his right arm, left leg twisted at an odd angle, the body of Pestilence staggered into Death's view. The snapped neck barley held the head on his shoulders, only strands of dried hay colored hair remained on the bloated head covering milky white eyes that were sunk into the sockets. The body stopped nearly toppling over to shift towards Death. The skin, what was left of it, was a sickly moss green, split wounds festering with patched of black around the edges.

Pestilence staggered in front of him, the foul aroma of rot and decay just oozing from every pore of the mangled corpse. The smile literally unhinged the lower jaw, a few of the remaining teeth falling to the floor, as the odor from his mouth was just as retched as the rest of him.

"_Something wrong rider? You look surprised." _The Chancellor's voice was mingled with Pestilence, the sound was a mix between sandpaper being rubbed together and a whizzing kettle. Snickering the corpse dragged itself to an opening besides Belisatra's workbench. A glyph appeared overhead causing the wall to become transparent. Inside Death could see the walls lined with the crystal coffins, each one occupied with a body of a fallen Nephilim. Pestilence's body stopped over one his body simply sinking into it. Once fully submerged, the Chancellor exited the body before the crystal hardened once more. Leaving the storage room the glyph faded away locking the room and its view.

"How does it look?" He spied over the Maker's shoulder to see her progress. Her table was littered with metal parts along with pieces of flesh, organs and bones. One part was a long barrel like pipe made of sown muscle and tendons. Attached to the end was a ribbon of teeth bound by the corruption. Next to that was the piece of crystal skin she had just ripped from Death. Her hands picked at the flesh watching it as it unfurled on the stone table once free of the crystal layer. Using a pair of tweezers she stretched the skin wrapping it along the barrel watching as it seemed to fuse together. She looked up at him the grin on her face like that of an excited child.

"Well than it seems we were correct in needing you pale rider. The hatred your kind has for you is what will make our work complete." He moved to hover right in front of Death, his hand patting Death on the head like one would congratulate a child on a job well done. Death tried to move his head away, hating the feeling of being touched by this deranged being.

"You must be fooling yourself if you think you can mimic the creation of the Abominations by using the bodies of the Nephilim."

"Yes yes yes, we know that already. Their souls, no thanks to you, can no longer return to their bodies, just mere empty husks. But..." the Chancellor turned the metal table that Death was on around showing him a large steaming crater. Hanging above it was a large chain pulley system. Death watched as the Chancellor snapped his fingers starting up the system. The chains creaked, the ice covering them breaking off, some shattering on the ground the others hissing as they fall into the crater. Unseen gears churned and creaked as the object from below made its way up. Death narrowed his eyes trying to make it out through the curtain of steam. A large jagged point was the first part to emerge followed by a larger chunk of the emerald crystal. The green glow emanated the area as soon as the light shown on it, the forms inside of it pressing up against its surface.

From Demons, to Angels even a few humans and other races that Death was not familiar with, pressed their gauntly faces against the prison. He could feel their anger, the rage and despair all of it directed towards him. Strangely enough when the dead would empower him this time his strength seem to seep out of him. He noticed the Chancellor's face full of glee, already figuring out Death's predicament.

"Allow me to explain from the beginning, if that's alright with you my dear?" Belisatra just grunted from behind them, not at all interested in what was being said but with what was in front of her.

"Women, I doubt even the creator himself understands them. Now then as I was saying we seem to have found a means to rectify that issue with this method. All we needed were souls to inhabit their bodies, well until they become useful in harvesting the raw materials we need to create the weapons. And also before you need to ask." The Chancellor waved his hand once more bringing the crystal even closer to Death. Death could feel it even before it stopped in front of him, the pull of every cell in his body seem to twist and burn. Biting his tongue at the pain he looked down at his chest watching as shards of crystal began to form over his skin.

"My dear gifted Maker was able to etch your body with these little beauties while you slumbered. Try as you might, when your necromancy or other powers are triggered, the crystals will react to it and well you've seen the outcome. We can't have you spoiling all our hard work, now can we." Death tried to block out the snickering voice, concentrating more on trying to figure out a way through the situation. It was difficult with the growing shards ripping through the skin of his upper torso. He could feel the blood seep into his pants, flowing freely onto the floor. Never had he felt so vulnerable.

"How…were you able to acquire so many souls? Someone must have noticed." Death focused on the swirling mass in front of him, noticing for the first time the chill washing over his face, his mask missing. He inwardly grimaced at the light that shined in those sunken eyes an even deeper smile gracing the ghoulish face.

"Would have noticed my dear reaper. The Lord of Bones really should have heeded your warning. The fool should not have declared corruption such a lowly threat, since he himself has fallen victim to it. And as Belisatra can control it, she controls him. It was simply a matter of finding certain souls strong enough to handle the infusion. And once more, thanks to _both _your powers once the souls are in the bodies we will be able to… resurrect them."

"Both…what does Agony have to do with this?" Death could feel bile rise in his throat, the look the Chancellor had on his face reminded him of the lustful looks his deceased brethren would cast on the other Horsemen.

"She has her usefulness. While your ability's will be to raise the dead, hers will be to patch up the bodies. There would be no point in having the souls enter a damaged vessel let alone use them as they are now. And besides," he moved to hover right in front of Death a clawed hand caressing the encased chest, "it has been quite some time since I've laid with another. She seems suitable for the jo…" He never got to finish his sentence as a hand gripped his throat. The Chancellor stared, eyes wide and mouth gaping open as Death was able to free one hand and clutch at the ghastly throat.

Death ignored the pain his necromancy was causing, already the crystals starting to form a trail from his right shoulder to the tips of his fingers. He snarled pulling the decrepit face close to his, eyes burning with rage teeth bared. How dare this putrid pile of filth even consider laying a finger on Agony? His anger grew even more, thinking of the others, if they too had been capture and subjected to this sort of malice. He felt the fear from his capture, hands clawing at his for release, the body twisting and turning to escape him.

A large hand gripped his, fingers digging into flesh and crystal. His eyes slanted to the right watching as Belisatra locked his gaze. Her hand continued to squeeze, shards crumbling onto the floor. Placing her other hand to his wrist she jerked one hand down the other pulling up. There was a sickening snap but Death once more ignored the pain, it was nothing to the boiling hatred churning inside of him.

The Chancellor fell back, staggering a few feet away hand clutching his throat. He flinched never believing that his form could be harmed. He looked to the two in front of him gaze still locked onto each other. She didn't stop there, grabbing at his elbow and bending it backwards until she watched as the bone broke through the skin. The arm was dropped, falling uselessly at Death's side, blood trickling down for a moment before the crystals formed around the wound. Before either one could do anything Belisatra reached to her side thrusting the long blade through Death's body at an angle. She twisted Affliction watching closely at Death's reaction. Except for a small jolt of his body Death lay still refusing to show her any weakness. Instead he calmed his nerves feeling the poison course through him, his skin where the blade entered and exited already darkening, peeling around the edges. Death smirked at the sour look on Belisatra's face. It was the last thing he remembered seeing as his vision hazed into nothing.

"How disappointing." she muttered lowering the metal table to lay flat. Death's body slumped to the side, arm dangling off. He looked much a rag doll thrown carelessly away. The Chancellor watched as she went to work, ripping the blade from Death's body. He shuddered at the noise of skin tearing, the clatter of metal skittering across the limestone floor. It wasn't that he was fearful of what was in store for the rider but more than he was enjoying the show of cruelty. Absently wavering the crystal prison back into its depths, he stared transfixed at the sight before him.

Belisatra had to make special tools to counter Death's necromancy abilities if she wanted their plans to work. He watched as she retrieved them from her workbench along with the stool. She attached the tray onto the metal table looking to see which tool would best serve to begin. She reached for a rune etched scalpel placing the flat of it along Death's chest. They both watched as the etchings began to glow a light blue seeping into the edge. She trailed it lightly across his collarbone, watching the thin line of blood appear. Marking the initial cut, she then processed to dig the blade in deeper, cutting through muscle and bone as well. And yet Death did not stir, not even from the pain.

The Chancellor did flinch when the Maker, instead of using her tools, peeled the skin away from the muscle like a grape with her nails. He watched as she pulled layers of muscle pinning it either onto Death's side or stretching it onto the table with thin like crystal needles. The Chancellor moved to hover right in front of Death taking in the pale face, a twitch every now and then the only motion from the bound rider. His sight moved behind the two into another room.

His grin spread wondering when the others turn would approach. They had more in store for the two First Born that he couldn't wait to try out. He looked back to the two Nephilim trapped in the crystals by the wall. They too would play a part in tormenting their captives. Rubbing at his chin his mind wondered to the other Horseman and angel. Surely they would try to formulate a plan to rescue the others. Crossing to a nearby chamber, this one identical to the other save for size and filled with scrolls and tomes.

He fluttered to and fro muttering to himself each title he passed by hoping to find a certain one. Stopping on the forth shelf from the ground up he found the hefty tome tucked in the far left corner of the case. Grasping it he ran a slender finger along the spine, feeling the leather skin of its cover. The rest of the book was sown in stitches, parts of it made from the flesh of different beings of creation. He raised it to eye level watching closely at the circular lock chained at the center. It didn't take long as the patch of skin popped open, revealing what was once a normal eye but time and Belisatra's skills created something else.

Its pupil was a slanted cat's eye colored in a murky brown, the iris a steel blue with blotches of red and a bloodshot sclera stared up at him. It blinked, the crust crumbling off its eyelash, as if it had just woken up from a deep sleep. (1)

"Hello dear friend. I apologizes for waking you from your slumber but I need a favor, a certain spell for our guests and for some that may drop by." He caressed the spine once more feeling it shiver in his hands. With a crack that sounded much like bones snapping, the lock opened and the chains slithered back into a few open gashes. The pungent smell of rotten meat wafted up from the aged pages, flecks of dust and other unknown bits floating into the air. The pages stopped more towards the end outlining what its wielder was looking for. The Chancellor's chuckled, fingertips raking over the spells and diagrams.

"Ah, yessss, these will do nicely. Now to get the materials all will be set." Placing a marker on the page he tucked the book under his arm floating back to the main chamber already formulating ways to execute his findings.

"Let the Horseman come, let them all come. They will find nothing but a former shell of the Pale rider if that at all."

* * *

War grimaced, the force behind the whip nothing of what it once was. Fury glared at the hand clutching the hilt of her weapon. She cursed grinding her teeth as her wrist throbbed in pain. Strife watched from his perch on top the same large rock by the stream they had occupied before Death and Agony's capture a few weeks ago.

True to Muria's words and to War's frustration, the antidote had taken three days to take full effect on his siblings. What they hadn't expected was the state that they would awaken to. Taking the vials once more Muria had examined a few drop of the potion breaking it down to see what had caused the two Nephilim to return in such a weakened state. The news did not sit well with any of them. Grounded into the elixir was more of the same green crystal, practically poisoning them from the inside. The effects Belisatra no doubt intended to cause the Riders should the antidote fall into their hands. It would give her and the Chancellor more time with Death and Agony. But to do what, no one wanted to even begin to think of what it could be.

Azrael watched everything closely, from the days War sat vigilant by his sibling's side, to the moment they had awaken. Though not visible to most, his time spent with the Red rider showed Azrael the relief in those once vacant eyes. He stood by War's side listening as he explained everything to Fury and Strife noticing that in a way he hid a few details of his own involvement with Death.

Both Strife and Fury looked at each other, knowing something was off but too tired at the moment to argue with War. It was the same time Muria entered the room a steaming kettle in one hand and a try of food in the other. She handed Azrael the tray and set the kettle onto the nightstand stating if they wanted to hurry up and help their siblings that they would be wise to take what was offered. After that little bit of information she left them saying she would be in her usual spot if they needed anything. War received a cross look from the others when he went to sit Fury up, holding the cup full of the steaming liquid for her.

"What are we invalid? We can feed ourselves." War sighed, wondering if this was what taking care of them was like for Death in the past. He passed the cup to Fury eying Strife as he struggled to get up. Even when the two were sitting up against the pillows they were already out of breath. War watched as Fury downed her drink once more grimacing at the taste dropping the cup on her lap.

"I swear, if this quest doesn't kill us then theses treatments will." Fury grumbled leaning back against Strife. Looking up to at her lover she notice him glaring at the offered cup Azrael had holding out for him. The angel rolled his eyes at the gunner, clearly not in the mood as well.

"Would you prefer I pour it down your throat myself or just waste time staring at it?" All three looked at him, not use to the snappish tone. He was clearly irritated just as much as the rest of them in this situation.

"The faster you regain your strength _**with**_ our help, the quicker we can be on our way to find the others." Grasping Strife's hands he closed them around the ceramic cup making sure the shaky fingers would not drop it. Strife blinked looking from the cup to Azrael before smirking at him.

"Look who finally grew a pair." Strife grunted at both the taste of his drink and the elbow to the side courtesy of Fury.

Now War and Azrael were busy helping the two riders train to get their strength back, though with out much progress. Both Fury and Strife were becoming restless with the slow pace. For Strife it was a bit more simpler to wield Mercy and Redemption, then again all one had to do was point and shoot. Strife gave his sister a cross look at the simple assumption stating it couldn't be all that hard to use a supercharged rope. War inwardly groaned at the two turning away from their bickering to rub at his forehead. This was a conversation he had heard too many times already in the past few weeks.

_**Flash back...**_

_Fury looked to Strife when he snickered as she missed two of the pots sitting on the railing. War was watching them not saying a word as he took in their progress from the side. It was only a few days but there was still much improvement to be gained. He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing in frustration hoping the two wouldn't start arguing now of all time. He cursed the timing, wishing Azrael was here to help but knew the scholar was busy trying to find anything that may lead to discovering what their enemies might be up to._

"_What?" Strife just looked at her flexing his fingers before reaching for Mercy. _

_Fury had to place her hands on her hips anchoring them so she didn't lash out at her lover. Bonded they may be but Strife still had a tendency to irritate her from time to time. And this time she was not in the mood for any smart ass remarks._

"_Don't give me that look. I'm not the only one here having issues. The way your aim has been off you couldn't hit the broad side of an ashworm if it was right in front of you. Are your eyes failing you as well my dear Strife?"(2)_

_**End flashback...**_

"How in creations name did Death deal with all of this?" Azrael gave him a pointed look placing his hands back into the sleeves of his robes. War blinked not sure what that look was for.

"To quote your brother from a time in his company in the White City regarding you and your sibling: Older siblings are born first to protect the younger ones, even if they refuse or do not want the assistance. (3)Death cared not for your tempers or grievance towards him that any of you had when your safety was on the line. " All three of them turned to Azrael looks of surprise on their faces. He just shrugged mentioning that Death had visited him a few times after the Abomination fiasco to speak with him, of course it was mostly dealing with War and the near loss of the young rider.

"And what exactly did he say?" Strife stretched on the rock enjoying the feel of his joints popping. He watched Azrael turn to him, his face serious.

"That is not for me to discuss. If you want to know then I suggest you stop lagging about so we can get a move on." Removing his hands from the sleeves he tossed the two another vial of the mixture Muria had brewed for them. Fury just uncorked the small bottle downing the mixture before throwing it by Strife's feet. It was helping them but again at a pace to no one's liking.

"Why the hell is this taking so long? You would think now that we're back to normal the effects would have worn off." Strife mimicked Fury's action but instead tossed the vial high up in the air into the branches. In one quick motion he fired Mercy followed by the sound of glass shattering a grin already spreading on his face. Azrael couldn't help but shake his head sighing at their logic.

"This is the realm of the Makers, older than the Charred Council. They have no ruling here..."

"No power to grant us. Death did mention that the power given to him by the Council was somehow sealed when he was sent here." War thought back now to the conversation he had with his brother and to wondering if that was the case, even if there was a cure to be found, why bring them here in the first place.

"Death knew the risks and so should any who enter this realm. Be it angel, demon or Rider there is a magic here that effects any and all. Here Creation is born and molded, the foundation of many worlds and races. I am sure even the Crowfather would relish in finding the secrets kept here." The two just looked at the scholar not sure what he was getting at.

"Neither Heaven or Hell have any reign here. Their power, their laws are meaningless." War finished what Azrael was thinking, the angel nodding in agreement. "But that does not mean even the Makers are held without responsibilities or above the laws that govern Creation. Belisatra has proven that. And now with Corruption, she warps and defiles all that is touched."

"War." Fury was by his side almost placing a hand on his shoulder but at the last moment closed her hand remembering that was where the bond mark was. He smiled at her kindness clasping her hand in his.

"It's still silent on his end?" All three turned to look at Strife. He was busy cleaning Redemption an even deeper scowl on his face. Just because he acted like a smart ass didn't mean he couldn't see what was happening. He knew all too well the worry when one's bonded was cut off: be it from blocking it, pain or well he didn't want to ever experience the last part. To see War act like nothing was wrong when who in creation knew what was happening to Death. Not to mention all Agony had done to help them. Their sister didn't deserve to get dragged into this mess.

"Fucking bastards! _No one_ and I mean _no one_ but us has a right to irritate that arrogant bastard! He's OUR brother. We all know how it goes." Strife turned to his siblings smiling at the same looks they had on both their faces. Fury shivered at the anger rolling off Strife. Her fingers started to twitch closing tightly around the base of her weapon. War noticed the sudden changed in the others, the flare of hostility and rage beginning to course through them. About to step forward a sudden pain tore through his entire being. It felt as if his body was being pulled in every direction, needle like claws ripping into his gut until everything was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

War groaned getting up onto his knees. Shaking his head to clear it, War noticed he was alone in the darkness. Looking around the open area he noticed a small flicker of light a few feet away. The closer he walked to it the brighter it became until it blinded him. When he noticed the light fading he lowered his arm but seriously wish he hadn't. War now noticed he was in a strangely lite cave. Looking around he noticed it was sparsely furnished with some bookcases and two tables, one with tools scattered on the surface the other a metal slab off to the side. But it was there in the center of the cave that had him quaking with rage.

Death's arms were tightly chained together over his head, hanging over the stained carved floor, his body bloody and beaten parts of it covered in those damnable crystals. His stomach lurched at the figure standing before his brother, battle ax posed at his left side. With the flat side of the blade Absalom slammed his weapon onto Death's leg. The crack could be heard echoing in the cave and yet their was hardly any movement of the bound body save for the force caused by said action. Death's body swayed back and forth twisting a bit and yet there wasn't even a grunt of pain from him. War watched as the looming figure spat onto his brother's swinging body before turning his back to him. Belisatra entered the room wiping at some substance covering her hands. She looked between Death and Absalom, grinning at the carnage.

"Still no luck?" She tossed the rag onto her workbench pulling her chair once more closer to Death. His blood boiled as the Maker reached over touching the damaged limb. He wanted to grasp that hand and break every finger that dared touch _**his **_brother.

"I've tried everything from trying to warp his memories to even implant new ones masquerading as the other riders even. The spells are having no effect what so ever." Absalom's voice was not what War remembered it to be. He gritted his teeth knowing the Chancellor's was there in the former leader of the Nephilim. He watched as the body stumbled towards what looked like a crystal coffin. Absalom's body once more submerged into the prison as the Chancellor emerged from it.

"And how was you time spent with our other guest? Enjoy yourself?" The Chancellor grinned at the look she was giving him. He watched as the metal table was once more summoned from the side of the room and Death was lowered onto it. Belisatra untied Death's hands only to pin his arms onto the table once more.

Taking a chance, War walked close to the two, finally able to see the true extension of his brother's injury's. He watched as the Maker cut into the flesh with long needles that locked the skin onto the table. Death's face was laced with cuts and the left side of his face, the part that was hidden by his hair when he was suspended up in the air, was peeled back until it showed the inside of his mouth. The teeth and gums were clearly visible and at times War could see the tongue move slightly in between. Belisatra moved the hair away from Death's face examining the small patch of crystals forming around the eye. Above it the skin was pulled back revealing the bone beneath with a chunk of bone missing allowing the brain matter to show through. War lashed out at the hand gripping his brother's face. His eyes widen when his went right through the Makers. Pulling back, this time at a slower rate, he moved his hand right through Belisatra's face.

"Tell me this is some sort of nightmare? What the hell are they trying to do?" War didn't know if he wanted to stay and see it through or try and wake up from the horror he was witnessing. Try as he might he was rooted on the spot watching helplessly as his bonded was tormented to no end. Knowing that it was useless War was ready to rush at Belisatra when a strange feeling made him turn around. It almost felt like a tug of a rope around his midsection, trying to lead him to a cave behind Death.

* _**Go. **_*

Startled, War looked back at Death his voice still echoing in his mind. Taking a step back, than an other he continued to look until his back hit the wall. He walked to the edge of the entrance and with a final breath turned to enter the new room. This room was no better than the one he was in before. War had to actually cover his mouth at the smell emanating from every inch of the place. There chained to the walls were rotting corpses; some only having half their bodies while their entrails or limbs came close to scraping the floor. Creatures peeked through holes and the gashing sounds of their teeth gnawing on the decayed bodies reached his ears. One body was withering on the floor hands hooked to the wall and feet nailed to the ground. The creature, whatever it once was only slightly humanoid in body, was laying in a pool of it's own blood from the gaping hole in its stomach. War could see some sort of insect peeking out through the flimsy skin. He wondered how the creature was staying silent when it's head moved away from its shoulder. War stepped back from the thrashing body, blood squirting from the missing jaw and throat. Out of the long tube leading to the chest, slithered out hell's version of a centipede.

"Brother?" Turning around so fast nearly gave War whiplash. There further down the wall pinned five feet above the ground was Agony. He sucked in the foul air at her condition. Every feather that wasn't littering the floor was spread out and pinned to the wall. The right side of her face was smeared with blood from the deep gash on her forehead. Her left arm was bent at an odd angle where the cuff was digging into the flesh of her forearm. Her feet were bared and he could clearly see they were broken, each toe twisted in opposite direction of the next one. Her tunic was slashed in obvious places that showed where the chains were holding her up.

"So...ssorry for taking...mph so long." She grimaced at the pain trying to focus on the conversation. War reached out to her, even knowing what would happen. He was surprised that his hand was able to touch her face, feeling the damp cold skin.

"What are you speaking of, what has happened?" He felt himself calm as she smiled, feeling her body relax under his touch.

"It's much the same when Absalom found us in the dungeons in hell. I was able to use the pain to increase my abilities, allowing you to find us but I'm afraid only through this way. I'm not sure how Death was able to achieve this but somehow he did." She sighed resting her head against his palm.

"What are they planing? What is it they really want?" War held her face in both his hands trying to wipe away the blood. He hissed through clenched teeth, seeing the wound much clearer. The skin was already infected, the edges around it browning with a crust of dried pus where it still bled.

"They seem...to want a repeat of the Abomination. But instead, instead of the Ravaiim they want to use the Nephilim. They already collected souls from the kingdom of the dead. I don't know how or where they retrieved our brethren bodies from but..." she winced trying to keep the connection going.

"Pace yourself Agony. Do not rush this." But all she did was shake her head a sob escaping her mouth.

"It can't happen again War. They want me to heal the bodies and Death to infuse the new souls in them, so they can have fresh materials. So far they have been using Death and myself for the base of this weapon. But now he's halted their plan by shielding his soul." Her voice cracked as she rushed to tell him everything that had happened so far in their imprisonment. War waited moving his hand to the back of her neck trying to help sooth her.

"Forgive me for what you two have suffered through. If I could I would be searching for you myself but Fury and Strife needed me." She looked at him with worried eyes her body going completely still.

"Besides their strength returning to them at a much slower rate they are well." He watched as her face went to relief to confusion to hopeful. She sighed taking in a few breaths before looking back at him eyes full of determination.

"In the library you'll find a book on our kind, the twin to the one Death has. It has everything from potions to aliments, Muria will know what to do." War blinked as his vision began to fade. All he could do was try and hold on to Agony, watching her only smile at him. She closed her eyes face going lax in his grip. He was pulled away turned around to face an all too familiar person.

"Death!?" His brother was standing before him in a transparent state. His body would constantly flicker but his smile was always there. He moved closer to War wrapping his arms around him. War could feel the smile against his neck, the warmth of the breath ghosting against his skin.

War returned the hug, clutching Death to him. This felt far worse then the time his brother left him in the world the Dream Drought sent them. Here he knew his brother and Agony were being harmed, used in insane experiments and other twisted schemes. True to his words if it wasn't for Strife and Fury he would for go the danger and track them down. He felt Death start to pull away his body even more lucid then before.

"Remember, bide your time War. We _**will **_see each other." Death cupped the side of his face as everything once more faded into nothing.

"Yes, of that we will."

* * *

"WAR! WAR! Come on damn it! Snap out of it!" Strife was trying everything to rouse their brother from his slumber. All three of them felt their hearts stop the moment War collapsed to the ground after Strife's little outburst. Fury placed his head on her lap pulling the hood away from his face. Nothing seemed to be wrong, his face showing no sign's of distress. Azrael sat to his right checking for any signs of magic at work while Strife applied his usual manner of care: slapping War across the face.

"Hit me once more and we shall see who will be in need of dire attention." War's pale eyes blinked open scrunching at the noon sun. Fury was the first to sigh in relief before smacking him on his chest scolding him for giving them such a scare. Strife and Azrael just laughed at the lecture War was receiving. Rolling his eyes, War sat up rubbing at his head his hand moving down to touch his neck, the same place Death had kissed him.

"War, what is it?" Fury turned him around looking at the sharp look entering his eyes.

"Death and Agony. Thy called to me, told me of what is happening." All three sucked in a sharp breath at the news, looks of relief, pain and anxiety all mixed in to one. Before they could bombard him with questions he told them what he encountered. Each one showed different reaction at his story.

Fury cursed at the mention of the torment Belisatra was conducting on their older siblings. Strife's eye would constantly twitch at the Chancellor's name along with the mention of the enemy's ability to possess the bodies of their departed brethren. Even Azrael looked ill at all that was mentioned. The only good news was the book Agony had mention. Wasting no time, the group made their way back to Tri-stone to begin their search more determined then ever to put an end to this nightmare.

End ch 10

Holly molly that took forever. Sorry about that but I'm not usually one for torture fics. I tried my best to get a feel for it (even watched a few movies to get some ideas...never doing that again.) I hope it was ok. Seems this fic is close to an end as well, a few more chapters and that's all. I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed this piece of writing and thank you all for the encouragement. It means a great deal to me.

1\. Got the idea when my sister and I were watching Hocus Pocus. Changed the description a bit wanted to make it seem creepier.

2\. Even Fury and Strife have their off days. Can't really blame them after everything that has happen. ^^;

3\. Got this quote from reading Bleach vol 1. I tweaked it a bit but the meaning is the same. In the Manga it says; Big brothers, you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones who come after them. Even when Death showed his 'tough love' to each of them (well mostly War it seems) we all know he would give his all for his siblings.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the long delay everyone. Holidays were crazy and the same with work. I haven't given up on this series, not by a long shot. Thanks to all those who are being extremely patience with me. A few more chapter to go then onto the next one. _

_Chapter 11_

_Disclaimer: Here's the drill, I don't own anything of Darksiders 1 or 2. Not a thing, you won't get any money from me. This chapter is more of a flashback to what Azrael was up to during War's time training Fury and Strife to when they learn about the book at the end of chapter 10. Got some tender War/Azrael moments for those who asked for it. Enjoy the chapter. _

_Azrael sighed as he closed yet another book placing it with the many others on the table. He looked back at all the research material that was piled up surrounding him, mocking him for his failure to find anything. He leaned back against his seat, weary eyes closed, trying to concentrate on what he could be missing. It had been a week since Fury and Strife had regain enough strength to actually get up and train with War. While the three were improving their condition Azrael was doing what he knew best. _

_But as time went by, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned into days, even his patients was starting to thin. Not knowing what else to do, he even dared to return to the Kingdom of the Dead asking Draven if there was anything the sword master could find out for him. He was rewarded with a puzzled look at first before Draven had a smug grin spreading across his face._

"_Now there's a name I've had not heard for some time. She would visit the city come and go much like a phantom 'erself. The Lord of Bones neva even noticed, sneaky lil' thing but always a pleasant one. Even that upstart of a Chancellor eyed her a few times. Always churned my insides that one." Azrael felt his blood freeze at the disgust in his friends voice at the mention of the ghoulish enemy. _

"_Is there anything else you can think of that may help us win against him?" _

"_He always was a sneaky bastard that one. Trying to hide his real intentions behind the Dead Lord's back. Guess it worked this time. Now you're tellin' me The Lord of Bones had been corrupted and souls have gone missin'." _

_Draven's focus moved up towards the stairs to the guarded doors leading into the chamber housing the ruler of the land. His shriveled face soured as he turned away beckoning Azrael to follow. The former archangel followed at a moderate pace so he wouldn't draw much attention to them from the crowded courtyard. Already he could see it, the corruption, in some of the other wondering souls. One only had to look closely but it was just a mere flicker of eyes, a quick flash of darkness in those sunken faces._

_Draven moved through the doorway leading to a bridge. Across from it lay the desert wasteland of the Land of the Dead. Azrael's gaze roamed over the inhospitable terrain, every now and than a small spray of sand would shoot into the air a faint shriek reaching his ears. He remembered when he first came to this realm with Death, the Horseman warning him about these traps. If he ever witnessed these occurrences to stay clear of them. It would most likely be an enemy, usually a skeleton guard or warrior ready to spring onto some unsuspecting traveler. He lost track on how many times Death had to grab him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him backwards before he was skewered or dragged down into a sand pit. _

"_I'll see what I else I can find. I'm sure that ol' crow has something on this. Send the bird ta me if you haven't found anything useful by the end of the week. Speaking of," Draven grabbed Azrael's arm turning him around to look him clearly in the face._

"_Why are ya waiting so long to act? I'm sure the Makers could 'ave looked after those two Horsemen while you and the Red Rider went off to find them." _

"_There is more to this than some deranged beings hell bent on revenge. We have to take into consideration the corruption as well. Once tainted by it, there is no known cure for it. We..."_

"_Less it be the reason they took Agony. Seems to me, she just might have found a way in her spare time. I'm sure that Shaman told her 'bout it during her stay. Might have even dabbled into it given her trade. Makes sense ta me." Azrael actually blinked not even considering what Draven said could be true. There was still much about Agony he didn't know, even the other Horsemen, other than Death, didn't realize she was a first born._

"_Even so Draven, we must be prepared for any and all situations however dire they may be. And believe me, if it wasn't for what ever Death may have told War during their last moments before his capture, I am sure War would have forsaken any caution and follow Dusk to where ever Death and Agony may be."_

_Draven stayed silent for a moment, one hand palming the hilt of a dagger tied to his side. Sighing he shook his head a snort escaping his mouth. He eyed Azrael not at all surprised by the angel's response to the Horseman's reasoning. _

"_And what 'bout you? What's your reason ta be a part in all this?" Draven turned to the side pretending to find something of interest in the horizon to hide his grin. In the time he spent with Azrael not once had he seen the angel stutter as much in that one moment. And the color gracing his face, it was just priceless. He never knew just how well a little blush showed off the runes on Azrael's face. Seeing his friend compose himself with narrowed eyes, Draven knew what that look meant. He waved the comment off, rubbing the back of his hood._

"_All joking aside Azrael I can assure you, I'll do what I can. If it means sticking it to the Dead King and that two bit Chancellor where it hurts, believe me nothin' short of the Well o' Soul draggin me inta its depths will stop me."_

_Azrael tried hard not to roll his eyes when Draven swept his hand in a low bow giving him a wink. Placing his hands back into his sleeves the two continued to speak in hush tones as they made their way back to the Eternal Throne. _

"_I'm usually not one for sentiment value Azrael, but for your sake and the rest of creation, I hope you find those two in time. Creator knows what The Horseman will do if..."_

"_Failure is not an option Draven, it must not be." Sighing, Azrael gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "And thank you for everything."_

_Draven waved him off turning to walk back towards his normal spot in courtyard wary of the looks he received from the others lurking about. Azrael turned away spreading his wings and taking flight. He __now__ worried that Draven might be dragged into some sort of danger __because of this __but also knew he would be able to take care of himself. If Draven was able to find the Crowfather then the former keeper of Secrets may hold the information they desperately needed_

_When he returned to the Maker's realm Ulthane was there to greet him as he entered through the __main __entrance. The Black Hammer looked a bit tussled, his hair matted with dried blood and nicks and bruises on the visible parts of his body. Before Azrael could even get the question out of his mouth three loud shots echoed through Tri Stone. There was a brief silence immediately __followed by two bickering voices. _

"_N'ver get in the way of a Rider and their tiffs if you value your life." Ulthane groaned plopping down on the stairs. Azrael watched the Maker nod him forward on his way. "Best stay clear of them for a while, neither are __in __a good mood wit the way things are heading."_

_Thanking Ulthane for the advice Azrael made for the underground library even more determined to find any clues t__hat__ may lead to a solution to their dilemma.__ Dusk was perched on top one of the bookcases, head tucked inside his left wing, body rising with every shallow breath he took. It seemed if anything was happening to Death it was not effecting the crow. A good thing as well. Azrael knew that Death and Dusk were still linked, the birds earlier behavior proof of it. __It also mean__t__, least he hoped for their sake, that nothing truly vile was happening to either Nephilim. __Returning to the bookshelf, he slowly scanned each row trying to see if there might be anything he might have missed. _

_It wasn't until War entered the library with a tray of food that Azrael realized how late it was. War sat down __beside __him, the tray balanced on top of two stacks of books. __Azrael thanked him for the __meal__ noticing the weariness in War's overall appearance. __The Rider was sitting slightly hunched over the table, his gaze focused solemnly on the __fireplace in front of the cluttered workspace. Azrael watched him out of the corner of his eye, trying to see if he would say or do anything. Ten minutes passed without so much as a __passing glance or verbal recognition, that __Azrael was starting to worry. _

_It was than, just the slightest exhale of breath, a crinkle in the corner of his eye, that told Azrael everything. War was holding on with just the barest of self control. Looking back, he remembered Agony telling him more about the bonds between the Nephilim race. The connection the bonded shared could easily become maddening, when separated for long periods of time, without so much as a single notice from either end. _

_He could see how tense the muscles in War's arm were as his hands gripped the stone bench. His fingernails were filing along the edge, the sound of them grinding merged with the cracking of the logs in the fireplace. The last time he had seen War this unnerved was during their time in Eden. Rolling the scroll back in its normal state, he placed it down away from the table and turned to War._

"_Why did I even listen to him Azrael? I should be out there looking for them not wasting my time doing nothing!" War turned at that moment eyes slightly blazing and his right fist slamming on the table, his voice was low and husky, creaking near the end of the sentence. The sudden action caused some of the piles to topple over, books and scrolls spilling onto the floor along with the tray of food. Azrael didn't bother to retrieve the scattered material, his attention focused solely on War. His chest was slightly heaving, his breath coming out in long drawn breaths as he was trying to regain his composure._

"_Then why are you still here War? No one, not even I am stopping you from what it is you want." Azrael noticed the sudden twitch in the corner of War's eye when he spoke. The Red Rider stared back, the frown on his face deepening. He held out his palm when he notice War was about to argue. "But I do believe that we both know why you are still here."_

"_And pray tell, what reasons have you come up with angel? I'm curious to know." Azrael flinched at the accusing tone, again memories of their prior history resurfacing in his mind. Steeling his nerves he moved closer to War so that they were only inches apart. He looked him over, from the deep crease on his forehead he watched the mark on War's face burning brighter than normal. It was a contradiction to his eyes. They were dull around the edges, their once cool blue now an ash gray. The scars were more visible on his chiseled face making his features even more sharp and angular. His lips were thin and dry the left side turned slightly upward in a snarl. _

"_Because you would not risk their safety and lives on the chance that you could save them by yourself, when we know nothing of what is in store for us." Again he noticed the slight twitch in the corner of War's eye a sure sign he was on the right path. Azrael sighed when War just shook his head trying to turn away from him. Steeling his nerves Azrael lashed out his hand cupping the side of War's face bringing it __closer__ to his own. _

_Ivory orbs stared into the tired face holding the others gaze. He could feel their warm breath mingle, the __feel of the cold__ skin __against__ his palm. It was that touch that had the angel worried the most. This was not the same Red __R__ider he knew, the same warrior __h__e fought side by side in battles against common foes __over the __millenniums.__The person in fro__nt__ of him now was barely holding on, the __weight of everything that was __happening__ a heavy burden o__n__ his soul. Azrael wished there was more he could do but the knowledge of the Nephilim was still a mystery even to him. He placed some of the blame on himself, thinking he should have asked either Agony or Death more on what the bond between their kind could result in._

"_You are not alone in this War, not this time. You have Fury and Strife. Even if at the moment they are still recovering, it is more than enough for when we make our move against these fools."Even as he spoke Azrael was cautious when War moved closer to him, those armored arms circling his waist in an awkward embrace. He watched as the smile formed on the others face, a spark returning in those eyes._

"_And you Azrael? Do you believe I have not noticed the change in yourself these past weeks. This has taken a toll on you as well." War smirked as the angel tried to hold his composure. They both needed this right now, the reassurance. He would normally go to Fury and Strife in these times of need but this time refused. It wasn't that he was upset with them but to see them together and safe just made the pain of not having Death by his side even more unbearable. It didn't help when the two tried to stay with him, making sure he was not alone in this difficult time. He still blamed himself for the others capture, the emptiness eating away at his insides._

_War felt his smile slightly falter when the body in his arms stiffen. For a moment he thought he had insulted Azrael, until the other started to relax. He felt Azrael lower his hand to his shoulder the other wrapping around behind him clutching the tattered cape against his back. _

"_At least you have gain some progress with the others. I have found nothing to help us in finding where they are or a mean to help them should..." War's gauntlet covered all of Azrael's mouth and the lower half of his face even before he could finish that sentence. He glared at the angel silently telling him to watch what he said at the moment. _

"_Do not even for a moment think such lies. You know more about these," War pointed with a nod of his head to the material spread on the table. "then the rest of us, even more so then Muria. Helpful as she has been in the past it is you I see going beyond what is possible in your search for answers. I shall hear no more talk of belittling yourself, am I clear Azrael." _

_Azrael just stared, dumbfound at the declaration. Again the Riders catching him off guard with not only their behavior but their sensibility as well. Seeing no more reason to argue he nodded letting War remove his hand and return it to his side. He said nothing when War moved to lean his forehead against his, the returning warmth of the body close to his a relief. _

"_I believe I can accommodate that." He could feel the smile against the side of his face as his own hands traveled back around War's shoulders. "And you?" _

_There was a pause followed by a curt chuckle. He felt War shift on the seat and lean back against the table. His body relaxed when fingers combed through his feathers, tracing the faint glowing glyphs on them. He breathed a sigh of relief, the cramps from hunching all day long over his research fading into nothingness. _

"_I'll...manage. I have you and the others by my side after all." Azrael mumble a response not even sure if what he said made sense. Closing his eyes Azrael focused on the steady breathing the sound lulling him to sleep, his mind at ease for the time being._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Azrael wasted no time looking for the hidden book Agony told War about. With help from Fury and Strife the group was able to find the pieces of it scattered in different sections of the library some among the pages of other books.

"Leave it to Agony to turn something like this into a quest. How the hell did she even do it?!" Strife carefully pulled apart the parchment of a scroll where a few pages of the missing book were hiding.

War had left to retrieve the twin book back in the library Death had created in their home. Once he returned with it Azrael was able to find the incantation to bring forth the second book. What they couldn't understand was why it was needed in the first place. Strife muttered something about it being a First Born thing. They watched when the spell was finished that the letters literally peeled off the parchment and hovered in the air. They stayed like that for a few seconds pulsing before zipping in every direction landing on books or scrolls. They had found them sealed and mixed in the writings of other books. Some just paragraphs while others full blown pages.

War looked between the others and the mayhem floating around the air. Shaking his head he turned and left stating that he needed to report to the Council, wishing them luck. Fury and Strife muttered at his departure while Azrael rolled his eyes chuckling.

"Defiantly not his type of activity." The other two Riders agreed, following the glowing letters as they landed. It took nearly most of the day but at last the group was able to piece together a finished tome. As Azrael scanned the contents his face scrunched up trying to make sense of the writing. Even Fury and Strife couldn't make any sense of the literature, it looked nothing like the language they were taught in their early years.

"What the hell is this, some kind of joke?" Strife flipped the pages already aggravated from the search to deal with this nonsense. His fist slammed by Azrael's hand as he hovered over the angel opposite of the table, the other clutching at his scalp.

"Neither of you understand it?" Azrael leaned back looking at their faces. Fury moved a lose strand of hair behind her ear scuffing at the text. Her left hand was on Strife's back trying to ease his frustration. There was a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he tried to ward off the despair.

"_Of course they wouldn't understand it you fool. The Nephilim were even more cunning in keeping their secrets safe then those even in Heaven_." Everyone turned to the entrance where War was standing along side a grayish blue soul with Dust perched on his shoulder. The Crowfather patted Dust's head moving down the steps close to the group. War followed moving to sit beside Azrael looking down at the pages that had the others stumped. War's face went though a series of changes as he too tried to make sense of the writing. From confusion to irritation and finally indifference, he grimaced as he felt a slight headache start up from just the few seconds of reading.

"_Careful not to burn any more braincells. This is no ordinary book. Death certainly took precautions in keeping the secrets of your people away from prying eyes. A good thing as well._" They watched as the Crowfather's bony finger flipped through the dusty pages, his thin lips barely moving as he read the passages. Everyone just watched as the words began to glow fading in and out before reappearing written clearly for them to read. The Crowfather leaned back Dust hissing at the enchantment feather's ruffled and head cocked to the side.

"_I believe you will find the answers you seek much more clearly now._"

"And just how exactly did you know how to do this?" Strife looked away from Azrael to the Crowfather already not liking the elder soul. Fury gave him a look not really wanting an argument at the moment. Instead she moved to sit between the two her focus returning to the book. War smiled at her, glad that someone was keeping Strife in line. His gaze returned to the Crowfather a bit unnerved when he found both Dust and the old one's gaze on him. He was scratching the bird under his beak, those sunken beady eyes bright and vibrant. It was almost to the point that it seemed the Crowfather was mocking him in a way.

But War knew better than that. The Crowfather had surprised both Rider and Council when he appeared on the steps in plain view. The old hermit moved down the stairs like the phantom he was, a grim look on his face as he took one look at the Council's chambers. Not once in all his service to the Council, other then Death, had anyone ever back talked to them. The Crowfather didn't stop there, he let the Council know precisely what he though of them and their stupidity on the matter at hand and in the past. The answer to Strife's question was the same the Council had demanded of the Crowfather when asked of his involvement with this situation.

"_Hmph, I see neither Death or Agony bothered to further your manners in gratitude, but I suppose I can overlook it considering the circumstances._" His face turned to look back at the gunner, the distaste clear in his voice.

"I believe that means you have also crossed paths with Agony before this time as well." Everyone once more turned to the entrance at the new voice. Azrael's breath caught in his throat, his heart seemed to stop and his wings felt stiff. In front of the door hood pulled down to her shoulders Uriel and another angel walked into the room.

"Great, now all we need is Lilith and Samael and we can start the party." Strife moved his hand away from Mercy but still close enough just in case. Azrael felt the lump in his throat grow as the other angel removed his hood, the piece of clothing pooling around the broad shoulders. The dark skin a contrast to the ivory brows and trimmed beard. The marking on his forehead was the same as ever the partially complete diamond giving him away. Seeing the former archangel's gaze on him Nathaniel's warm smile just grew, glad that his dear friend was doing well in these trying times. After hearing of the archangel's punishment for his involvement with the premature End War, the last smile he saw was empty and forced not reaching those soulful eyes. His whole being seemed to relax at the smile Azrael gave him.

Uriel looked at everyone gathered around the small table. Strife was giving her a bored look muttering something to Fury who smirked at the new comers. The Crowfather didn't even bother to look up from the pages in front of him. War nodded to her before returning his attention back to the book as well. Her gaze lingered on Azrael, the other looking at her with a mixture of confusion and shock on his face. She felt the edges of her lips twitch in a half smile. Steeling herself, Uriel moved closer followed by Nathaniel to Azrael's side.

"May we sit?" Azrael nodded moving until he bumped into War, the Rider giving him a sideways glance. Uriel noticed the look as Azrael calmed down, his wings drooping a bit in a relaxed position. She herself was trying to understand why she was called to this location by the Council. She turned when she felt Nathaniel's hand on her shoulder the other Hellguard trying to reassure her. Sighing she held her tongue, sat down and looked at the Crowfather waiting for him to answer her question. He looked up at the sudden silence in the room, every pair of eyes on him.

"_Were you actually serious? Very well, I suppose I can can bore you with the details. I met Agony a ways back before the premature EndWar. She had somehow managed to __locate__my home looking for __a__ medicinal plant. And unlike most unwanted guest__s__ she actually seeked permission before entering my home. To make a long story_ _short, in exchange for the plant she offered me __some__ of the Nephilim's secrets,__a__n__even __small__er__ fraction of what we see before us here."_

"Hold on a sec. You mean to tell me our sister _actually_ told you about our kind, just like that?" Strife was having a hard time believing what the Crowfather was saying.

"_Is it so hard to believe that all one has to do is ask politely when concerning your sister to gain information? I can see now why Absalom thought the weaker Nephilim were better off being disposed of. During your people's trample throughout creation there really was no room for them to hold the rest back. Yes makes sense, why waste time and effort when they could be used more productively." _Each person had various looks on their faces resulting from what the Crowfather had just said. Both Uriel and Nathaniel were horror stricken at the meaning behind those words while the rest understood it as War's repeat from Agony's warning.

"You...is this actually true?" Uriel felt her stomach drop turning to look at War. His nod was enough to confirm the truth behind what was said.

"Death mentioned to us that our brethren, those that Absalom and the rest of the First Born deemed a setback were at the time used either for testing the Abominations or even to help craft them...among other things" Both Strife and Fury nodded confirming when the others turned to them. At first even the Riders themselves couldn't believe it until Death had told confirmed it after that whole fiasco.

"Fuel to feed the fire, I believe were his exact words." Strife muttered leaning his head onto his fist. Now he knew why people always said to be careful what you wished for. They wanted to know more about the First Born and Death held nothing back when things had settled down. Even Fury had looked sickly paler then usual when Death described everything to them.

"_Hard to believe yes but Death paid an even heftier price for defying Absalom and the First Born's wishes."_ War glared at him along with his siblings. He was growing tired of these cryptic meanings and waste of time. But before he could voice his argument the Crowfather was already speaking.

"_Death was ordered, yet refused, to kill you three for...how did Agony put it...UN-fulfilling your obligations to the higher ranking's needs." _ The Crowfather had to move back when Strife lunged at him cursing up a storm, Fury barely holding onto him. War wasted no time helping her in pulling Strife to his feet, away from the group. The others turned to listen at the furious whispering trying to make out the conversation. Azrael worried his bottom lip not at all comfortable with Strife's reaction or the information the Crowfather had just shared with them. Even though they were learning some useful pieces of information he felt that was something that should have been shared with and only with the other Riders.

Excusing himself, Azrael made sure to make enough noise to alert the others of his approach. Fury moved away from behind the bookcase holding out her hand. Staying where he was the two waited, the conversation continuing behind them.

"_It seems your sister found a few interesting details about dealing with the corruption...if you are perhaps more interested in hearing about that bit of information?" _The Crowfather's voice called out to them. Fury's face scowled turning to look behind her. War moved in plain view his mood matching Fury's.

"It's a good thing Death already killed you." They could hear the whirling of the gun barrel and with a final click Strife walked out in view. "Lets just get to the damn point and stop wasting anymore time. "

Once more sitting down the group listened carefully to what the Crowfather had to say.

"_Apparently your sister found a way to mimic the Rod of Arafel's cleansing power against corruption. Though it did not destroy it, she was able to cleanse the victim without much harm. Unfortunately," the Crowfather stated before they would get their hopes up. "the materials for this procedure are difficult to come by and time consuming."_

"Then it is a good thing we came prepared." Nathaneil shifted something from his cloaked back. The firelight gleamed off the crystal and stone rod as it was laid down on the table. Azrael couldn't believe his eyes thinking the piece was among Heaven's lost relics. His hand was shaking, reaching out to trace along the miniscule engraving along the side.

"But...how? It was said that the rod fell into the Destroyer's hands when Hestus was defeated on earth."(1)

"Death was able to retrieve the pieces and bring it back to Lucien." Uriel turned to Nathaniel for the rest of the story. The bulkier angel sighed his sight not leaving the relic.

"The Archon fell to corruption and soon after that to Death himself. Before he left Lostlight, Death told me of their fate. When the Hellguard returned to Heaven, I enlisted their help in retrieving it. I was not about to let one of Heaven's greatest weapon's simple be lost once more."(2)

"What's to say we'll even need it. Sounds too easy if it was just the corruption we have to worry about. You did mention they were trying to screw with his head as well." Strife tapped the rod with Mercy, not too sure of the piece when he looked up to War.

"I overheard the Chancellor speaking of using his memories against our brother. Twisting them to seem that even we are against him. Who knows what true damage has been done." Everyone stayed silent not sure how to response to that.

"_Well then, lets find something to help **these** two move along and than find the others, shall we." _ Both Fury and Strife gave the Crowfather a cross look but said nothing. War leaned back one hand rubbing his face the other by his side. He stopped, glancing to the side when he felt another hand lay on top of his. He laced his fingers with Azrael's, the comfort a much welcomed anchor.

()()()()()()()()

End Chapter

1\. Hestus was the original wielder of the staff in Darksiders 2

2\. This was after you battled the scribe, Jamaerah, and had to fight the Archon. It never was mention what ever happened to the Rod so I made this part up. If you want to read an unbelievably amazing fic (Death/Azrael) that also mentions this relic go read Lostlight By Aslynn.

Again thanks for everyone's time and patience with me on getting these chapters done. I hope everyone enjoys it. And as always Aslynn, thanks for everything!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of the Darksiders series. Agony is my own character. Het/yaoi

mentions of torture and other good/bad stuff. Hope you all enjoy.

Azrael smiled as Uriel moved slightly back from the embrace to look up at him. The three angels had left the library to collect the materials for the mixture needed for Fury and Strife to regain their full strength. With their wings and the specific location of the materials it took only a few hours to collect. After that all that was needed was for Muria to brew the mixture. The shaman waved them off stating it would take only about an hour for it to be prepared. Nathaniel asked if the others wouldn't mind if he and Uriel spoke to Azrael during that time.

"Yeah like you three need our permission." Strife waved them off leaving with Fury.

"How do you deal with them?" Uriel was trying not to let Strife get to her. She watched as Fury looped her arm around the gunner's waist bringing him closer to her. War shrugged speaking of endearing this sort of behavior and worse throughout the centuries.

Azrael was a little bit unnerved when the conversation changed from the events in Heaven to a more personal issue regarding them all. Both Hellguard couldn't help but smile at how awkward the former archangel was behaving. Shaking her head Uriel did slap him across the shoulder giving the other a bit of a crossed look.

"You were not the only one fooled Azrael. We all did what we believed to be just for the one we cared for. I just wished Abaddon had trusted me more with the truth, than perhaps the situation would not have taken such a fowl turn." The three made their way down the stairs at a slow pace each one trying to keep the conversation going while they waited.

"Believe me Uriel, his trust in you was never in question. Even in the end you fought to bring him to his senses. I believe the reason he kept the greater part of the truth from you was in case of our plan was found out or as it has come to be in past events. We knew you above all would be a suitable replacement for him in such a case, someone who above all else viewed the same values as he."Azrael sat down on the ledge of the upper staircase leading to the Forge, the other two sitting down on the bench watching him. (1)

There was still a throbbing ache in his chest whenever there was mention of his former lover and friend. They both knew the risks of their actions should anyone had found out, but neither one could have imagined the real outcome that had transpired. Not only had it cost them the third kingdom but the mayhem that rippled through all of creation as well. The Council had set War up with correcting their mistake, Death had confronted a face from the past and the two had nearly perished in their quests. And now when things seemed to slowly return to normal, old enemies resurface with far more vicious intentions to the Riders and who knew what else. But unlike last time, there was hope and allies that they could trust or the very least count on. There was also a new comer to this as well. Maybe not to the Riders but to him and...

"Uriel...when did you even meet Agony?" He remembered when the two entered the library, Uriel stated that she had crossed paths with Agony before. The new general leaned back careful not to catch her wings against the stone railing. She thought back to that day, it seemed like eons ago.

"It was after the near breach to Eden, apparently the first time Belisatra tried to send her creations to retrieve anything from the bodies of the Nephilim, the time Abaddon lost his eye. I'm sure you remember the lost of his sight and the injury that not even our healers could stop." Seeing the nod in acknowledge she continued trying to recall the event. "The Archon had mentioned hearing of a healer hiding on earth with an unusual talent. Of course we were granted permission to visit the earth for this purpose only." Uriel turned to Nathaniel when she noticed the others body go ridged at the mention of the fallen angel. Moving her hand up to his face she tried to sooth the taunt skin cupping her palm on the heated cheek. Nathaniel closed his eyes trying to fight back the guilt of failure. He was told countless times it was not his fault what had happened to Lucien, but still. Even the higher ranks knew the price of failure and he was only a hit away from a streak. Sighing, he placed his own hand onto Uriel, giving it a gentle squeeze before placing it once more onto the bench. Azrael watched the scene in silence trying to hide the smile threatening to show on his face. Turning to the side, he pretended to cough in his hand letting the two have a moment.

"Our apologies Azrael. We didn't mean to..."

He waved them off shaking his head at the needless words. He was more curious at how Agony played a part in the past, let alone their meeting.

"Of course. The trip to earth was still strange even to us, even with the enchantments concealing our appearance. The village we were directed to had a guide that agreed to take us to her. She was living in the mountains away from the inhabitants. Our _guide _refused to take us any further when we reached a cave stating that the ones dwelling there preferred to be summoned before guests entered their home. He showed us the torch that we had to light signaling someone's arrival." Uriel chuckled remembering at that time feeling insulted by the human.

_Flashback_

_The two watched as the flames lite across the wall descending further into the ice cave. Looking at each other they wondered what would happen, if they should wait or venture in as well. The sound of footsteps crunching on the snow covered floor echoing through the cave alerted them to someone's approach. A cloaked figure shuffled out of the mouth of the cave, the dark wooly material trailing to the ground. The person turned, a pair of mismatched eyes looking back at them. The head moved from side to side taking in the newcomers. A gloved hand beckoned them to follow as the figure turned back into the cave. Seeing no other choice the two entered the cave only a few feet behind the figure._

"_It's been awhile since I've seen angels descend to earth. Though I'm sure it's not a social call." The voice was soft as not to startle them. _

_Uriel suddenly reached for the sword hidden beneath her cloak when a hand grabbed hers, halting her progress. She turned to look at Abaddon's face her sight lingering on the bandages. He just shook his head, turning his attention back to their guide when the figure stepped closer._

"_If you don't mind, how is it that you know what we are?" Abaddon watched the figure stay where they were, one slim arm raised, a gloved hand disappearing into the hood. He watched as one finger tapped the spot where the nose would be at least a few time before lowering it back down._

"_The nose knows. Much like demons have their own scent so do those of angels. Every race from Makers, to humans, animals even the departed have a scent, be it from the staining of their realm or the very essence pouring from their being. It was my job to determine those presences in case of...misunderstandings." The last part was muttered so lowly that they could hardly make out what was said._

_Moving once more the two had to hurry to catch up when the cloaked figure disappeared around the next corner. The hard gravelly ground under their feet soon turned to a soft moss covered floor. No sooner had they turned a corner leading them deeper into the mountain, they were met with a light rivaling the sun. Uriel moved her hand away from her eyes adjusting after only a few seconds and gasped at the scenery before her._

_The __open area__ that they entered could very well have rivaled that of one of Heaven's lush gardens. High above taking up the ceiling and a few patches etched in the corners of the mountain were clusters of crystals emanating a soft pulse. Both Abaddon and Uriel could feel the warmth bathing their cold bodies, the cloaks suddenly becoming unbearabl__y__ stuffy. Below the crystal canopy a good few hundred feet was a quaint stone house surrounded by a different garden on each side. In the front flower__s__ of every hue and growth ran wild __a__long fences, baskets and __even growing along the trees. To their right various vegetables were perfectly in line, from the lettuce to tomatoes, even the pea pods and pumpkins were never out of place. Opposite of that were rows of fruits: a mixed array of berry bushes, grapes __and a few they had never seen before. Behind the house large trees reached to the wall__s a__ few branches being pulled down by some force followed by a snapping and __gurgled__ voices._

"_There are others here?"Abaddon looked back to their guide as the hood was pulled down. Long wavy mahogany locks spilled over slim shoulders, a few braided in between. Skin nearly matching the ivory towers of Heaven themselves but it was finally seeing her eyes that put all the pieces together and had Uriel moving back, hand by the hilt of her sword once more._

"_What in creation!?" The woman simple stood there silent and steady not at all phased by the outburst. Abaddon on the other hand was staring at her eye wide mouth slightly gaping. _

"_How is it possible? Other than the Four we were told the Nephilim were..."_

"_Killed? Yes most of my kin were slayed by the hand of the Riders along with the grand forces of Heaven and legions of Hell. They were a threat to all creation after all. You may, if you see fit, to end my life as well but at least allow me to aid you first. You did come all this way after all. __I'd hate to see all that time wasted__" The woman turned her back to them already descending a set of stairs carved out of the side wall."__Oh and please watch yourselves, we do have other guests here. __This is actually the home of a M__aker Shaman from Tri-Stone. __It is with her permission that me and my companions are staying here. __D__o__ show her some courtesy."_

_Uriel bit her lip not sure what to do. She almost lost her nerve when Abaddon moved forward to follow._

"_Lord Abaddon?" He turned to her his one good eye betraying none of the apprehension he felt. _

"_We have come this far child, and believe me, as much as I detested the Nephilim for the chaos they besieged on creation itself, I have learned that not all are what they seem." Still a bit unsure of the situation but not about to argue with the General Uriel followed. _

_As much as she loathed to admit it, the area was calming her nerves. There off to the side hidden by a few silver leafed weeping willows was a quaint stone gazebo. Wooden bridges connected the broken patches of __islands__, a crystal clear river running throughout the __hidden land. Mesmerized by the tranquil sensation Uriel bumped into the figure in front of her. About to apologize she bit her tongue when those mismatched eyes landed on her. _

"_Pardon my rudeness. I didn't mean to stop so suddenly, but we have arrived." Unlatching the door she pushed the heavy wood open, stepping inside. Abaddon nodded, staying close to the fledgling, noticing how cautious she was being. Smiling to himself Abaddon was grateful that they sent someone at least competent with him. She may be young but he could see much in her. With the proper training she would make a fine soldier in the years to come, a survivor against the battles __with__ Hell._

_Upon entering the room the first thing that greeted them was a towering figure in the back corner. Dressed in a grayish teal outfit with strange baubles littering her belt and a large knotted walking stick was who they assumed was the Maker the Nephilim had mentioned earlier. The white haired Shaman turned to them, a blue blindfold tied around her eyes for what purpose they were unsure of. _

"_You certainly try your luck child. You should be more weary of the guest you allow to enter my home." Muria moved the tea kettle over the cups that she placed out. As each one was filled the Nephilim placed it on a tray and taking it over to their guest. The two angels looked from the cups to each other not sure if they should take the offered drinks. A large crack from stone meeting wood startled the three looking over to the Maker. Even with the blindfold they all could tell she was glaring at them, a frown on her face._

"_Do they teach you no manners in Heaven. When a host offers you a refreshment you at least accept it. Learn from this Agony, it is what separates us from the truly lower beings of creation." The Nephilim nodded her head still holding out the tray to them. Taking the cups Agony showed them where they could sit, pulling out the chairs for each of them. _

_Taking their seats Abaddon proceeded to tell them the reason for searching her out. Agony sat down listening to every word the General had to say. To everyone it seemed the tone of her skin grew paler and paler with each word said. Muria had to reach over and lay a hand to keep the other woman from falling over. Sliding off her chair Agony walked over to stand right before Abaddon. The General watched her from his one good eye as she pointed to his bandages. Nodding slightly he watched as her hands began to unravel the wrappings. He could sense Uriel watching everything, her body tense hands clutching her cup so hard he could hear it start to creak. Uriel jumped when the cup was snatched from her grip, Muria smacked the young angel on the back of the head with her staff, muttering under her breath about ungrateful beings. The two both turned when Agony hissed after uncovering the wound._

"_Affliction." Agony traced the scared tissue around the empty eye socket __with the tip of her finger. Strange enough Abaddon was not as disgusted by the touch or even the close proximity. For some reason he felt calm around her, not at all hostile, much like the other Nephilim, nothing like the Horsemen. There was a strange sensation where her finger trailed along the skin of his forehead and the wound. __Her eyes were half closed face set in such a serious tone he felt a knot begin to form in his stomach. Her hand stopped __over the sealed socket, just a hair's breath away from the __seared flesh. It was brief and he barely registered __it__, but he felt the soft cool skin against his his cheek as she lowered her hand. Agony turned to Muria shaking her head. The Shaman scoffed, muttering to her self._

"_Even I could have told you that my dear. The weapons your kind created were truly..."_

"_There is a way to fix his sight...just I'm afraid I can't restore the eye itself. I'm sorry if that isn't the answer you were looking for." Agony moved away to sit back in her seat aware of the different looks she was receiving._

"_Than we have wasted our time here. We should leave my Lord we..."_

"_What can be done?"Abaddon sat still, voice calm and steady. _

"_But my Lord," Uriel looked shocked at her leader not sure what he could be thinking. She watched him take a deep breath letting __it __out slowly before turning to her. She couldn't help but cringe at the stern look on his face, a hint of disappointment mingled into his gaze. _

"_I will not return back crippled as I am Uriel. This is not for myself or foolish pride but for the Hellguard as well. I can not lead them into battle against any foe, let alone train them as I am now." Turning to __look back at Agony he __merely__ nodded to her __accepting whatever needed to be done. _

_End flashback_

"Muria was the one to craft the golden eye. And Agony well, she did all she was able to halt any further damage that was caused by Affliction's poison. I see now that she was nothing like the other Nephilim pictured in our text, that we were taught to treat as nothing more than demons. It seems I've made that mistake twice now. " Uriel paused remember her time with the Nephilim. She regretted it now, how her youthful self was so naive and blinded by all she was taught, that she could have seen Agony for more then what she was. It was once more as well with War thinking of the Rider as the one responsibly for all that had happened to her on Earth. She blamed him for Abaddon's demise, for the Hellguard's entrapment on earth but most importantly at that time, for the emptiness in her being. She told herself that she had to be strong for the others, that they would survive Hell's wrath and once more return to their rightful place in Heaven.

Her mind went back to even before her encounter with The Red Rider. She was skeptical at first when Death appeared on earth seeking the rod. She was still not sure what the other wanted with the relic but would rather see it away from Hell's grasp. Swallowing her pride she aided him how she could only asking a small favor of him. She refused to lose any more of the Hellguard in search of the rod or by the evil that held them captured. The failure still haunted her to this day. Shaking her head it seemed she was constantly repeating the same mistake.

"It seems you have seen the errors of your past, but there are still chains weighing you down. Agony would be most troubled if she believed she caused you any doubt." Muria's voice sounded from behind them. Turning, the three angel's watched the Maker Shaman sitting by the stream of lava flowing into the Forge. In her hand was a piece of cloth that she would twist and fold. Pocketing the fabric she stood walking towards them a grim smile on her face.

"I hope you can find some peace when this is over child. For I fear there is more harm to come before this nightmare truly comes to an end." Turning away they watched her go, the doors leading to the Forge opened Karn holding it for her. Before entering she spoke not even turning to look at them.

"The Horsemen wait by the gateway to the tree with the Crowfather. The time has come to act, our prayers that you succeed. Come along Karn." The young Maker nodded to them wishing them the best of luck.

Azrael sighed, hoping to ask the two a few more questions but knew that there was more pressing matters at hand. For some reason Muria's warning sent an uneasy feeling throughout his whole being. He could feel the others watching him waiting to see what he would say.

"It's best we go. Believe me you do not wish to see them in a mood even fouler then I have witnessed." Stretching his wings Azrael and the others took flight into darkening sky each wondering what the next course of action would be.

War watched as the small specks in the sky drew closer to the tree. By his right he heard the click of Mercy, Strife lowering the pistol to aim at the ground. He eyed his brother's action, the gunner shrugging, muttering something about force of habit before turning his attention to the door in front of them. Fury was sitting on one of the many up lifted roots of the tree listening to whatever it was The Crowfather was speaking of. He turned when the soft thud signaled the others arrival already he could tell the question Azrael wished to ask.

"_So glad you decided to join u__s__, any longer and I imagined these three would __have __storm__ed__ off without you." _Azrael couldn't tell if the Keeper of Secrets was being serious or not but one look at the Nephilim and he didn't even need to guess. War had already drawn Chaoseater from his back, there were broken branches littering the ground upturned earth and one of the statues leading to Hell's portal was left in a pile of rubble. The same could be said for the opposite side. The only difference was the portal would lead one to Heaven and the statue was full of smoking holes and long strips that seemed to have been burned along the body of stone. From the top of the lower branch of the tree Dust fluttered down, making his perch once more on top of War's hood. The Rider glared at his sibling's snickering not at all amused by the birds recent behavior at using him in such a manner.

"One word Strife." As soon as the chuckling began it ended, the clip tone of War's voice clear that he was using all he could not to lash out at the moment. The sound of the blade's tip sinking into the ground a clear warning. Fury slid from her spot, walking to where Strife was standing. Azrael could tell just by the way the two seemed to relax that they were communicating through the bond they shared. He looked over to War still rooted on the spot, Dust looking at them all with ruffled feathers and a slow hiss escaping his beak. Azrael walked over to him catching War's eye. He raised his arm up and not even a second did Dust flutter onto the offered limb. Turning away from the crow he looked straight into War's eyes, his own steeling themselves for what they may face.

"I believe we have wasted enough time. If you know the way let us be off. Our plans can be created as we travel." Walking to reach the Crowfather the other two angels followed careful not to aggravate War.

"_But are you prepared for what a waits you when you reach your destination Gatekeeper? Be weary for your enemies in this battle, they are not just those made of flesh or soul. You may be forced to relive a nightmare long since buried. Your weapons will not be the only means of defense you must use. No doubt with what Agony has mention to us you three must face off once more with your brethren."_

"The Nephilim, save the Horsemen and Agony, are no more. These are mere vessels being used by Corruption and the Chancellor." Even saying this the look the Crowfather was giving Azrael made it seem his words held no meaning.

"_Are you so certain? Remember not all the souls of the Nephilim were trapped at the battle of Eden. No one knows, not even I, if the Well has claimed them. Should any still wander this may be the call they seek to reclaim what was taken from them." _With that said the Crowfather turned his back to the others walking towards the door. Placing his spectral hand between the different wood of the door, he muttered to himself bony fingers tapping along in some code only he knew.

The others looked at each other disturbed by the news. Never did they even think that what was said could be remotely true. Uriel was about to ask Azrael if any thing the Crowfather said held any meaning to them but the large creaking of the door opening had everyone's attention turn to the front. Instead of the usual pitch black long corridor there was a swirling gray vortex.

"_It seems the tree already knows where you must go. Do be careful, who knows what awaits you on the other side." _Giving his final warning he moved allowing them entrance.

War moved past Azrael's barley brushing his arm. Taking the hint he moved to catch up to only a few steps behind him. They didn't even bother waiting for the others or even stop to observe the strange mode of transport. Strife moved along with Fury, fingers already on the triggers of Mercy and Redemption.

"Move it kiddies, lest you get left behind."

Uriel had to grit her teeth her wings going stiff at the childish antics. Muttering to herself she followed the last two Horsemen only nodding to the Crowfather as they passed him. Nathaniel was the only one to thank him properly before entering the vortex as well. The Crowfather watched them go shaking his head. He stopped head only slightly tilting back sensing the presences watching from the shadows. He smiled moving away from the door, hand stretched out to show the other he would not bar his progress. He watched as the figure moved out from the shadows only to stop in front of the vortex.

"_This will not be an easy task for you I am sure. This will end your journey one way or the other and may very well end theirs. The choice of course is yours to make, but time is a luxury you do not have." _

The figure just turned looking a the Crowfather a grim smile on the translucent face.

"_I've had plenty of time to think about this ya old hermit. Believe me I'm ready to end it once and for all."_

Wasting no time the figure vanished into the vortex before it sputtered and faded out. The Crowfather was surprised at first until a laugh burst from his lips. It lasted a good few minutes nearly bring tears to his eyes if he wasn't already dead. Shaking his head still chuckling he sat down on the root Fury had abandoned. Here he would wait for the others to return...should they return.

* * *

"It...it can not be." Azrael nearly fell to his knees at the sight before him. If he was dreaming he would pinch himself but he knew this was no illusion. Everyone looked at him but War. He too looked on surprised that the land before them was once all too familiar with but in a more horrid state of transformation. The once lush gardens that were already in a state of ruin when he had escaped the Black Throne with Azrael now warped into some twisted mountain fortress. Patches of Corruption oozed along the mountain, every now and then they could see a patch pulse to its own beat.

"How is this possible Azrael? I thought you sealed off Eden ending its existence." He watched the scholar reach out a shaky hand grasping the crystallized shrub.

"Eden? But we were told it no longer existed after man was cast out. Are these more secrets you kept from everyone Azrael?" Uriel looked at the large landscape before her. It was not the same Eden she remembered in the tomes and scrolls. Every inch of the once fertile land was in cased in gray-blue crystals. The crystals themselves seem to emanated a sickly light that even reached the makeshift sky. Feeling a sense of vertigo begin Uriel tore her gaze from the sky shutting them tightly to help ease the feeling.

"Destroyed sealed away who gives a damn. Has it occurred to anyone just how we're suppose to get into this place? Because I seriously doubt knocking on the door and asking nicely is going to work." Strife moved back when a pool of Corruption lashed out at him. About to shoot at the tendril Nathaniel called out to him. Glaring at the bulkier angel he was about to tell him off when the rod was pulled off Nathaniel's back.

"If it was one word of caution that Death mention to me about this Corruption is that weapons have no effect on it in this state." Slaming the rod down on the tainted soil the bright flash blinded them for a brief moment. A shrill cry echoed in the dead realm, the Corruption recoiling from the small area seeping into the cracked ground.

Nathaniel face was grim as he watched the darkness recede, not the outcome he was hoping for. Sighing he strapped the rod once more onto his back turning to the others. Strife was still glaring at him, though the angel couldn't tell. About to tell him off they all turned to a loud creaking from the front of the fortress. A large crack formed at the bottom left corner curving upwards and down to the other side. A large groove descending from the top straight to the bottom forming a rugged door. They watched as it struggled to open a musty smell followed by a gray fog escaping the dark corridor from within.

"Seriously, do they think we're that dumb."

"Well you did ask for a way in." Fury commented slowly walking to the entrance. Uncoiling her whip she focused for a moment eyes narrowed trying to look further into the open door. Before anyone could even see, a quick twist of the wrist had the whip lashing in a straight line though the corridor, the weapon flaring to life, light reflecting in the cramped entrance. There wasn't much to the room from what she could tell. From what she could see, the Corruption had weaved itself along the walls and ceiling, a few pools littering the floor. Shaking her head she walked back to the others explaining what she saw.

"Is there anyway that could be more useful?" Fury asked Nathaniel, pointing to the rod.

"I am afraid my strong point is not in these sorts of relics but I believe it may work better for you Azrael." Once more removing the relic from his back Nathaniel handed it to the scholar not at all surprised at what happened next. The rod itself seem to come alive as the light blue glow traveled from the center up Azrael's hand and to his face, the glyph throbbing in sync to it.

Azrael shuddered feeling the mystic energy travel through his body. He felt the warmth start in his chest spreading through the rest of his body. He even felt the tips of his wings curl as the energy reacted to the ruins at the ends of them. He could see the sparks jumps between the feathers the normal blue turning a shade darker.

"Azrael?" He felt War's hand on his back the pressure pulling him back from the source of power. Shaking his head to clear it he turned back to stare into the concerned face. Looking back at the opening he clutched the rod moving to stand in front of the doorway. The others watched as he slid through the tight opening. The two Hellguard were about to move forward before anything happened to Azrael but their path was blocked by the Riders.

"Let him be. He knows what to do." War didn't have to look back to see the scowl on Uriel's face. He could already feel the same reaction on his own, hoping the scholar could handle this task. From what Death had mention from his discussion the Rod of Arafel was not easily mastered. It's power could easily render ones mind, leaving them empty in mind and the body slowly left to die. His concern grew hearing the strange noises spilling forth from within the entrance and the flicking of light. Even Strife's posture tensed at the current actions.

And just as soon as it began there was only silence. The door creaked open Azrael brushing dust and cobwebs from the sleeves of his robes. Dusk fluttered from out of nowhere landing on the clean shoulder pecking loose at a spot Azrael missed. War grasped at Chaoseater walking toward the two, placing a hand on the empty shoulder. Barely glancing back at the others, he nodded his head, ready to end this nightmare once and for all.

End chapter 12

1\. Ok, Uriel in the game I can not stand, I'm sorry but to me they made her so closed minded. And as much fun as it is to bash a character, I believe after all that was said and done at the end of DS1 she took the time to question herself and the way the situation was handled. I think after all of this she won't be so judgmental and hopefully more open minded.


End file.
